Casualidad
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (Universo Alterno) Luego de ser traicionado y dado por muerto, Vegeta pierde la memoria y es rescatado por Bulma, quien sin saber la verdadera identidad del príncipe guerrero, tomará ventaja de su problema para sacar provecho personal. Fic inspirado de mi drabble Casualidad, de la antología A la misma estrella.
1. Antes de ti

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **I**

 **Antes de ti**

* * *

Su padre había desaprobado el viaje, cinco meses no era mucho tiempo, pero lo necesitaba cerca como su mano derecha para continuar con sus planes de conquista y expansión. Vegeta era una pieza importante ya que contaba con el mejor escuadrón de guerreros y la aceptación del ejercito completo, era un líder innato que algún día sería rey y lograría llevar a su planeta a la grandeza que merecían, pero el príncipe estratega tenía otros planes en mente y era muy difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Al único que escuchaba de vez en cuando era su padre, pero esta vez, ni siquiera sus órdenes furiosas fueron capaces de detenerlo.

Su hermano le pidió prudencia, era un viaje peligroso y no contaba con los hombres suficientes para tan ambiciosa empresa, pero eso era lo que motivaba su travesía, expandirse como nunca antes, tomar planetas estratégicos, derrotar enemigos poderosos y tomar el control de todo, como acostumbraban hacer. La ambición del príncipe jamás escuchó razones.

Su prometida, la guerrera que sería su mujer y futura reina de Vegetasei, se encontraba de misión cuando se enteró de la noticia. Le pidió un poco de prudencia y tiempo para unírsele y acompañarlo, era poderosa y aguerrida, las razones perfectas para ser la mejor opción de reina, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado para tenerla a su lado, no soportaría tanto tiempo junto a ella. Había aceptado tenerla como pareja por sus condiciones obvias, pero acostumbraba a trabajar solo, nunca la vio realmente como una compañera, pese a que ella sí.

Nadie apoyó su viaje. Lo prudente era esperar a que los mejores soldados regresaran de sus respectivas misiones para armar un ejército respetable. Ni siquiera la idea de aguardar un poco a contar con naves de mejor calidad fue suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Él ya se había hecho a la idea y así sería

El viaje fue más corto de lo esperado pese a las pausas necesarias. Todo estuvo bajo control, todo funcionó a la perfección. La estrategia utilizada no pudo ser mejor, lograrían conquistar el mejor planeta que pudiesen imaginar, Vegeta le cerraría la boca a todos los que dudaron de él y pusieron en duda sus aptitudes. Él era el mejor y nuevamente lo demostraba, pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle: la traición.

Terminaron en un planeta desolado, cayeron en la trampa que habían preparado con incluso más anterioridad que los deseos de viaje del príncipe. Todo había sido pensando para terminar en este preciso momento.

Los hombres de Vegeta fueron los primeros en caer. Hubo bajas en el otro bando, pero se sabía que sería así desde un principio. Atacaron al saiyajin de tal forma que en medio de toda la confusión ya no lograba distinguirse su rostro debido a la sangre, el barro y lo deforme de su rostro. Lo masacraron a tal punto que su cráneo se partió y ningún hueso de su cuerpo quedó a salvo. El esmero que pusieron para humillar al hijo del rey era impresionante, como si cada golpe y corte fuese directo al monarca que se encontraba en Vegetasei sin imaginar lo que sucedía con su hijo mayor.

Cuando el cuerpo del joven hombre quedó en el suelo, inmóvil y sin vida los golpes no cesaron, a esas alturas lo que quedó de armadura no protegió nada y como último acto de desprecio hacia él, el rey Vegeta y su planeta, le quitaron el rabo para conservarlo como trofeo de guerra.

La adrenalina y euforia de los verdugos los hizo cometer errores, como no verificar que el príncipe efectivamente estuviese muerto. No intentaron tomar su pulso y si se acercaron fue para insultar y escupir lo que creían inerte. Tampoco siguieron las instrucciones al pie de la letra y no se preocuparon de cargar su cuerpo, en medio de tanta prepotencia y soberbia, lo perdieron de vista entre tanto cadáver de saiyajin y los suyos.

Los días pasaron, la lluvia cayó. Los cadáveres comenzaron a descomponerse, sin hacer diferencia por raza, todos sufrieron igual las inclemencias del tiempo. El agua lavó la sangre del guerrero y el extremo frío que continuó después de las lluvias se encargó de detener las hemorragias y dañar la piel, pero jamás despertó.

Luego fue el turno de los carroñeros. Seres de diferentes razas que trabajan saqueando cualquier estrella conquistada o abandonada. Son bien organizados, trabajan cuando están seguros que los poderosos abandonaron el planeta y no hay peligro. Arrasan con todo, desde la ropa utilizable de los cadáveres hasta las extremidades y los huesos que son muy bien vendidos. Absolutamente todo les era de utilidad para vender y hacer algo de dinero. Se pelearon entre ellos cuando encontraron guerreros saiyajin entre los cadáveres, ya que sus rabos eran vendidos por altas cantidades de dinero, tanto, que podrían estar sin trabajar varios meses gracias a esas simples colas.

Nuevamente el príncipe corrió con suerte. Una roca ocultó su paradero de los carroñeros, de lo contrario hubiera terminado con sus extremidades cortadas en diferentes bolsas, ya que éstos no se tomarían la molestia de revisar si estaba vivo o no, simplemente tomarían lo que necesitaban y se marcharían, tal como lo hicieron un día después de su llegada.

Vegeta tuvo mucha suerte, pero debería esperar dos días más hasta que alguien lo encontrara y pudiese ayudarlo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

No le gustaba cocinar. Era algo que no le llamaba la atención ni siquiera por imponerse un reto personal, algo que le encantaba. En su departamento tenía una cocina y un par de ollas que no recordaba haber utilizado, para eso siempre iba al mismo local de comida y pedía lo que se le daba la gana. No era muy caro y después de comer no tenía que perder el tiempo limpiando los platos. Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer.

No se molestó en hacer la cama, lo haría de regreso, o más tarde cuando decidiera limpiar su habitación. Ahora tenía hambre y quería desayunar.

El departamento de Bulma, pese a ser de tres pisos, era bastante pequeño. El segundo piso consistía en su habitación y el baño, la terraza era un poco más grande y ahí tenía su nave cuando no la encapsulaba y necesitaba repararla. El resto del tiempo, usaba ese lugar para descansar, estar con su computadora, comida y una coma de vino o dormir. En el primer piso se encontraba su medio de sobrevivencia, lo que le ayudaba a hacer dinero, una tienda de reparación de artículos electrónicos y venta de varios artículos de interés. Había mucha gente que pagaba lo que sea por cosas inservibles y de eso se trataba la otra parte de su trabajo: reunir objetos raros y que pudiesen ser valiosos. Los restauraba, agregaba algunos detalles y luego les inventaba alguna propiedad mágica o curativa, lo que estuviese buscando el comprador en ese momento.

No le importaba engañar a la gente. Había sufrido demasiado los primeros años que vivió sola en este planeta y gracias a su inteligencia había logrado tener comida y techo, aunque claro, quería mucho más, ella había nacido para grandes cosas que se vieron truncadas cuando atacaron su planeta natal. En la Tierra estaba destinada a ser la presidenta de la empresa de su padre y aquí reparaba televisores en mal estado, por esa misma razón y pese a tener un cerebro privilegiado, se metía en problemas al frecuentar a la gente equivocada, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que iba más allá de ella.

Caminó casi diez cuadras entre toda la gente que transitaba por la calle, seres de diferentes razas, tamaños y colores. En ese planeta se hablaba más de un idioma y casi nadie sabía quieres fueron los habitantes originarios. La contaminación era tal que no se podía saber si era de día o noche. Las aeronaves transitaban por sobre los edificios y la luz del sol había sido remplazada por las de neón de los negocios y cientos de propagandas.

Cuando llegó al pequeño puesto de comida, enseguida se sentó en su asiento favorito, una banca alta que la dejaba en la mejor posición del mesón, con su espalda dándole la espalda a la gente que continuaban con sus vidas. Le gustaba porque la atendían de inmediato, ya que si entraba e iba a las mesas regulares, tendría que esperar a que atendiesen a muchas personas, en cambio aquí afuera, había espacio solo para tres.

Encendió su segundo cigarro de la mañana. La joven de 25 años que vestía ropa ajustada y liguera, de acuerdo a la estación del año sólo debió esperar un minuto a ser atendida por la mima chica de siempre, la única humana que había conocido luego que abandonó la Tierra.

—¿Fumando tan temprano? —dijo Milk en cuanto se acercó al mesón para atender a Bulma—. Estoy segura que no es el primero.

—No eres mi mamá.

—Es un asqueroso hábito, considerando que el aire no puede estar más contaminado —insistió. En verdad le molestaba mucho que la gente fumara y contribuyera a empeorar cada vez más el aire.

Bulma no le respondió. Tenía mucho sueño y necesitaba café en su organismo antes de comenzar a discutir.

Al no tener respuesta, Milk regresó a la cocina. Hace tiempo dejó de preguntarle que quería de desayuno; siempre ordenaba lo mismo.

Minutos después regresó con una taza grande de café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Era la forma de recordar a sus padres cada mañana con las cosas que más adoraba cada uno.

—Aún eres joven, alimentarte así no te hará daño ahora, pero luego te arrepentirás —dijo Milk, mientras limpiaba el mesón con un paño color azul. Levantaba los pequeños frascos de sal, pimienta y otras especias para poder asear cada espacio del lugar.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —preguntó Bulma luego de su primer sorbo de café. Adoraba beber café todas las mañanas, la llenaba de energía—. Eres más joven que yo y ya hablas como una abuela de ochenta años. —Ya contaba con el ánimo necesario para responder a sus acostumbrados ataques.

—Solo me preocupo por ti. —Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, además mi mamá murió hace muchos años.

Milk continuó mirándola comer y beber con tantas ganas que incluso a ella se le antojó un poco de ese pastel.

—Anoche no viniste a cenar —comentó en cuanto la vio apagar el cigarro en el único cenicero del local, el que Milk limpiaba y ponía cada mañana en el mesón, especialmente para ella.

—No te pongas celosa —bromeó—. No estoy yendo a otro lugar a comer… A veces voy al puesto de ese viejo de cuatro ojos, pero es que nadie cocina el grinks como él.

—Estoy hablando en serio. No comías desde ayer en la tarde. Eso te hará mal. —No era así con todo el mundo, con Bulma era diferente, ya que era la única humana que conocía en el planeta y eso la hacía especial para ella.

Bulma también sentía una simpatía especial hacia Milk, por razones similares, además para su gusto, era la mejor cocinera de la ciudad y por supuesto, ella podía cocinarle platos terrícolas.

—Me quedé trabajando y no me di cuenta, eso fue todo. No volverá a pasar.

Milk no respondió. Siguió limpiando y ordenando, mientras la otra joven continuó con su desayuno. Tenía tanta hambre que la torta la terminó antes de lo esperado.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte —comenzó Milk.

Bulma la perdió de vista unos segundos, solo para perder otro cigarro.

—¿Qué es?

—Conocí un joven adorable el otro día, trabaja en la venta de…

—¡Estás loca! —La interrumpió sin dudarlo—. No quiero seguir escuchando. —Se bajó del banco y llevó consigo la taza de café. Aún le quedaba la mitad y pensaba terminarla.

—¡Llevas dos años sin salir con alguien!

—¡Mi mamá ya está muerta! —Caminó de regreso a casa. Quería ver si había algo bueno que pescar, era temprano y aprovecharía el día.

—¡No te lleves la taza! ¡Siempre te llevas mis tazas! —gritó más fuerte y sacó la mitad del cuerpo fuera del mesón para que la escuchara, pero había demasiada gente y rápidamente la perdió de vista.

Llegó a su tienda justo cuando terminaba el café. Un par de hombres esperaban junto a la puerta y no dijeron nada cuando la vieron, pero no le quitaron la vista de encima. Bulma sacó la llave para abrir, pero debió pedirles que la dejaran pasar para poder hacerlo. Los hombres, los dos vestidos de traje parecido al que usaban los gánsteres en las películas de la Tierra, eran de cabezas grandes, fosas nasales abiertas y sin nada de cabello en su cuerpo. Su piel, roja oscura les hacía parecer como si fuesen demonios, pero se trataban de los habitantes de un planeta cercano a este y todos lucían parecido, incluso las mujeres, las pobres no eran muy bonitas a los ojos de Bulma.

—Está cerrado, vuelvan mañana —dijo con tono seguro. Hace tiempo que no intentaban robarle y se había acostumbrado, pero sabía que jamás debía bajar la guardia ya que vivía en un vecindario peligroso. Lamentablemente andaba desarmada.

Abrió la puerta lo mínimo para entrar, pero uno de los sujetos la empujó con suma facilidad para abrirla más y entrar detrás de ella. La taza de café terminó en el suelo, pero afortunadamente no se quebró.

—¡Salgan inmediatamente de aquí si no quieren que llame a la…!

—¿Vas a llamar a la policía? —La interrumpió el más alto, mientras que el otro caminaba por la tienda y curioseaba los artículos a la venta—. Anda, llámalos, tal vez ellos sepan qué hiciste con el dinero de nuestro jefe. —Su voz era tan ronca que costaba un poco entender lo que decía, pero Bulma comprendió perfectamente la amenaza.

—No sé de qué están hablando. ¡Váyanse ya! —Intentó ir tras el mesón donde escondía una de sus armas, pero el que no había dicho una sola palabra se apresuró en ir a su lado para impedirle el paso.

La tomó de la muñeca y obligó a regresar junto a su compañero.

—No creo estar equivocado. Mi jefe jamás se equivoca y está furioso con la humana que se atrevió a robarle parte de su fortuna, y no hay muchos humanos en este planeta.

—¡Ese dinero no era de él! —gritó enojada, pero inmediatamente se mordió el labio.

—Ahora estás confesando. Eso me gusta. —La tomó del mentón para mirarla directo a los ojos. La joven ni siquiera intentó liberarse por temor a que la lastimaran durante el forcejeo—. Ahora dinos, donde está el dinero del jefe. Él te pagó muy bien para que desviaras los fondos desde tu computadora y tú no cumpliste con la parte del trato. ¿Comprendes por qué mi jefe quiere verte?

—No tiene que ser así. —Sonrió e intentó hacerse la simpática—. Ese dinero debe andar por ahí, pero le perdí el rastro. No soy la única que sabe acceder a cuentas protegidas. Estoy segura que puedo encontrarlo, pero necesito más tiempo.

—¿Cuanto?

—No sé. Unos días, un par de semanas. Hay barreras que me cuesta traspasar, la tecnología es muy diferente a como era en mi planeta. —En realidad no era un problema tan grande, pero necesitaba tiempo.

—Eso es verdad —comentó el grandulón que la tenía agarrada del brazo para que no escapara. Su modo de hablar evidenciaba su lentitud mental —. Los humanos son tontos, acabaron con su planeta.

Bulma quiso insultarlo por hablar estupideces. La Tierra había sido exterminada por extraterrestres, no por los humanos, aunque por cómo iban las cosas, si no hubiesen sido invadidos, de todas formas hubieran acabado con su propio hogar.

—Tienes razón —dijo el que estaba a cargo—. No sé porque el jefe confió en esta tonta humana. —La soltó y caminó hacia unos estantes con mercadería para vender y aparatos electrónicos reparados que esperaban a sus respectivos dueños—. Te daremos el tiempo que necesitas, pero no te confíes que estaremos observándote.

—No tienes que amenazarme. No soy una ladrona. Alguien se adelantó a mi trabajo y desvió ese dinero. ¿Acaso crees que estaría aquí en esta horrenda ciudad de tener una fortuna?

—No lo sé y no me interesa, nosotros somos mensajeros y seguimos órdenes, nada más.

—Entonces vayan con su jefe y díganle que no me iré a ningún lado, pero que necesito tiempo para concentrarme y trabajar, así que no vuelva a mandarme sus asquerosos matones para tratar de intimidarme. Yo me contactaré con él cuando encuentre lo que quiere.

—Más te vale cumplir, humana. O te irá muy mal. —Con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, el grandote la soltó y fue hacia su compañero, que continuaba junto a los estantes de metal.

—Váyanse de una vez —dijo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Estaba asustada, pero intentaba ocultarlo, era la única forma de poder sobrevivir en este planeta—. Voy a bus… —Gritó asustada y se cubrió los oídos cuando dos grandes estantes repletos de productos cayeron al suelo. El estruendo provocado al romperse objetos pesados y de vidrio fue escuchado incluso desde la calle, pero nadie quiso pasar a ver o ayudar.

No conformes con el destrozo que quedó en el suelo, los hombres se encargaron de pisar cualquier cosa que pudiese haber quedado intacta. Afortunadamente, para Bulma, solo tiraron esos dos estantes y los otros que contenían cosas de valor los pasaron por alto. De haber sido matones inteligentes hubieran ido por esos.

La joven se puso detrás del mesón para protegerse de la lluvia de vidrios rotos. Se arrodilló asustada y miró su pistola laser oculta detrás de una caja. Quiso usarla para eliminar a los malditos, pero antes que pudiera intentar sacarla, escuchó la campana de la puerta que tintineaba cada vez que alguien la abría. Cuando se asomó para encarar a sus violentos invitados, comprobó que ya se habían ido.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó cansada y enojada al ver el desastre dejado en su tienda.

Eso le pasaba por meterse con la gente equivocada, pero la cantidad de dinero que le ofrecieron era tan grande que no pudo decir que no. Ahora se arrepentía, no valía la pena meterse en semejantes problemas. Sabía de lo que eran capaces y que cumplirían con su amenaza. Al menos contaba con una par de semanas y con ese tiempo ya se le ocurriría una forma de salir del embrollo que ella misma se metió.

Ahora no le quedaba otra opción que limpiar todo, de lo contrario no podría abrir mañana. Se acercó a los estantes tirados e hizo una mueca. Tendría mucho trabajo reparando los artefactos electrónicos que destruyeron, el resto eran invenciones suyas y objetos inútiles que hacía pasar como tesoros valiosos que, sorprendentemente, la gente compraba mucho más que sus inventos.

Este era el momento preciso para activar el robot de limpieza que había terminado hace unos días y no había tenido tiempo de usar. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y limpiar le quitaría todo el día.

Observó el robot por unos minutos y al comprobar que no se metía en problemas y no destruía nada, decidió dejarlo solo. Subió las escaleras hasta la azotea de su hogar. Siempre le cansaba hacerlo, pero era el único ejercicio que hacía y no contaba con el espacio suficiente para instalar un ascensor.

Se puso una chaqueta para protegerse del frío en otros planetas, desencapsuló su nave, la abordó y no tardó en abandonar el planeta.

Fue a dos planetas cercanos. En el primero debía entregar un pequeño robot que había construido a pedido y en el otro fue a comprar material necesario para sus creaciones personales y lo que necesitaba para reparar algunos aparatos electrónicos. Se detuvo unos momentos para comprar algo en el camino, pero no lo comió todo y dejó para llevar a la nave.

Las horas pasaron y continuó trabajando y viajando. Tantos años soñó con conocer el espacio y ahora que lo hacía no le encontraba la gracia que pensó tendría. Veía naves, más luces, propaganda, contaminación espacial y visual. Si quería apreciar las estrellas en su esplendor, debía viajar varias horas para alejarse y encontrar algo de soledad.

Aún se encontraba un tanto nerviosa por las visitas de la mañana. No era mala persona, solo engañaba de vez en cuando a gente con dinero, pero jamás dañó a alguien, por eso no creía merecer lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez, lo mejor sería gastar un poco de dinero para contratar a un guardia y así no volver a pasar un susto tan grande.

Decidió alejarse de la multitud. No lo suficiente para contemplar las estrellas. Si se alejaba demasiado se expondría innecesariamente a que intentaran robar su nave y ya había tenido demasiadas emociones, pero quería estar sola y además podría interceptar en su computadora, conversaciones ajenas. No es que fuera entrometida, tenía cosas mejores que oír chismes de desconocidos, pero era parte de su trabajo.

Estuvo un momento ocupada en su computador. Esta vez le costó un poco más de lo habitual rastrear una señal para escuchar conversaciones, pero valió la pena, ya que a la primera oportunidad logró entender las coordenadas de un planeta cercano que acaba de ser saqueado por los carroñeros espaciales. Eso significaba que ya no había nadie peligroso y se podía recorrer el área sin problema. Le gustaba ir después de ellos, porque pese a ser hábiles saqueadores, ella era mejor, y siempre encontraba algo que fue pasado por alto, y que con un poco de suerte, podría venderlo por un buen precio.

No tardó en fijar rumbo y en menos de una hora llegó a su destino. La nave aterrizó en terreno seguro y resistente, casi no se sacudió al pisar tierra y eso le gustó, sentía que era señal que encontraría algo bueno y valioso. Pese al horrible comienzo de su día, ahora tendría suerte.

Encapsuló la nave y caminó por el lugar deshabitado. No debía ser una experta en la materia para saber que mucha gente había muerto hace poco y no se quería imaginar cómo, la sangre era algo que le desagradaba demasiado. Pisó con cuidado, hace poco había llovido y sería una pena arruinar su ropa nueva, pero no pudo evitar correr cuando vio algo interesante. A treinta metros de distancia, lo que quedaba de una nave circular esperaba por ella. Su ágil ojo comprobó que no había sido desmantelada, por lo que debería contener algo bueno. Sí, definitivamente su suerte había cambiado, si encontraba el motor o el panel de control en condiciones decentes, sería como ganarse la lotería.

Antes de desencapsular su caja de herramientas para desarmarla y meterla a la nave, caminó un poco más. Debía aprovechar su racha de suerte y ver qué más había ahí aguardando por ella.

Detuvo su andar cuando se topó con un cuerpo en el suelo. No pudo evitar sentir asco y susto, ya que no esperaba ver un cadáver y mucho menos tan cerca. No le gustaba ver muertos, por eso siempre esperaba a que limpiaran el planeta antes de buscar entre los escombros.

Quiso ignorar el cadáver y continuar, pero antes de dar un paso, el hombre en el suelo se quejó y tosió sangre. ¡Estaba vivo! No podía creer que fuese posible. ¡Habían pasado días desde la masacre y el saqueo! ¡Ese hombre debía estar muerto! No sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco podía dejarlo tirado e ignorarlo, después de todo se trataba de una persona que necesitaba ayuda, tal y como ella la necesitó cuando su planeta natal fue atacado. Si la hubieran ignorado cuando estuvo en peligro, estaría muerta.

Se arrodilló y sacó la chaqueta para ponerla como almohada y así confortarlo en algo. Le quitó el guante teñido de rojo para comprobar el pulso y sujetó su mano para darle algo de calor. Estaba sorprendida, contra todo pronóstico continuaba vivo.

—No te preocupes, te subiré a mi nave y te llevaré a un lugar para sanarte. — Aunque al parecer, moriría antes de intentar cargarlo, pero si era capaz de escuchar, pensó que sería buena idea decirle palabras que lo calmaran de su agonía. Apretó su mano, esperando que sirviese de algo, y se mordió el labio cuando sintió nauseas de ver tanta sangre.

Cuando sintió algo de estímulo en su mano, el cuerpo de Vegeta llevó la información al cerebro. Su instinto más primitivo de guerrero lo obligó a reaccionar y ponerse en guardia, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos y mirar a quien lo había tocado. Fue todo lo que estuvo a su alcance en su paupérrimo estado, pero fue suficiente para asustar a la mujer.

—No te preocupes, te subiré a mi nave y te llevaré a un lugar para sanarte —dijo con una mueca extraña. Inmediatamente después de decir eso, se arrepintió. Sentía que su momento de suerte había terminado, pero no podía dejarlo tirado.

El guerrero clavó su mirada oscura en los ojos claros de ella una vez más antes de perder el conocimiento. La joven volvió a comprobar el pulso a la espera que ya estuviese muerto, pero pese a lo débil, continuaba estable.

—Bueno, parece que después de todo sí vendrás conmigo. —Se alejó un espacio prudente y desencapsuló su nave.

Ni siquiera traía algo para poder arrastrarlo hasta el piso de la nave, había olvidado el cargador en su departamento. ¡Maldita sea! Debería tocarlo más y ensuciarse con sangre y barro. No perdió el tiempo y lo hizo, maldiciéndose internamente por tener un corazón tan blando.

Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que estaba a punto de llevarse al príncipe de la raza guerrera más temida de la galaxia. Tampoco imaginaba que su padre, el rey, estaba a punto de enviar tropas en su búsqueda y mucho menos que habían otros interesados en encontrarlo con vida. Desconocía todo la verdad de este pobre hombre a punto de fallecer. Simplemente intentaba ayudarlo, tal y como lo hicieron con ella una vez.

No tenía idea que su vida cambiaría después de este día.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic nuevo. Aún sigo en la universidad, con nada de tiempo y agotadísima, pero me quedan solo tres semanas de clases y necesitaba hacer esto para desestresarme y qué mejor que con esta historia que es una de mis favoritas de mis one shots de **A la misma estrella**.

Les aviso que este fic es casi por completo de Bulma y Vegeta, y si les gustó **Una Razón** , este también debería ser de su agrado :)

Estoy super entretenida escribiendo esto, espero que le den una oportunidad y me cuenten que les pareció este primer capítulo.

Me tiene entusiasmada la idea de que Vegeta y Bulma se conocieran en un escenario totalmente diferente, y ya que él tendrá amnesia (como dice en el summary, no estoy spoileando), será como un hombre "normal" tratando con ella y eso me da más material para inventar, pero claro, intentando mantenerme en el personaje.

Comencé a escribir esta historia por el mismo motivo que Una Razón: las ganas de hacer algo más relajado y mi necesidad de hacer Vegeta x Bulma, ya que en El Legado falta mucho para eso. Aunque ahora advierto que no sé si este fic tendrá final feliz, aún no tengo definido el final.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que pasen a leer, ojala les guste, porque yo estoy disfrutando mucho haciéndola.

Dedico esta historia a mis amigas Dika, Karen e Ina, Vegetarianas de corazón.

¡Miles de besos!

Dev.

05/01/2017


	2. Primer encuentro

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **II**

 **Primer encuentro**

* * *

El hombre era un poco más alto que ella, pero pesaba como si midiera dos metros. Bulma aún no lograba entender cómo no murió en el viaje de regreso, ni tampoco cuando lo sacó de la nave, lo arrastró por las escaleras hasta llevarlo al segundo piso, a su habitación. Lo golpeó más de una vez, sin intención claro está, pero lo hizo y rezó a cualquier Dios, de existir alguno, para que no muriera en su casa. Se arrepentía de haberlo salvado, ahora estaba metida en tremendo problema y no sabía qué hacer. No pudo llevarlo al hospital porque debía atravesar una zona demasiado peligrosa para llegar hasta ahí y no llevaba suficientes armas consigo para defenderse, tampoco tenía el dinero para llevarlo a una clínica y aunque lo tuviera, no iba a gastarlo en un completo desconocido.

No pudo subirlo a la cama. Sus brazos no resistieron más peso, además el hombre estaba tan sucio de sangre y tierra que le dio asco imaginarlo sobre sus sabanas. Aún no entendía por qué hacía todo esto, debió haberlo dejado morir en ese horrendo planeta, no era problema suyo.

—Y por tu culpa olvidé desmantelar esa nave —le gritó al tipo que yacía inconsciente en el piso de su departamento, pero que por supuesto no la escuchó.

Se tomó un segundo para pensar. Esto no era normal, ya debería estar muerto, considerando las heridas graves y el tiempo pasado desde que ese planeta fue atacado y asaltado, pero ahí estaba, tirado en medio de su cuarto y ensuciando la alfombra. Definitivamente tendría que tirarla.

Fue hasta el baño y regresó con una toalla de mano húmeda y arrodilló a su lado para limpiar su rostro. Lo hizo con cuidado, tenía la piel hinchada y con heridas profundas. Este hombre había sufrido mucho y continuaba luchando por su vida. Tenía que hacer algo por salvarlo y luego sacarlo de su casa.

Luego de ponerle una almohada bajo la cabeza, a paso rápido se retiró de su cuarto. Bajó hasta el primer piso y salió a la calle. No tuvo que caminar mucho. Su vecino, el anciano del negocio junto al suyo, vendía remedios e incluso, por unas monedas extras, se las daba de médico, el problema es que aún no lograba aprender el idioma que hablaba y la comunicación entre ellos no era la mejor.

Un timbre agudo y molesto se escuchó cuando entró al local. El viejo era un poco sordo y lo necesitaba para escuchar la llegada de clientela.

Bulma hizo una mueca al ver los pequeños animales flotando en líquidos de diferentes colores, dentro de frascos de vidrio. Definitivamente prefería morir antes que beber eso para sanar. La tienda olía mal, como a pasto quemado y se debía a las hierbas que prendía a diario para purificar el lugar. Afortunadamente la peste no se colaba a su departamento, de lo contrario, ya hubiera ido a pelear con él para que lo dejara.

Los estantes de madera estaban repletos de animalejos muertos, plantas, partes de cuerpo disecados. En una sección encontró peces parecidos a los que había en su planeta y otros que no imaginó ni en sus peores pesadillas. En otro estante había comida y frutos secos, pero pese a lo delicioso que se veía, no se atrevería a comer nada de esta tienda, especialmente al haber objetos indescriptibles a su lado. En fin, había de todo para las diferentes especies y sus costumbres en cuanto a remedios.

—Tanta porquería junta y no es capaz de vender un maldito frasco con pastillas para el dolor de cabeza… —dijo para sí, junto al mesón de vidrio donde había más medicinas y otras cosas de interés.

Finalmente llegó el anciano. Un hombre bajo y un tanto encorvado. Su piel era grisácea y arrugada. A la altura de su frente, tenía antenitas del mismo color de su piel y orejas largas, puntiagudas y caídas, pese a su evidente edad avanzada, conservaba una dentadura natural y perfecta, con colmillos blancos y relucientes. Vestía una simple túnica café y se ayudaba a caminar con un bastón de madera.

—Necesito que venga conmigo —comenzó modulando con calma y paciencia y gesticulando con las manos—. Hay un hombre muy mal, lo necesito.

Claramente el anciano no le entendió, porque dejó una especie de babosa gorda y muerta sobre el mesón y luego se alejó de ella para poner más hierbas moradas sobre un pequeño caldero sobre una vieja cocina en un rincón de la tienda. Adoraba ese aroma, lo hacía recordar su planeta natal que fue invadido cuando era un hombre joven.

—¡No, no necesito esa asquerosidad! —Se le acercó para que la mirara mientras hablaba—. Hombre muy grave en mi casa.

—¿Obre gravi? —repitió con un pésimo acento. Su larga barba blanca se movía cuando intentaba hablar como ella.

—Sí, muy grave, necesito que me acompañe. ¡Ahora! —Caminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero el viejo volvió a tomar la babosa y la agitó en el aire, repitiendo lo mismo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Debí dejarlo morir en ese planeta! —exclamó cansada. Había perdido gran parte del día y ni siquiera había abierto su tienda.

Decidida, caminó al mesón y sin preguntar fue hacia la caja registradora. Pese a su limitada capacidad de movimiento, el viejo se apresuró para darle alcance e impedir que tomara su dinero, pero antes de llegar, Bulma ya se había alejado sin tocar su preciada máquina, simplemente había ido para tomar el maletín que contenía todo lo necesario para cuando realizaba visitas a domicilio. Sabía que lo guardaba ahí porque a pesar de nunca comprarle medicina o cosas para comer, el maldito viejo traía los mejores vinos que podía encontrar en la ciudad y los vendía a muy buen precio, por eso ella frecuentaba su tienda.

—¡Ahí! ¡Ahí! —dijo enojado, apuntando con su bastón el lugar donde debía ir su maletín.

—Acompáñeme —señaló con la mano en dirección a su tienda—. Necesito que me acompañe a mi departamento. Hay un hombre muy grave arriba y si muere, le juro que voy a venir a tirarlo a su tienda… aunque pensándolo bien, creo que terminaría descuartizándolo y metiéndolo en frascos para venderlo como medicina ancestral.

—¡No! ¡Ahí, ahí! —insistió sin intención alguna de hacerle caso.

—Vamos, se lo regresaré enseguida. —No esperó y salió del negocio.

Por supuesto el anciano la siguió, pero antes se preocupó de poner un letrero, indicando que volvería en cinco minutos y por supuesto cerró con llave. Se ayudó del bastón para caminar más rápido, sin dejar de gritarle a la joven, repitiendo un par de palabras en cada oración. Seguramente se trataban de insultos, pero no importaba, había un hombre muriendo en su cuarto y no quería imaginar todo lo que costaría limpiar si fallecía ahí.

Llegar al segundo piso se le hizo una eternidad. No solo tuvo que ayudar al anciano a subir, sino que también debió soportar sus constantes reclamos en un idioma que no entendía nada. Bueno, al menos ya suponía cuales eran los insultos.

—Necesito que lo salve, está en muy mal estado —dijo la joven en cuanto entraron a su habitación.

En cuanto el anciano vio al hombre en el suelo, entendió lo que la chica quería. Le arrebató el maletín y se arrodilló para poder comenzar con su trabajo. Bulma se sintió más calmada al ver que había entendido, pero pasaron los segundos y el viejo continuaba en el suelo sin hacer nada, salvo mirar al hombre. No lo examinó ni sacó nada de su valija.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Qué está esperando? Atiéndalo.

En lugar de obedecer, el viejo se puso de pie y caminó directo a la puerta, tan rápido que olvidó por completo su maletín. Bulma se apresuró para impedirle el paso.

—¿A dónde cree que va? ¡Cure a ese hombre o va a morir!

—¡No, no, no! —Habló cada vez más rápido y evidentemente nervioso. Por supuesto, Bulma no lo dejó ir y levantó más la voz para hablar por sobre la de él.

El anciano intentaba explicarle que aquel joven medio muerto en su cuarto se trataba del príncipe de una raza guerrera muy peligrosa que sometía planetas. No lograba entender cómo terminó en este lugar, pero estaba aterrado y quería salir, pero Bulma gritaba cada vez más y lo apuntaba con el dedo para hacerle entender que no saldría de ese cuarto hasta que lo curara. Asustado, dejó de luchar y se calmó. La mente del viejo imaginó que la mujer tenía algo que ver con el guerrero y sería peligroso negarse a ayudarle, ya que cuando despertara le diría todo y hasta ahí llegaría su vida.

Cuando vio al viejo ir hacia el hombre inconsciente, dejó de gritar, pero se quedó junto a la puerta en caso que cambiara de opinión.

El anciano caminó hasta el hombre, se arrodilló y volvió a buscar entre sus pertenencias. Miraba de reojo al guerrero con el temor latente que despertara en cualquier minuto y lo matara, así que decidió actuar rápido para marcharse. Pese a tener la cara hinchada por las heridas pudo reconocerlo muy bien, era la viva imagen del rey de Vegetasei, solo que este era más joven y no tenía barba, y aunque tuviera la cara deforme y bañada en sangre, podría reconocer al hijo del hombre que acabó con su planeta y su raza hace tantos años.

* * *

Finalmente, entre los dos lograron subirlo a la cama. Parecía una momia, vendado completamente, de pies a cabeza, pero al menos ya estaba limpio y en mejor estado. Fue increíble, pero por el solo hecho de cerrar sus heridas y poner en lugar sus huesos, su respiración se volvió más segura y firme.

Cuarenta minutos después, Vegeta yacía limpio y vendado sobre la cama de Bulma. En ningún momento vieron algún movimiento que pudiera indicar algo de consciencia. Parecía una momia acostada en una cama.

Bulma contempló su alfombra con lástima, mientras el anciano se apresuraba en dejar sobre un escritorio, vendas, alcohol, remedios y otras cosas más que debía untar en el hombre. No se fijó y tiró todo sobre unos planos importantes.

—Tenga cuidado, todo lo que hay ahí es delicado.

Pero no le prestó atención y mucho menos intentó entender lo que decía, ya que reconocía varias palabras de su idioma. Lo único que quería era retirarse a su hogar y mantenerse escondido hasta que el guerrero despertase y se marchara. Por más que lo pensaba no podía entender qué hacía el príncipe de los saiyajin en un planeta como este. No tenía ningún atractivo comercial o estratégico para ellos, sería una pérdida de tiempo y soldados intentar apoderarse de él.

—Al menos debería mirarme cuando le hablo. Sabe que me dirijo a usted —murmuró un insulto por la actitud del anciano.

—Paga, paga. —Se le acercó y estiró la mano casi en frente de su rostro. Tenía prisa y miedo, pero el apego al dinero era mucho más grande que cualquier sentimiento.

—Por supuesto, para eso sabe hablar mi idioma —dijo molesta. Fue hasta una silla donde estaba su bolso y sacó un billete morado—. Con esto debe bastar.

—No, no, no, no, no, no. Cincuenta ¡Cincuenta!

—¡¿Cincuenta?! ¡Aún no sabemos si va a sobrevivir o no! ¡No te puedo pagar tanto!

—¡Cincuenta! —insistió y apuntó con el dedo al hombre y las cosas que dejó sobre el escritorio, que eran varias.

—Sí, sí. Ya entendí. —Frunció el ceño, molesta y le pasó la suma que pedía—. Cuando se trata de dinero puede comunicarse a la perfección… ¿Sabe de algún lugar donde pueda dejarlo hasta que despierte? No puedo tenerlo más de un día aquí.

El viejo corrió hacia su maletín, guardó el dinero y fue hacia la puerta. Esta vez, Bulma se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, sin reclamar por no responderle a su pregunta, después de todo ella fue la tonta que volvió a hablarle.

—Gracias por su ayuda —dijo cínica, con una mueca, molesta por toda la situación que no buscó.

—Buma, buma —dijo el viejo cuando se detuvo y regresó hacia ella.

Bulma no dijo nada, solo lo miró y esperó para ver qué quería. El anciano sacó algo de su bolso, tomó su mano y lo dejó en su palma, para luego cerrarla. Inmediatamente después de eso se apresuró en marcharse. Era increíble como un viejo que usaba bastón para movilizarse, bajara las escaleras tan rápido. Cuando lo perdió de vista, le puso atención a lo que había dejado en su mano, quizás otro estúpido remedio. Gritó y lo soltó cuando vio esa asquerosa babosa que le había ofrecido en un comienzo cuando fue a buscarlo a su negocio.

—¡Qué asco! —Corrió al baño para lavarse las manos.

Estuvo un rato recostada en su sofá, observando al hombre y las condiciones en que quedó el cuarto. La alfombra quedó buena para nada con tanta sangre y mugre. No perdería el tiempo en limpiarla, se iría directo a la basura junto con los tirones de ropa que sobrevivieron a la paliza que le dieron al hombre. El anciano era bueno en lo que hacía, pero no sabía ser ordenado y cada algodón, gaza e implemento que utilizó para curarlo y limpiarlo, quedaron repartidas en el suelo.

Era desordenada, siempre lo fue y estaba bien con su estilo de vida, pero esto era demasiado y debía limpiar. Se levantó y fue por una bolsa de basura, escoba y todo lo necesario para ordenar y desinfectar su cuarto. Podría haber subido al robot de limpieza para que hiciera el trabajo por ella, pero el motor se fundió por todo el desastre que tuvo que asear en el primer piso.

En casi dos horas tuvo todo en orden. Ya había tirado la basura y su cuarto lucía más reluciente que nunca, aunque conociéndose, no duraría mucho tiempo así. Vio la hora y entendió por qué tenía tanta hambre, así que decidió ir por algo de comida, pero antes se daría una ducha y cambiaría de ropa. Apestaba, y seguramente su ropa también terminaría en el tarro de la basura.

Estuvo más de diez minutos bajo el agua de la ducha. Adoraba darse baños largos, la relajaba, distraía y ayudaba a no pensar en estupideces, como por ejemplo que tenía un completo desconocido en su cama.

Salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza para secar su cabello y nada más. Siempre paseaba desnuda por su departamento, era tan natural que olvidó por completo a su invitado. Dio un brinquito asustada cuando lo vio en su cama y por un segundo intentó tapar su cuerpo con la toalla, pero rápidamente se calmó y no le dio importancia. Seguramente le tomaría varios días despertar y respecto a eso debía hacer algo. Le preguntaría a Milk sobre un lugar de beneficencia que ayudaran a gente sin dinero, para llevarlo. No podía tenerlo más de un día con ella.

Sin apuro alguno se vistió, peinó su melena y perfumó. Adoraba su cuerpo y eso se notaba en su forma de vestir. Siempre se preocupaba de vestir ropa que marcara sus curvas y mostrara piel. Era una mujer bella, sensual y por eso había tenido varios interesados rondándola. Hombres con físicos parecidos a los humanos, como el hombre que yacía en su cama, hasta seres que conoció en las películas de extraterrestres que veía de pequeña en la Tierra. Había tenido romances, pero nada importante, lo pasó bien con algunos, pero siempre en algún momento el interés se acababa y es por eso que llevaba casi dos años sin salir con nadie. Se sentía cómoda con eso, así tenía más tiempo para su trabajo y hobbies de construcción de robots y mecánica, por lo que no tenía interés en involucrarse con alguien por el momento. Al parecer Milk pensaba que aún seguían en la Tierra y por eso respetaba antiguas tradiciones, como el de tener una pareja y formar una familia, pero estaban en otro planeta, las reglas eran otras y era mejor acostumbrarse para vivir una vida normal.

Se miró en el espejo y le echó una mirada al hombre antes de ir al puesto de Milk. Tenía hambre y estaba cansada, así que ordenaría un poco para llevar.

Caminó entre la gente, e inmediatamente una ola de colores, ruidos, música, olores y sonidos la invadieron. Vendían de todo lo que cualquier ser de una galaxia lejana pudiese necesitar. También había espacio para la ilegalidad, especialmente para la ilegalidad, solo había que saber dónde buscar y podías tener el rabo del príncipe saiyajin servido en tu mesa para la hora de la cena, o usarlo como afrodisiaco, o trofeo de guerra, lo que sea. Sí, era muy posible que el rabo de Vegeta estuviese en este mismo mercado galáctico, solo había que saber buscar.

Como siempre se sentó en su banca habitual, fuera del negocio, frente a la barra. Ahí estaba su cenicero, esperando para que lo llenara de cenizas. La joven de cabello negro y piel clara, estaba retirando los platos y limpiando el mesón.

—Ya pasó la hora de almuerzo, es tarde —dijo en cuanto la vio acomodarse. Continuó con su trabajo sin detenerse a mirarla.

—Tuve un imprevisto. —¡Y vaya que no mentía!

—¿Algo bueno?

—No.

—Entonces no quiero saber.

—Hay un hombre durmiendo en mi cama —comenzó calmada, preocupada de encender un cigarro.

—¿Eso no sería algo bueno para ti?

Bulma frunció el ceño. Milk era tan pacata para todo, que si ya había tenido más de un compañero sexual la convertía en la mujer más promiscua del mundo.

—Está inconsciente y completamente vendado. Parece muerto.

—¡¿Lo atropellaste?! —Se le acercó e intentó no levantar tanto la voz para que no la escucharan.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué dices algo así?!

—Porque eres muy irresponsable para manejar, por eso.

—¡No lo atropellé! Simplemente lo encontré casi muerto en un planeta purgado y no supe qué hacer con él.

—Es muy peligroso ir al hospital, queda muy lejos y los patrulleros no cuidan esa zona —dijo Milk pensativa—. Conozco alguien que trabaja en una casa de acogida para desamparados, viene a almorzar todos los días. Le hablaré de tu problema cuando venga mañana.

—Eso quiere decir que lo tendré toda la noche en mi cuarto. —Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Haz hecho una buena acción, estoy orgullosa de ti. Te has ganado un plato gratis. —La joven caminó hacia el interior del lugar. Era la dueña del negocio y daba órdenes a cinco trabajadores. No era millonaria, pero podía vivir tranquila y además darle trabajo a gente que necesitaba. Perfectamente podría no trabajar y quedarse en casa o hacer algo más, pero adoraba cocinar y la gente frecuentaba el negocio por ella.

Bulma fumó más tranquila. Sabía que Milk la sacaría de este apuro. Solo tendría que resistir una noche y mañana se llevarían al tipo. Ya había hecho mucho con salvarlo y pagar para que lo curaran. Tan solo esperaba que cuando despertase fuese a agradecerle por su tan buena acción y le regresara lo que pagó por él.

—Necesito un favor más —dijo luego de repetirse el plato principal y el postre.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Atropellaste a alguien más?

—Por supuesto que no, ya te dije que yo no le hice nada —respondió enojada, pero se calmó enseguida, necesitaba de su ayuda—. Acompáñame a mi casa. Necesito que lo veas.

—¿Para qué quieres eso? Tu vecino acaba de revisarlo.

—Lo sé, pero dejó medicinas asquerosas y que no pretendo untar en él. No quiero tocarlo, y tengo miedo que vaya a morir en mi cama, además no entendí ninguna instrucción que me dio. Tú sabes de curaciones y tienes remedios caseros.

Milk no respondió enseguida. Se notaba que estaba pensando. Bulma puso su sonrisa más simpática para convencerla.

—¡Oh, vamos! Es un hombre que necesita ayuda y no quiero que muera en mi cama, no podría volver a dormir ahí si pasase eso.

—Está bien. Cuando cierre iré a verte.

—Gracias, pero no tardes. Y no te olvides de traerme comida. —En cuanto dijo eso, se bajó del banco, hizo una seña de despedida y caminó de regreso hacia su hogar.

Por un momento pensó en dormir en la terraza, llevar un par de frazadas y una almohada para pasar la noche mirando las estrellas, tranquila y sola, pero seguramente ese pobre hombre no despertaría hasta en un mes o quizás más, así que estaría bien el sofá de su cuarto.

Estaba cansada. Definitivamente no abriría la tienda, no era tan tarde, pero quería descansar. Aún le dolía el cuerpo por arrastrar al hombre hasta la nave y luego a su cuarto y sin contar la visita inesperada que tuvo en la mañana que la dejó más tensa de lo esperado. Se daría otra ducha, trabajaría en su computador, esperaría a Milk y luego se acostaría. Mañana se pondría al día en el trabajo pendiente. Tenía un par de computadoras y televisores que arreglar y lo había postergado demasiado, después se encargaría de rastrear ese maldito dinero, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Era curioso, pero pese a encontrarse a años luz de distancia de lo que quedó del planeta Tierra, había cosas que no cambiaban en nada, como el comportamiento machista de muchos, las peleas por territorios, ladrones, mentirosos e incluso los tableros de los aparatos electrónicos. Le era muy fácil entenderlos y era tan inteligente que no le tomó tiempo aprender el funcionamiento de los complejos.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto encontró al hombre tal y como lo había dejado, no se había movido un solo centímetro, pero al menos no había que tomarle el pulso pasa saber si estaba vivo o no. Su pecho se levantaba al respirar y bajaba al exhalar.

—Mañana te irás de aquí a un mejor lugar. Por hoy te dejaré dormir en mi cama, pero por tu culpa tendré que tirar las sabanas —le dijo sin mirarlo. Se metió al baño, sacó la ropa y fue directo a la ducha.

* * *

Cerró la llave de la ducha y el agua se detuvo. Mucho más relajada y despejada, tomó su toalla blanca y la puso sobre su cabeza para secar su melena, era época de calor, así que era agradable ducharse seguido y ponerse ropa liguera para soportar el clima. Afortunadamente esta área del planeta contaba con un buen sistema de climatización, no era el mejor, pero ella se las arreglaba para mejorar su estadía. Había sectores mucho más apartados y pobres que debían vivir bajo el calor de los dos soles del planeta y durante las noches resistir el frío que calaba los huesos. Había nacido para vivir más arriba, mucho más alto, por sobre donde transitaban las naves, no había contaminación y se levantaban los edificios y viviendas con el aire puro y limpio, pero continuaba enterrada en la miseria, sin embargo, no se preocupaba, era muy joven y estaba trabajando para dejar esta vida atrás.

Con solo la toalla sobre su cabeza entró a su habitación. Caminó el ropero para escoger la ropa. Ya era tarde, tal vez se pondría enseguida el pijama y metería a la cama, pero optó por una remera y pantalones cortos, ya que debía esperar a Milk. Cuando levantó la vista y vio su reflejo en el espejo del ropero, también vio al hombre durmiendo en su cama. Lucía tan mal que seguramente se iría de casa sin abrir los ojos.

—Es una pena para ti. De seguro nunca tendrás la oportunidad de ver una chica tan linda como yo —dijo en voz alta, sin la preocupación que el hombre pudiese espiarla. Tiró la toalla y se vistió. Iría a trabajar a la terraza hasta que le diera sueño.

La terraza era bastante amplia y ya que guardaba su nave encapsulada, tenía todo el espacio para ella. Por supuesto la vista no era privilegiada, arriba de ellos avanzaba a paso lento una espesa nube de contaminación, seguido de naves y más naves junto con más smog. Pero podía respirar aire limpio gracias a un sistema de ventilación que había inventado y contemplaba un bello cielo estrellado, proyectado holográficamente por otra máquina que creó. De esa manera, podía fantasear que se encontraba en la terraza de cualquier lugar del universo.

Estuvo en su computador casi tres horas. Hizo un poco de trabajo, jugó un par de juegos en línea, compró dos pares de zapatos y perdió el tiempo en redes sociales. Pese a los años fuera de su planeta, continuaba viendo razas desconocidas para ella en las fotos de perfil de las solicitudes de amistad. El universo era infinito al igual como la cantidad de especies de seres vivos pensantes. Y ella que siempre soñó con conocer algún extraterrestre, le comentaba a su padre su deseo de construir juntos una nave espacial para ir más allá de las estrellas. Lamentablemente eso jamás sucedió. Le hubiese encantado que sus padres sobrevivieran para estar juntos y conocer la vida más allá de las estrellas que observaban desde la parte más alta de su hogar. Estaba segura que de haber sobrevivido, su padre se hubiera encargado de terminar en un lugar mucho mejor para ella y su madre, y por eso mismo no se detendría hasta salir de ahí.

En ningún momento se pasó por la cabeza el problema en el que estaba metida, mucho menos los aparatos destrozados que debía entregar. Siempre encontraba una solución a sus problemas y esta no sería la excepción

Fumó un último cigarro y bebió una última copa de vino justo cuando Milk llegó.

No estuvo mucho tiempo en su departamento, el viejo había hecho un muy buen trabajo, vendando y entablillando, así que solo se encargó de ajustar las vendas, dejarle remedios menos desagradables para usar y escuchar una y otra vez a Bulma recordarle que hablara con ese conocido para que se llevaran al hombre.

En media hora, Milk ya abandonaba el lugar, y como ya había pasado en más de una ocasión, Bulma olvidó cerrar la puerta que daba a la calle una vez que despidió y agradeció a Milk por su visita. Era tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan torpe para ella, que dejó sin pestillo la puerta de la reja, por lo que solo bastaba un pequeño toque desde afuera para darse cuenta que se podía entrar.

—Ya llegué cariño ¿Me extrañaste? —dijo al entrar a su cuarto. Llevaba tanto tiempo sola que se gastó una pequeña broma. No podía creer que en dos años lo más cercano a una relación era un completo desconocido en su cama.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, así que prendió la luz de la lamparita sobre su escritorio y dejó el computador en el sofá, al igual que toda la ropa. Desnuda, se metió al baño, se lavó los dientes y puso un poco de crema en el rostro y cuerpo. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y regresó a su cuarto para buscar la camiseta grande y gastada que usaba como camisón. Se giró cuando recordó que debía estar en la cama, pero no pudo moverse cuando vio al supuesto moribundo sentado en la cama con la mayoría de las vendas sueltas, como si hubiera intentado quitárselas, pero su estado debilitado se lo impidió.

Estaba demasiado oscuro. La única luz encendida era débil y por la ubicación y proximidad, la alumbraba solo a ella, pero estaba segura que el hombre la miraba a la cara.

El hombre que encontró hace menos de un día y que tenía más posibilidades de morir sin despertar, estaba sentado con los pies apoyados en el suelo, el codo derecho descansando sobre su pierna y con la cabeza en su mano, como intentando controlar un desagradable dolor de cabeza. Estaba despierto y la miraba a ella, directo a los ojos, en aquel cuarto oscuro y pequeño.

* * *

 **Continuará**

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy actualizando hoy, única y exclusivamente porque ya tenía el capítulo escrito por completo y solo debía revisarlo, de lo contrario no hubiera podido. Me queda una semana de universidad y he tenido pruebas y disertaciones todos los días, estoy muerta de cansada pero súper contenta porque me ha ido bien en todo y debido a eso me permití tomar un descanso para revisar el capítulo y subirlo, además el primer cap tuvo tan buena recepción que en forma de agradecimiento les dejo en segundo.

He respondido gran cantidad de los rws dejados, me propuse responderlos todos, pero por tiempo no he podido. Cuando salga de vacaciones continuaré :)

En cuanto a la historia. Quise narrar un poco sobre Bulma, el lugar donde vive y su alrededor. Me gusta mucho ella y desarrollarla. También me gusta hacerlo con Vegeta, pero siento que con Bulma me cuesta menos. Ella es muy egoísta, pero no es mala y por eso no pudo dejar a al moribundo abandonado, pese a que se arrepiente constantemente. A ella la ayudaron cuando lo necesito y fue su forma de devolverle la mano al universo, aunque claro, ya sentía que había hecho mucho y lo egoísta le estaba ganando a su lado amable y por eso ya estaba harta de tener a esta visita, pero que ya despertó, mucho antes de lo esperado y justo cuando se andaba paseando desnuda por el cuarto, jajajaja.

Vegeta ya está despierto, así que en el próximo capítulo verán interacción entre ambos.

Gracias por leer esta historia. Estoy muy feliz por la recepción que tuvo. El próximo jueves salgo de vacaciones, así que estoy desesperada por tener tiempo libre para descansar y escribir. Muchas gracias a todas por sus buenas vibras, sus saludos y sus rws. ¡Ah! **Sora 147** , me mató tu rw, jajajajaja. Eso de la campaña para que el fic tenga final feliz me parece todo un reto jajajaja.

Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció este capítulo y nos estamos viendo en una próxima actualización.

Miles de besos,

Dev.

13/01/2017.


	3. Novio

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **III**

 **Novio**

* * *

Sus ojos inyectados de sangre se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo reaccionó con un espasmo violento, como si su alma que intentaba escapar hubiera caído de regreso y tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando su cerebro dañado despertó. Le tomó trabajo a Vegeta lograr respirar con normalidad, era como si no hubiera respirado el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo y ahora debía llenar sus pulmones.

El cuerpo le dolía y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. No tenía idea dónde se encontraba ni qué había pasado. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, no podía ordenar las ideas en su cabeza y si más se esforzaba en hacerlo, más le retumbaba el cerebro. Sentía como si estuviese hirviendo dentro de su cabeza y en cualquier momento la masa gris saldría hecha líquido por sus oídos.

En medio de la oscuridad movió su mano derecha para palpar su cuerpo. Sintió vendas en todas sus extremidades, estaba desnudo y con heridas por donde tocase. Eso explicaba el dolor intenso que sentía solo por tener los ojos abiertos.

Estaba confundido. No sabía dónde estaba y no recordaba cómo había terminado en este lugar y si intentaba pensar le hacía peor. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se movió, pero debió permanecer quieto al sentir la mayoría de sus huesos sonar. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor y lograr sentarse en la cama.

Apoyó los pies en el suelo y sintió la alfombra. Sus ojos se adecuaron a la oscuridad y pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación, pero no lograba reconocer nada, absolutamente nada y eso lo hizo enfurecer.

Con la misma mano derecha intentó quitarse las vendas, quería ver el estado de su cuerpo, pero no tenía fuerza para nada, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener el brazo en alto el tiempo necesario para quitarse las molestas vendas de la cabeza. Le dolía la cabeza y en cualquier momento le estallaría.

Apoyó la cabeza en la mano derecha y el codo en la pierna. Estaba exhausto. Sentarse en la cama había consumido la poca energía que tenía y lo único que quería era recordar qué había pasado, sin embargo, no podía.

Escuchó pasos acercarse al cuarto, pero no pudo hablar ni intentar moverse. Simplemente alzó un poco la cabeza para poder mirar.

—Ya llegué cariño ¿Me extrañaste?

Vegeta continuó en silencio, observando a la mujer que entró a la habitación. ¿Le había hablado a él? Al parecer sí, ya que no había nadie más.

Intentó abrir la boca para responder, necesitaba respuestas, pero desechó la idea. Estaba agotado, ni siquiera podía mover los labios e incluso sus ojos ardieron de dolor cuando la mujer prendió una tenue luz a su lado.

La observó quitarse la ropa. La luz iluminaba su cuerpo desnudo, mas no su rostro. De todas maneras fijó la vista en su cara en un intento de reconocerla y entender qué hacía en ese lugar, aunque no lograba apreciar sus facciones con claridad. Debería esperar a que lo mirara y le hablara, pero la mujer, sin percatarse que estaba despierto, se metió al cuarto de al lado.

Seguía en la misma posición cuando la chica regresó a la habitación. La vio caminar, despreocupada, como si buscara algo y eso provocó que su mal humor creciera. Afortunadamente, no tardó mucho en darse la vuelta y encontrar su mirada.

Se observaron unos segundos en silencio.

El grito agudo de Bulma se escuchó hasta en la calle, pero nadie hizo nada al respecto. Todos estaban ocupados con sus vidas como para importarles el chillido escandaloso de una mujer.

Vegeta intentó cubrirse los oídos con las manos, pero solo la derecha le respondió.

—Deja de gritar —dijo con voz ronca, rasposa y los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor de oídos y cabeza.

Bulma por fin pudo moverse y corrió hasta el baño para cubrirse con una toalla, pero no salió de ahí. No lo podía creer. Se supone que ese hombre no despertaría ahora, tal vez no lo haría nunca, pero para su suerte, tenía que hacerlo ahora y con ella paseándose desnuda por el cuarto. Afirmó bien la toalla y volvió para hacerle frente.

—¡¿Por qué no hablaste antes?! ¡Es muy mal educado de tu parte espiarme mientras me cambio de ropa!

—Baja la voz —repitió, molesto. La cabeza le palpitaba de dolor e incluso escuchar su propia voz le causaba molestia.

El enojo de Bulma descendió. Ahora se daba cuenta que no había estado espiándola. Simplemente había despertado y estaba tan débil y en mal estado que no podía hablar. Se le acercó un poco, y dudó si tocarlo o no, no se veía muy amistoso, pero era comprensible.

—No debiste intentar quitarte las vendas, estás muy débil —dijo con voz suave para no molestarlo. En cuanto rozó su hombro, Vegeta se puso tenso, como si ella fuese a hacerle daño, pero solo dio un respingo, no pudo hacer más—. Está bien, no voy a lastimarte. Yo fui la que te trajo hasta acá y te salvó, no voy a hacerte nada malo —comentó con una sonrisa que él ignoró por completo.

No la escuchó. Continuaba mareado y cansado. Sentía el cuerpo caliente y completamente debilitado.

—Agua… —pidió con dificultad.

Bulma fue al baño y le trajo un vaso con agua. Lo ayudó a beber pese a la evidente molestia del hombre por ser ayudado. Se veía tan mal que decidió no contarle lo que le pasó, sería un shock demasiado fuerte para alguien que acababa de despertar y librarse de la muerte. Además, aún no preguntaba nada y lo más seguro es que caería dormido en cualquier momento.

—Es mejor que te recuestes. Aún estás muy grave. Tengo remedios que te ayudarán con el dolor, pero debes acostarte. No te preocupes, mañana vendrán a ayudarte y te pondrás mucho mejor.

Tuvo que emplear un poco de fuerza para convencerlo y regresarlo a la cama. Se notaba adolorido y afiebrado.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una vez acostado. No lograba recordar absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, pero el agotamiento mental no le daba paso a desesperarse por la situación. No aún.

Forzó su cerebro para recordar algún momento antes de despertar, pero estaba todo en blanco. Por un momento quiso levantarse, hablar y exigir respuestas, pero su cerebro ya no tuvo más energía para trabajar y se apagó por completo.

Bulma fue hasta el escritorio por los remedios que Milk había dejado para él. Había escrito en un papel para qué servía cada uno y así no olvidarlo.

—Es mejor que trates de dormir ahora. Ya habrá tiempo para conversar. Tengo un remedio para el dolor que te hará dormir y pomada para tus heridas. Tuviste mucha suerte de que te encontrara, la verdad es que creí que terminarías muerto en mi cama, pero mírate, despertaste mucho antes de lo esperado… Aunque para ser honestos, pensé que jamás abrirías los ojos. —Fue a la cama con un par de remedios, pero el hombre ya se había dormido o tal vez perdido la inconsciencia nuevamente.

Revisó sus heridas y se sorprendió de ver que las más leves habían comenzado a cicatrizar, especialmente las del rostro, pero por la poca luz no fue capaz de apreciar sus facciones. Las heridas graves continuaban igual de mal y esas vendó después de aplicar el ungüento que Milk había dejado para él. Fue por un paño húmedo para bajarle la fiebre y también buscó un par de cobijas extras para tener en caso de que las necesitase en medio de la noche.

Estaba cansada. Había tenido un día extremadamente duro y ahora tenía que dárselas de enfermera. Maldita ciudad peligrosa, podría haberlo llevado al hospital y olvidarse del problema, pero era tan riesgoso cruzar algunos sectores que terminó con el moribundo en su cama. Se arrepentía demasiado por tener buen corazón. Todo sería mejor si el tipo fuese millonario y luego le agradeciera sus atenciones, pero considerando su mala suerte, lo más seguro es que se trataba de un pobre muerto de hambre que solo le hará gastar dinero.

Definitivamente mañana debía deshacerse de él.

Una vez que terminó de atenderlo, quitó las cosas del sofá para poder acostarse. Se arropó con una cobija delgada, ya que aún hacía calor, pese a la hora y se quedó dormida casi al momento de poner la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba exhausta y solo quería descansar, pero no pudo del todo, ya que tuvo varias pesadillas en las que era atacada por el hombre de su cama. Parecía una momia de película de terror que se lanzaba sobre ella para romperle el cuello, entonces ella corría por un pasillo largo, intentando alejarse del monstruo, pero por más que corriera y el otro caminara, no podía escapar. Incluso en el sueño, lloraba y gritaba arrepentida de haberlo recogido.

A la mañana siguiente despertó más tarde de lo habitual, y era de esperar, ya que todo el ajetreo del día anterior, sumado a las terribles pesadillas con este hombre momia no le permitieron descansar como se debía. Desganada se sentó y apoyó los pies en el suelo. El hombre continuaba durmiendo, y eso era bueno para ella, ya que le permitiría hacer sus cosas e ir con Milk para saber si ya había conversado con esta persona del refugio, aunque se supone que iba a almorzar, por lo que quedaban muchas horas por esperar.

Bajó al primer piso y se preparó desayuno. Estaba hambrienta y demasiado cansada para levantarse e ir donde Milk, quería desayuno ahora y mismo. Luego de eso, fue a su cuarto para comprobar que el hombre continuara durmiendo, así fue para su suerte, no quería lidiar mucho con él y mientras más pronto se fuese, mejor.

Se metió al baño, cerró con pestillo y se quitó la ropa, ya no andaría desnuda por la casa hasta que estuviese completamente sola. Lo de anoche había sido muy incómodo y no quería que se repitiera, además, nadie podía asegurarle que el desconocido en su cama fuese un pervertido, psicópata, o un violador y con algo de fuerza podría someterla sin problemas. Se le notaba débil, pero había visto su cuerpo, todos esos músculos y definitivamente debía tener fuerza.

Luego de asearse y vestirse, bajó al primer piso para trabajar. Por fin subió la persiana de metal y abrió su tienda para comenzar el día. Se insultó mentalmente al darse cuenta que había dejado sin cerrojo y prometió que jamás volvería a suceder, como tantas otras veces ya había sucedido.

Las horas pasaron sin darse cuenta. Reparó mucho de los aparatos que esos cavernícolas le rompieron y hasta se dio el tiempo de intentar rastrear ese maldito dinero, pero sin éxito. Cuando ya era la hora de almuerzo, subió para ver a su invitado y luego bajó para cerrar la tienda. Ya era la hora de almorzar.

* * *

—¿Cómo que no vino hoy a almorzar? —preguntó preocupada, tanto que dejó su cigarro sin encender en el cenicero.

—Generalmente viene todos los días —respondió Milk—, pero hay veces que no. Creo que se pasa a ese restaurant de comida congriana. No entiendo por qué van a ese lugar. Todo el mundo sabe que la carne que usan en sus platos es de animales muertos que encuentran en las calles —comentó molesta y pensativa.

—Eso es lo de menos, necesito que alguien se lleve a ese tipo antes que vuelva a despertar. —No resistió más y ahora sí encendió su cigarro.

—¿Ya despertó?

—Sí, anoche. —No quiso comentarle el detalle que se encontraba desnuda. Sabía que la juzgaría y no creería que fue un accidente.

—¿Y qué dijo? ¿Te contó que le pasó?

—No dijo casi nada, me pidió agua, luego lo obligué a acostarse y antes que pudiera arreglarle las vendas o darle un remedio, ya se había dormido.

—Tal vez volvió a perder el conocimiento.

—Eso a mí no me importa, yo quiero que se vaya, quiero dormir en mi cama. Todavía me duele la espalda por dormir en el sofá. —Su mal humor iba creciendo más y más.

—No te preocupes, mañana seguramente aparecerá y lo llevaré personalmente a tu casa.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —Sonrió con su mejor cara para que Milk no cambiara de opinión.

—Claro que sí. Ayudaste a un pobre hombre, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

—Eso y darme comida para llevar. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Además tengo que ir a comprar ropa para mi invitado, en caso que despierte, no quiero que ande desnudo por la casa.

—Buena idea. Ve a comprar algo y luego regresas a buscar comida. Te haré el doble para que le des a tu invitado. El pobre debe estar hambriento.

—Lo único que ha hecho mi invitado es darme dolor de cabeza, espalda y hacer que gaste dinero que no tengo —exclamó enojada.

—No reclames más y ve a comprar la ropa. El almuerzo lo invitaré yo.

Y así lo hizo. Caminó unas cuadras hasta que encontró un puesto barato de ropa. Escogió lo que pensó podría quedarle y regresó con Milk para retirar la comida. Inmediatamente después, se marchó a su casa para trabajar en reparaciones pendientes y seguir arreglando lo que estropearon esos matones descerebrados.

Pasaron un par de horas, llegaron un par de clientes y compraron cosas inútiles que ella hacía pasar por talismanes milagrosos, también fueron a retirar un televisor y una aspiradora eléctrica que no funcionaba, pero que ella reparó y mejoró. Siempre hacía eso, además de reparar los aparatos, los mejoraba, aunque no se lo pedían, lo hacía de todas maneras, le era fácil y así se hacía más conocida en el lugar.

Se sintió un poco cansada debido a lo mal que durmió y al calor que azotaba por sobre sus cabezas. Ni siquiera la densa capa de smog era capaz de detener los rayos del sol. Bajó la cortina, dio vuelta el letrero para indicar que estaba cerrado y subió al segundo piso para darse una ducha. Tenía sueño, así que luego de refrescarse iría a dormir una siesta a la terraza.

Grande sería su sorpresa, cuando al entrar a su cuarto, encontrara al hombre de pie y con varias de las vendas en el suelo. Esta vez no gritó, no dijo nada y no fue necesario abrir la boca porque el hombre la escuchó en cuanto se detuvo detrás de él.

Vegeta se volteó y la quedó mirando.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Vegetasei

—¡¿Cómo que no saben qué pasó con él?! —gritó el rey Vegeta, furioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro y su ira iba creciendo a medida que pasaban los minutos y nadie llegaba con información solida respecto al paradero de su hijo—. ¡Todos en esta habitación terminarán sin su cabeza si no me traen información de Vegeta!

En el gran salón donde el monarca se dedicaba a gobernar y recibir invitados importantes, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca o cualquiera terminaría muerto. Se supone que el príncipe había ido a una misión normal y ahora no se tenía noticas ni del escuadrón ni de él y solo ahora se enteraba el rey.

Eso era lo que más lo alteraba.

Tarble se mantenía en silencio y estático en su lugar. Tenía miedo por su hermano mayor, pero no podía decir nada o sería tomado como signo de debilidad. Deseaba ir en su búsqueda, ofrecerse como parte de los saiyajin que debían encontrarlo, pero sabía que su padre no lo aceptaría ya que no hacía más que despreciarlo. Por lo tanto, lo más inteligente en ese momento era esperar a que se fuera o echara a todos del salón y luego podría hacer algo al respecto. Le parecía extraño que todo esto hubiese pasado, algo debió haberle sucedido, algo muy extremo como para que se perdiera total contacto con Vegeta. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba vivo, era imposible que su hermano falleciera, era demasiado inteligente y poderoso como para perecer en un planeta sin importancia, esto debía ser algo más y era su deber averiguarlo, pero lamentablemente, debía seguir en silencio presenciando el ataque de histeria de su padre. Si él fuese el rey ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto, hubiera usado su cerebro y actuado, pero su padre siempre tenía que hacer gala de su furia y fuerza bruta antes de tomar decisiones y eso le podía pasar la cuenta en cuanto al tiempo.

—Señor —comenzó el soldado, intentando controlar el temblor en su voz y cuerpo. No le agradaba ser quien diera las malas noticias—. Nos informan que el príncipe y su escuadrón jamás llegaron al planeta indicado… En algún momento de la misión desviaron su rumbo a otro planeta y desde ese momento no se contactaron más.

—¡Son todos unos inútiles! ¡Tengo la mejor tecnología de la galaxia para nada!

«Eso no es así» corrigió Tarble mentalmente. Su tecnología era buena, pero por culpa de la soberbia del rey jamás sería la mejor.

—¡Quiero el mejor escuadrón reunido aquí en cinco minutos para recibir mis instrucciones! —rugió furioso el monarca.

—¡Sí, Su Majestad! —El soldado salió corriendo del salón. Esta vez se había salvado de terminar con la cabeza rodando hacia los pies del rey.

Tarble observó a su padre, molesto y debió contener su ira. Lo que tenía que hacer era enviar soldados que ya se encontraran en el área donde se vio por última vez a su hermano. No había tiempo que perder. Si su hermano estaba en peligro debían ir ahora mismo, pero si abría la boca y le decía lo que pensaba, su padre haría todo lo contrario, solo para humillarlo en frente del que pudiera. Tenía que encontrar otra forma de convencerlo sin decirle directamente.

—Creo que deberíamos avisarle a Lee —dijo el joven príncipe a su padre.

Vegeta miró a su hijo sin entender lo que decía, por lo que el joven continuó.

—Es la prometida de mi hermano, debería informársele. —Por supuesto que no le importaba para nada ese motivo. Su intención era que pensara en ella, ya que se encontraba muy cerca del lugar donde desapareció su hermano. No confiaba mucho en ella, nunca le agradó, pero sabía que haría cualquier cosa por Vegeta, por lo tanto, era la indicada para buscarlo.

—¡Retírate de aquí, bueno para nada! —bramó fuera de sí. Estuvo a un segundo de reventarle la cabeza contra el suelo, pero al escuchar el nombre de Lee, le hizo recordar que ella está cerca del lugar donde su hijo había desaparecido—. ¡Contacten a Lee de inmediatamente! —ordenó a sus hombres.

Tarble caminó a paso rápido, no le importaba un insulto más. También iría por su hermano y esperaba encontrarlo sano y salvo.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Vegeta reconoció enseguida a la chica que entró al cuarto. Era la misma de la noche anterior —o tal vez había pasado más tiempo durmiendo. Estaba completamente desorientado—. La misma que le dio agua y trató de "cariño".

La contempló concentrado, de pies a cabeza para intentar recordarla, pero no había nada dentro de su cabeza. Estaba completamente en blanco y aunque el dolor de cabeza había cesado un poco, no podía pensar, no podía recordar nada.

Su primer impulso fue tomarla del cuello, apretárselo y exigirle respuestas. Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, como algo natural, pero no se movió de su lugar. La observó a los ojos e hizo un intento más por intentar recordar.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al ver esa mirada asesina a dos metros de distancia. Se le vino a la mente la pesadilla. Ahí frente a ella tenía a la momia sicópata lista para matarla y todo por ser estúpida y meter un completo desconocido en su casa. El espacio era peligroso, había toda clase de razas violentas que no duraría en acabar con ella solo por mera diversión y ella no pensó eso cuando lo recogió casi muerto de ese planeta abandonado.

Sintió otro escalofrío en su cuerpo, pero se armó de valor y decidió hablar, especialmente al notar que continuaba desnudo y que las vendas no tapaban demasiado.

—Hay ropa para ti sobre esa silla. Si ya tienes fuerzas para levantarte deberías tenerla para vestirte. No puedes andar desnudo por mi casa. —Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo de pie. Bajo todas las heridas, vendas y parches, se notaba el cuerpo bien formado del hombre.

Vegeta suavizó un poco la mirada. Le costó un poco entenderle, pero luego vio la ropa de la que hablaba. Estaba demasiado confundido para tomar alguna decisión, además su instinto más primario ya le había indicado que se encontraba a salvo en ese lugar y no había que apresurarse. ¿A salvo de qué? No tenía idea, no recordaba nada, pero era algo que sintió.

—Necesito respuestas. —Finalmente habló. No se movió para ir por la ropa, no le importaba.

—Tendrás todas las respuestas que quieras, también remedios y comida, pero por favor, ¿serías tan amable de vestirte primero? —Lo miró a los ojos para que viera que hablaba en serio.

Observó la ropa. Pantalones y camiseta negras, bóxer, calcetines y botas oscuras. Por alguna razón no le gustó lo que vio, pero era lo único que había. Caminó hacia la silla, entonces Bulma decidió salir de su habitación para esperar a que se vistiera. Al parecer, su invitado no era muy pudoroso.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó en cuanto la vio moverse. Dejó de lado la ropa para mirarla de forma autoritaria.

—Afuera, para que te vistas. Tranquilo, estaré detrás de la pared, no iré a ningún lado. —Frunció el ceño ante su comportamiento. No era para nada agradecido y ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. Definitivamente debía marcharse enseguida, no le importaba que estuviera débil y con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

No le quitó la vista de encima, desconfiado y alerta, pero la joven no representaba peligro, no sintió amenaza posible en sus movimientos. Tampoco entendía por qué pensaba eso al verla. Volvió a tomar la ropa, se apresuraría en vestirse para poder hablar de una vez por todas, pero no le gustó para nada, y ella se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué tiene de mala esa ropa? La que tenías antes estaba rota y asquerosa. Tengo buen gusto, seguramente te verás guapo con eso, ya póntelo, para conversar de una vez por todas. —No esperó y salió del cuarto, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le lanzó el hombre por su comentario. Cumplió con lo que dijo, y lo esperó detrás de la pared, junto a la puerta abierta. Recargó su espalda y cruzó de brazos.

Vegeta no aguardó más y comenzó a vestirse. La ropa era de su talla, eso significaba que la mujer lo conocía.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó mientras se ponía el bóxer. Debió hacerlo con cuidado, tenía un parche manchado con sangre en un costado de su abdomen y dolía como los mil demonios cuando se movía muy rápido. Debió haber sufrido un accidente muy fuerte como para que la simple tarea de vestirse, significara tanto esfuerzo.

—¿A qué te refieres con qué sucedió? Tú mejor que nadie debe recordarlo.

—Si te pregunto es porque no lo recuerdo —respondió molesto.

—¿Y qué es lo que recuerdas? —Ya estaba decidido, una más y lo sacaría a patadas de su casa.

—Nada —dijo en voz baja, con la vista perdida en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba entre el escritorio y el sofá, justo al lado de la ventana para que la luz iluminara a la perfección.

Miró su cuerpo, sus heridas y las vendas. Las marcas de golpe en su piel, las magulladuras de pocos días y cicatrices antiguas. Observó su rostro, sus ojos e intentó reconocerse, pero ni siquiera eso pudo. El reflejo de ese espejo le mostraba un completo extraño.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —exclamó sorprendida y no pudo evitar asomarse para mirarlo. Al menos ya se había cubierto abajo.

—No, por lo que es mejor que vayas hablando de una vez. ¿Quién soy y quién eres tú? Dime qué fue lo que pasó y por qué estoy aquí. —Levantó la voz, irritado y desorientado. Apenas tenía la fuerza necesaria para estar de pie, hablar y vestirse, pero quería respuestas, ahora mismo.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres para…?! —No pudo terminar su perorata. Escuchó el timbre de la puerta al abrir en el primer piso. Ella había dejado el cartel de cerrado, pero al parecer no cerró con pestillo, como solía ocurrirle seguido. Tenía que ir a ver. Hace más de cinco meses que no le intentaban robar, eso era mucho tiempo considerando el lugar poblado donde vivía, no podía confiarse—. Espérame aquí —dijo con el ceño fruncido, igual que él—. Volveré en seguida y termina de vestirte, por favor.

Nuevamente se molestó por la forma en que le habló, pero no le dijo nada ni la detuvo. Quiso continuar vistiéndose, pero volvió a mirarse al espejo.

Bulma se apresuró en bajar las escaleras. Sus sospechas eran ciertas. Lo supo en cuanto llegó al primer piso y reconoció dos jóvenes que eran conocidos en esa área por robar a la gente que andaba de paso por el sector.

—Está cerrado, ¿acaso no saben leer? —Fue directo a la máquina registradora. Justo debajo de ella, en el mueble, guardaba su arma.

Los ladronzuelos, jóvenes delgados de no más de diecisiete años eran de la misma raza. Podrían pasar perfectamente como niños humanos, de no ser por los ojos amarillos y la piel verde. Seguramente tenían más detalles que los diferenciaban de la raza de Bulma, pero se ocultaban bajo la ropa.

—Estamos mirando —respondió el mayor, mientras el otro caminaba por el otro lado, entre los estantes con productos a la venta.

Bulma intentó no perder de vista a ninguno.

—Está cerrado, es mejor que se vayan. ¡Sé quiénes son ustedes y ya me harté! ¡Vayan a robar a otra tienda! ¡No se metan conmigo! —Sacó su arma para amenazarlos y si era necesario, disparar, pero antes de encañonarlos, tiró la pistola al suelo, debido a la piedra que le llegó a la mano.

El chico que se encontraba entre los estantes tenía muy buena puntería con su onda, tanto que pudo acertar en la mano de Bulma, sin contar con mucha visibilidad.

La mujer se arrodilló para alcanzar la pistola, pero el otro chico saltó hasta el otro lado del mesón y la atrapó primero.

—¡Abre la caja fuerte, ahora! —ordenó sin dejar de apuntarle.

Bulma retrocedió hasta chocar con una repisa repleta de artículos electrónicos. Todo detrás de ella se movió y tintineó ligeramente, pero nada cayó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué caja fuerte?! ¡Yo no tengo eso!

—¡No mientas! ¡Más te vale hacerlo o voy a disparar!

—¡¿Así?! ¡Pues fíjate que peores tipos me han amenazado! —Lamentablemente no mentía.

—Kronty, ve a revisar a ese cuarto —dijo el joven con el arma, sin dejar de encañonar a Bulma. El otro chico obedeció sin dudar.

—¡Idiota, esa es mi cocina! ¡No hay ninguna caja fuerte! —De forma inconsciente trató de moverse, pero se arrepintió y levantó las manos—. ¡Les va a ir muy mal por meterse conmigo!

—¿Qué nos vas hacer? —preguntó confiado y burlón, mientras que desde la cocina se escuchaba como el joven tiraba todo al suelo, sin nada de cuidado, en busca de la caja fuerte.

—¡Tengo gente que se encargará de ustedes! ¡Se los aseguro!

—¿Gente? Sabemos que no tienes a nadie, te hemos vigilado, siempre estás sola.

Ese comentario le dolió mil veces más que la piedra en la mano o incluso que un posible disparo. No pudo evitar pensar en Milk, que siempre le recordaba lo sola que estaba y lo importante que era encontrar una pareja, no solo por estabilidad, también para compañía y seguridad, ya que las personas solas solían sufrir más robos que los que tenían a alguien. Cómo odiaba cuando le decía eso, y cuanto odió ahora a estos malditos niños por recordárselo.

—¡Qué saben ustedes si estoy con alguien o no! ¡Soy una mujer joven y hermosa, cualquiera mataría por estar conmigo! —exclamó ofendida, casi olvidando por un segundo que estaba siendo asaltada y encañonada con su propia arma—. ¡Arriba está mi novio y les aseguro que les dará una paliza a los dos por haberme lastimado! ¡Y el niño que está en mi cocina, DEJA DE ROMPER MIS COSAS!

—¡Cállate y dinos donde está la caja fuerte!

—¡No hay ninguna caja fuerte, niño estúpido! ¡Ya van a ver! ¡Salgan ahora antes que mi novio baje, es un hombre muy fuerte y van a terminar llorando, llamando a sus mamás!

—Dinos donde está la caja y nos iremos de inmedia… —Se calló cuando vio a un hombre musculoso y cubierto de vendas sueltas, bajando por las escaleras. Estaba desnudo del torso, por lo que pudo ver los músculos en brazos y abdomen. Y ni hablar de su rostro, en verdad tenía una mirada intimidante que lo hizo sentir temor, pese a ser él quien contaba con la ventaja por tener el arma.

Vegeta ya se había puesto pantalones y botas, solo le quedaba la camiseta cuando escuchó el escandalo abajo. No lo meditó mucho y bajó para ver qué sucedía.

Al verlo en la escalera, Bulma no dudó en correr para ponerse detrás de él. Notó enseguida el miedo que causó en el chico y quiso usarlo a su favor.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó con un tono de voz tan autoritario que hasta Bulma se sintió intimidada.

—Estos niños que se creen ladrones se metieron a mi tienda a causar destrozos —respondió la joven. Se recargó en la espalda de Vegeta y habló asustada, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando la cara de miedo del niño.

El adolescente puso sus dedos en la boca para silbar. Inmediatamente después de eso, el otro chico salió corriendo de la cocina. En su carrera, quiso pasar por al lado de Vegeta, pero el hombre, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, estiró el brazo sin esfuerzo alguno, ocasionando que el joven chocara con su extremidad y terminara en el suelo con la nariz sangrando. El impacto lo sintió como si hubiera corrido contra una pared de concreto sólido.

La joven quedó perpleja al ver la fuerza del hombre. Solo hace un día estaba prácticamente muerto, parecía que jamás despertaría y ahora con solo mover el brazo delante del niño pudo tirarlo al suelo y romperle la nariz.

—¡¿Quieres lo mismo para ti?! —preguntó altanera, pero aún escondida detrás del hombre—. Váyanse de una vez, si no quieren que mi novio les dé una paliza.

El chico tiró el arma para correr y ayudar a su compañero. Estaba acostumbrado a robarles a gente sola, mujeres y ancianos. No solía tratar con hombres de este tipo y jamás en su vida había disparado un arma, lo suyo eran las piedras. Tomó a su amigo de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo de la tienda.

Bulma se apresuró para ir a la puerta y ponerle el cerrojo. Esta vez no olvidaría hacerlo cada noche, al menos por un tiempo. Cuando volteó, recargó la espalda en la puerta y le sonrió a Vegeta.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo. Pero la sonrisa se esfumó enseguida cuando lo vio acercarse con esa mirada asesina.

—¡Deja las tonterías y dime de una vez qué fue lo que me pasó y quién demonios soy! —exclamó molesto.

No recordaba absolutamente nada y se estaba desesperando. Esta mujer que lo trató de cariño y ahora clamaba ser su novia era la de las respuestas y no la dejaría en paz hasta que dijera todo lo que sabía de él.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todas, gracias por leer el capítulo tres de Casualidad.

¡Les cuento que por fin salí de vacaciones! Desde ayer que soy libre y feliz, aunque tremendamente cansada, pero relajada porque pasé todas mis materias y me eximí de exámenes, así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es disfrutar las vacaciones y escribir.

Y bueno, Vegeta ya despertó y el pobre no recuerda nada e ingenuamente piensa que Bulma sabe todo de él. Desde el próximo capítulo veremos lo que sucederá con las mentiras de ella y cómo será la relación de ambos a causa de eso.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, chicas. No saben lo alegre que me ponen y alientan a seguir escribiendo. Este fin de semana podré responderlos con más calma, porque lo primero que quiero ahora, luego de publicar, es dormir.

Miles de besos,

Dev.

20/01/2017.


	4. Argon

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **IV**

 **Argon**

* * *

—No recuerdo nada, estoy vendado de pies a cabeza y tú eres la única persona que tengo para recordar. Dime ahora quién demonios soy y qué pasó —Insistió furioso. Ya no soportaba más la situación. Su cabeza le iba a explotar, pero no se movería de ahí hasta que esa mujer le dijera qué había pasado con él y quien era.

—Está bien, cálmate. Te lo diré, pero no te agites más, estás demasiado débil. —La mente de la chica trabajó a velocidad relámpago. El tipo que tenía frente a ella era fuerte y al parecer un tanto violento, no quería hacerlo enojar más, de lo contrario podría lastimarla y no había nadie más que la defendiera. Odiaba cuando Milk tenía razón, pero a veces era necesario tener alguien al lado para cuidarse mutuamente en un lugar tan peligroso como en el que vivían, pero no quería tener novio por esa razón, aún soñaba con enamorarse y sentir la pasión estallar al estar con un hombre, no solo para que cuidaran su negocio de los ladrones —o matones, como próximamente aparecerían—, y tampoco tenía intenciones de gastar dinero en un guardaespaldas, especialmente después de haber perdido tanto dinero en un desconocido que para agradecérselo la tenía arrinconada, exigiéndole saber toda la verdad. ¿Toda la verdad? ¿Qué verdad? Si ella sabía menos que él, pero debía hablar pronto, porque su invitado se veía de muy mal humor—. No había querido decirte nada porque cuando despertaste estabas muy mal y pensé que afectaría tu recuperación si recibías una noticia tan fuerte.

—No me importa, ya estoy bien, habla de una vez.

Bulma supo que eso no era cierto. Bastaba con verlo para notar que continuaba muy débil y malherido y pese a eso ya podía ponerse de pie, hablar y discutirle. Realmente se trataba de un hombre con fuerza, algo que podría serle muy útil, considerando su estado actual. No le vendría nada de mal una ayuda extra y protección para cuando esos matones regresen, después de todo, había gastado mucho dinero en él, y de alguna forma debía devolvérselo. Lamentablemente ya había escuchado que eran novios, por lo que debería continuar con esa mentira, no quería que la descubriera con tanta facilidad y en verdad necesitaba a alguien como él.

Se sintió un poco mal por lo que haría a continuación, pero sería por poco tiempo, hasta que solucionara sus problemas y le regresara el dinero invertido en él. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer en agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida. Luego, ella misma lo ayudaría a averiguar quién era.

—En realidad no me sorprende que hayas perdido la memoria. Te encontré casi muerto. Se nota que te habían atacado entre varios y seguramente pensaron que habías muerto, por eso te dejaron tirado y solo.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —No le quitó la vista de encima a sus ojos claros. Quería intentar recordar a medida que la joven continuaba hablando.

—Habíamos acordado reunirnos en ese planeta. Trabajas para mí, mi nombre es Bulma y me ayudas a recolectar partes de naves, tableros, lo que sea que me sirva para mi negocio. ¿Ves? —Le indicó con las manos para mirar a su alrededor—. Arreglo artefactos eléctricos y también construyo naves y otras cosas, pero se me hace más rentable arreglar objetos pequeños y de uso diario porque al parecer nadie cree que una mujer puede hacer una nave espacial mucho mejor que toda una tropa de hombres gordos, grasientos y estúpidos. —Se detuvo. Eso último no venía al caso, era un tema personal que la hacía sentir furiosa y frustrada cada vez que lo recordaba.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y observó a su alrededor. Efectivamente, estaba rodeado de televisores, transmisores y muchas cosas que no lograba reconocer, seguramente por la falta de memoria.

—¿Trabajo para ti y somos novios? —preguntó desconfiado. Había algo que no le calzaba. "Novio" no era una palabra que él usaría, al menos eso sentía. No tenía idea qué era, pero ya que no recordaba nada, debía confiar en su instinto.

—Bueno, comenzaste trabajando para mí, y luego, con el tiempo nos gustamos y terminamos saliendo… —lo dijo lo más convencida posible, intentando ocultar la incomodidad y nerviosismo.

—No creo que seamos novios, como dices —dijo tajante y miró de pies a cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —respondió ofendida. La incomodidad quedó de lado ante sus palabras—. ¡Cualquier hombre mataría por estar conmigo! Ahora no lo recuerdas, pero siempre tengo una fila de pretendientes invitándome a salir. Deberías estar honrado porque te escogí a ti. —Terminó con la cara roja. No era su intención inventar tanta tontería, pero ya le habían faltado demasiado al respeto en menos de un día.

—Lo digo porque te asustaste y gritaste cuando te vi desnuda.

—¡Ah, es por eso! —Se tomó un segundo para inventar la razón. Se estaba arrepintiendo de mentirle, pese a estar amnésico, era un hombre muy despierto e inteligente, pero ya no había vuelta atrás—. No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, tú y yo aún no hemos hecho nada… —Sintió la cara caliente, seguramente sus mejillas ya estaban rojas, mientras que él continuaba de pie, juzgándola y sin expresión en el rostro, salvo por el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta la examinó nuevamente antes de responder.

—No creo ser de los que pierden el tiempo esperando para tener sexo.

—¡Pues fíjate que esperar por mí vale la pena! Vale cada maldito segundo —dijo molesta. Y por millonésima vez, se arrepintió de haberlo salvado.

Vegeta decidió no discutir su punto. No tenía nada que decir respecto a eso, después de todo ella sabía mucho más de él, que él mismo. Pero había un pequeño detalle que tal vez lo ayudaría a recordar.

—Mi nombre, cuál es mi nombre.

No habían interactuado mucho, pero Bulma ya notó que este tipo no solía hacer preguntas, más bien demandaba por respuestas.

Un nombre. ¿Qué tan difícil era decir un nombre para dejarlo contento? Nada seguramente, pero en ese momento se volvió lo más complejo del mundo. Miró a todos lados, solo sus ojos buscaron por algo que pudiera darle la idea de un nombre para este completo extraño, que pasó de ser un moribundo en su cama a su trabajador y novio en menos de un minuto. No debía ser cualquiera, debía ser algo que congeniara con su personalidad, de lo contrario podía no creerle y quizás qué terminaría haciéndole.

Vio los tableros electrónicos, piedras, unos vegetales congelados que salieron rodando desde la cocina a causa del desastre dejado por el joven ladrón, pero nada que pudiera darle un nombre. Hasta que fijó su atención en un pequeño motor de moto que le estaba dando problemas en su reparación. El motor funcionaba a base de gases, y uno de esos era un tanto difícil para conseguir como para trabajar. Todo un dolor de cabeza para cualquiera.

—Argon —dijo confiada. Lo único que hizo fue quitarle el acento a la "o" y dejárselo a la "a" para que sonara mejor.

—Argon —repitió Vegeta en voz baja. Se escuchaba como un nombre, pero no podía recordar nada. Era algo sumamente frustrante—. Necesito más información. Donde vivo, por qué fui atacado, lo que sea que me ayude a recordar.

—Nunca me dijiste donde vivías, te recuerdo que no llevábamos mucho y no eres bueno para hablar de ti. Solamente venías en la semana para ayudarme en mi trabajo, yo te pagaba, no mucho, porque ya sabes que todo está muy caro y es difícil hacer dinero. Nunca me hablaste de familiares, y creo que te atacaron en ese planeta para robarte. Eso es muy típico.

—¿Fue en otro planeta?

—Sí, te adelantaste a mí, llegaste antes para adelantar trabajo. Tuviste suerte que llegara a tiempo y te encontrara, de lo contrario hubieras muerto… Creo que alguien le debe un "gracias" a alguien —dijo altanera, esperando que reaccionara.

—Supongo que tienes una nave.

—Claro, la uso para trabajar. —Iba a mencionarle las "gracias", pero él habló primero.

—Llévame a ese planeta. Si estoy allá puede que recuerde algo.

—¡Oye, no me puedes dar órdenes! Yo soy tu jefa.

—Se supone que eres mi pareja y debes ayudarme a recuperar la memoria. Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Tenemos que salir ahora.

—Pero estás muy lastimado. Es un viaje de muchas horas, te puede hacer mal.

—Estoy bien. No me hagas perder el tiempo y vamos —exigió.

—Para tú información tengo un negocio que atender. Tengo que hacer mi propio dinero para sobrevivir —dijo enojada.

—Primero vamos a ese planeta. Luego yo te ayudaré, además, tienes que limpiar este basurero antes de atender público —dijo mirando a su alrededor. El desorden no solo era por culpa de los ladronzuelos que ingresaron hace un rato, se notaba que era de mucho antes.

—No me juzgues. Te informo que esta es mi forma de organizar todo, así sé dónde está cada cosa y no se pierde nada.

—Iré a terminar de vestirme. Salimos enseguida —dicho esto, regresó al segundo piso. Le dolió todo el cuerpo subir las escaleras, pero apretó los dientes y se concentró en subir. Ya tendría tiempo para descansar.

—Maldito… —Interrumpió el insulto. No le quedaba otra opción. Debía llevarlo. Se suponía que eran novios y por supuesto que tenía que ayudarlo. Tan solo esperaba que si recuperaba la memoria fuera después que los matones la visitaran, de lo contrario tendría el doble de problemas.

Una vez en la nave, Bulma lo observó cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Las vendas habían quedado mayoritariamente ocultas bajo la ropa. Solo se podían apreciar las de los brazos y la de la cabeza que rodeaba su frente, donde había tenido el mayor daño. Los parches en el rostro los había retirado y solo quedaban pequeños cortes y marcas oscuras, pero nada terrible. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, con más calma y vestido, notó que se trataba de un hombre realmente apuesto, de no ser por ese ceño fruncido todo el tiempo. Pese a que le quedaba un poco ajustada, había acertado a la talla de la ropa. Era un gusto tener tan buena vista a su lado de vez en cuando, acostumbrada a viajar sola todo el tiempo. Esto le haría bien.

—¿Alguna vez has limpiado este lugar? —preguntó al momento que se cruzaba de brazos, piernas y la miraba.

Bulma frunció el ceño, mientras encendía el motor de la nave. No se dio la molestia de mirar hacia atrás, sabía que tenía un tanto desordenado, con piezas de naves, revistas de moda y motores, planos, ropa, herramientas y cientos de otras cosas que deberían estar guardadas en lugar de continuar esparcidas por la nave. Y eso que aún no había ido al pequeño cuarto que usaba de habitación.

Con una mano, Vegeta tiró del tablero de manejo un vaso de plástico que alguna vez contuvo soda, pero que ahora debía ir a la basura. Inmediatamente después, volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—No se preocupe, Su Majestad, cuando regresemos me preocuparé de limpiar para que todo este tal y como le gusta —dijo irónica.

—Así me gusta —respondió de manera natural, con la vista hacia adelante.

Bulma lo miró unos segundos. Al parecer el golpe en la cabeza no solo le hizo olvidar todo sobre su vida, sino que tampoco podía reconocer un sarcasmo. Lo que ella no sabía es que tenía a un príncipe sentado a su lado.

Horas después, la pareja estaba en el planeta abandonado donde lo había encontrado moribundo. No había sido hace mucho, pero al parecer alguien más ya había estado ahí, porque las pocas cosas que quedaron —entre ellas la nave esférica—, habían desaparecido. Lo cual era una lástima, porque esperaba al menos poder recuperarla para ella. Podría haberle sacado mucho provecho, pero ya no estaba.

—Aquí dices haberme encontrado

—Sí. Estabas tirado en el suelo, más muerto que vivo. La verdad, pensé que no lograrías sobrevivir el viaje de regreso.

Vegeta no respondió. Se alejó de la nave y de Bulma caminando, observando todo a su alrededor, pero no había nada que pudiese servirle de pista y activara los recuerdos. Todo era barro, rocas y soledad y cuando sobrevolaron el área, encontraron más de lo mismo.

Bulma bostezó aburrida y cansada. Este viaje era largo y con el regreso se terminaría de consumir el combustible de su nave. Tener a este hombre a su lado le estaba saliendo más caro de lo esperado.

Ya le iba a pedir que regresaran, cuando lo vio arrodillarse en el suelo y poner las manos sobre en la cabeza, seguramente a causa del dolor. Corrió hasta su lado, asustada y preocupada. Sabía que era muy apresurado levantarse y moverse tanto, pero el hombre resultó ser más testarudo que ella y por eso terminaría muerto en el mismo lugar donde comenzó todo.

—¿E-estás bien? —Iba a llamarlo por el nombre que le inventó, pero por un segundo lo olvidó.

Vegeta terminó con el rostro rozando el suelo, por culpa del dolor de cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar ni moverse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, casi ni sintió las manos de la mujer sobre su espalda, la puntada de dolor era insoportable y terminaría matándolo si no terminaba.

En ese momento un sinfín de imágenes comenzaron a pasar dentro de su cabeza. Como una película antigua y de mala calidad. No lograba distinguir a nadie y no había color, pero distinguió agresiones, golpes, gritos y risas sobre un bulto en el suelo que con seguridad se trataba de él. Gimió en voz alta cuando imágenes y el dolor acabaron y todo regresó a negro. Entonces pudo sentir con firmeza las manos de Bulma en su espalda, que asustada, intentaba contenerlo.

—Debiste hacerme caso. Todavía estás en muy mal estado, no puedes andar viajando de un planeta a otro como si nada te hubiera pasado —dijo molesta. En verdad pensó que terminaría muerto ahí, con ella a su lado.

—No grites —susurró agotado.

—Algunas de las heridas se abrieron, manchaste la camiseta con sangre —dijo más calmada—. Vamos a casa, puedes limpiar las heridas, cambiar las vendas y comer algo. Ya habrá tiempo para investigar qué pasó contigo. —Lo necesitaba sano para cuando llegaran los matones.

Quiso ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero lo hizo solo.

—Tengo hambre —dijo más para sí que para su "novia". Tenía mucha hambre, demasiada. Sentía que no había comido en meses.

—Vamos a casa. No hay nada más que ver aquí. Si gustas podemos regresar otro día, pero ahora vamos a comer. Yo también tengo hambre.

Y así lo hicieron. Subieron a la nave, se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos y antes de que abandonaran la atmosfera del planeta, Vegeta ya se había dormido.

—Sí que eres todo un problema. No sé quién va a cuidar a quien, pero tienes que recupearte o nos van a dar una paliza a los dos.

Ya que dormía, aprovechó de mirarlo. Incluso dormido conservaba ese ceño fruncido tan feo, pero no podía negar lo guapo y atractivo que era. Si tan solo tuviera un carácter más amable hasta intentaría seducirlo para hacerlo su novio de verdad, pero no podía lidiar con alguien tan agotador. No llevaban ni un día juntos y ya estaba harta de su forma de ser, aunque el pobre no recordaba nada sobre su vida, ni siquiera su nombre, y eso, junto con todo el dolor físico que debía de experimentar, frustraría a cualquiera.

Vegeta durmió todo el viaje de regreso y despertó cuando la nave vibró al posarse en la azotea del departamento de Bulma. Cuando abrió los ojos, por un segundo se vio a sí mismo dentro de una nave más pequeña, sin esquinas y poco espacio, un pequeño cubículo circular.

—Llegamos… Argon. —dijo la joven y sonrió al recordar el nombre del hombre.

Vegeta pestañeo varias veces al escuchar la voz de Bulma. Al parecer continuada medio dormido, pero ya podía ver bien donde se encontraba.

Al descender de la nave, Bulma apretó el botón para encapsularla y la guardó en una caja, dentro de un cajón metálico donde tenía más herramientas.

—Esa tecnología… no la conozco… —comentó el hombre, interesado en el tema.

—Y claro que no la conoces, pero no es por la pérdida de memoria. Es algo que yo inventé y nadie más tiene.

—Bastante eficiente —comentó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto—dijo orgullosa—. Tengo pensado comercializarlo, pero no quiero que me den una miseria por ello y que luego me lo roben.

—Qué astuta… —susurró, pero ella escuchó y sonrió por el cumplido.

—Ahora vamos a curar las heridas y luego a comer.

—Tengo hambre, quiero comer ahora.

—No tengo mucho para comer en la cocina. Primero vamos a ver tus heridas, tienes más de una abierta, y luego…

—Tengo hambre, quiero comer ahora. —No la esperó. Bajó las escaleras, rumbo al primer piso y luego, la calle.

—¡Espera! ¡Te vas a perder! —Fue detrás de él—. ¡Maldición! ¡Que no puedas escuchar una recomendación! —Definitivamente este hombre tenía un tema con dar órdenes todo el tiempo, lo que le hizo preguntarse en qué podría trabajar.

Vegeta le quitó el cerrojo a la puerta metálica para salir. Bulma se apresuró en cerrar con candado desde afuera para no volver a tener problema de robos.

Ya estaba anocheciendo. Habían perdido bastantes horas con el viaje y ambos tenían mucha hambre. Vegeta se vio un tanto abrumado con tanta gente en la calle. Tenía que tener cuidado para no tocar a alguien cada treinta segundos. Bueno, al menos ya sabía algo de él: no le gustaba la multitud.

Pese a la incomodidad, caminó entre la gente y se preocupó de observar todo, quizás había algo que gatillara los recuerdos, tal como sucedió en aquel planeta abandonado donde Bulma lo encontró.

Era desagradable. Tantos sonidos y olores, tantas voces, hablando en diferentes idiomas, algunos que no entendía y otros que sí, pero nada importante, solo estupideces. La gente avanzaba y empujaba, gritaba y reía, peleaban y otros vendían sus productos, intentando llamar la atención del posible cliente, pero todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor se hacía completamente extraño, fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera. Lo cual era raro, ya que si trabajaba para Bulma, debió rondar estas calles varias veces. Pudo percibir el olor de distintos puestos de comida a la vez, incluso de animales vivos que paseaban entre la muchedumbre.

—No vayas tan rápido. Te vas a perder. —dijo Bulma cuando logró alcanzarlo.

Vegeta la miró un segundo antes de regresar su atención a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Bulma hizo lo mismo, pero lo miró por más rato. Este hombre estaba muy acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Tal vez era soldado en algún ejército. Todo encajaba para que así fuera; su físico, el temperamento, la forma de hablar y moverse. Seguramente también sabía pelear y eso le convenía demasiado.

—¿Ya te decidiste dónde quieres comer? —preguntó la joven. Llevaban demasiado caminando y se estaban acercando peligrosamente al puesto de comidas de Milk. No quería por nada del mundo que los viera juntos.

—No. Todo en este lugar apesta.

—Te acostumbrarás… Te recomiendo que vayamos a un local donde sirven comida de cork cork.

—¿Cork cork? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Nadie lo sabe, pero es delicioso. Estoy segura que te va a gustar.

—No. Yo decidiré. —Alzó un poco la nariz cuando detectó un aroma que sobresalía del resto. Uno agradable y apetecible que hizo que su hambre creciera. Solamente debía encontrarlo entre tanta peste.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Rastreando? —preguntó molesta—. Pareces un perro. Un feo, gruñón y enfermo perro.

Pero el hombre no respondió y siguió el rastro de comida apetitosa.

Caminaron un poco más. Lo suficiente para que Bulma confirmara sus sospechas. Iban directo al puesto de Milk, y la joven se encontraba en la barra, limpiando el mesón.

—¿Sabes? —Tomó al hombre del brazo para que le prestara atención—. Aquí sirven una carne deliciosa. A ti te encanta venir a este lugar. ¿Te parece que vayamos ahora? Puedes comer lo que quieras, yo invito. —Intentó jalarlo hacia la dirección opuesta, pero no pudo mover ni un milímetro. Era asombroso, tenía demasiada fuerza.

—No. Quiero comer en ese lugar —dijo, y apuntó con el dedo hacia el local de Milk.

Bulma frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso este día iba a seguir empeorando?

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—Gracias, vuelva pronto —dijo Milk con una linda sonrisa que desapareció cuando vio la propina que le habían dejado—. Avaro —susurró para que el cliente que ya se marchaba, no escuchara.

Sacó los platos sucios y regresó con un paño para limpiar el mesón. En ese momento se fijó que el cenicero que usaba Bulma estaba limpio y vacío. No había venido en todo el día. Esperaba que estuviera bien y que el trabajo la estuviera retrasando. A pesar de las diferencias infinitas entre ellas, le agradaba conversar con la única humana que conocía.

Volvió a sonreír cuando divisó a Bulma entre toda la gente. Al parecer tenía mucha hambre, porque intentaba correr y empujaba a quien se pusiera en su camino para llegar hasta su acostumbrado puesto. Le llamó la atención que mirara hacia atrás en más de una ocasión, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó a Bulma cuando por fin llegó a su lugar.

La joven no pudo responder enseguida. Había quedado sin aire. Era pésima para cualquier actividad física.

—Bulma, ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Hay alguien siguien…?

—Sígueme la corriente, no preguntes nada, y sígueme la corriente, por favor —dijo en una sola oración, sin casi nada de aire.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora? —Frunció el ceño. Si Bulma se había metido en problemas más le valía que no los trajera hasta su negocio.

—¡Sígueme la corriente, maldita sea! ¡Somos novios! —No pudo explicar más. Vegeta ya estaba sentado a su lado, embelesado por el aroma de la comía que emanaba el local.

—Tengo hambre —repitió de mal humor.

Milk dio un paso atrás. Forzó una sonrisa amable y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Pese a la ropa negra, pudo ver la sangre fresca en el hombre y las vendas mal puestas que escapaban por todos lados posibles. Solo la de la frente se mantenía moderadamente estable.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Le tomó un momento, pero logró reconocerlo. Era imposible no darse cuenta que era el mismo hombre que había visto en la cama de Bulma. No podía creer que ya estuviera de pie.

—Argon ya despertó, Milk. ¿Qué buena noticia, no? —Sonrió con fuerza, pero la incomodidad que la invadía era notoria—. Y yo que estaba tan preocupada por él, pero ya está bien y podremos seguir trabajando juntos.

Milk miró a Bulma y luego al hombre. Se hizo una idea rápida de lo que sucedía y no le gustó, pero no tuvo tiempo de comentar nada.

—Tengo hambre —repitió Vegeta.

—¡Te escuché la primera vez! —respondió Bulma, agotada por toda la situación. Era buena para mentir, pero esto superaba todo.

—Tu novio tiene hambre, Bulma —dijo pausadamente Milk. No quería saber en qué lio se había metido ahora.

—Sí, y disculpa que sea tan poco atento, pero no recuerda nada. ¡Ni siquiera a mí!

—¡Perdió la memoria! —exclamó sorprendida. Por un momento estuvo a punto de decir toda la verdad. Ese pobre hombre había sido golpeado hasta casi morir, perdido la memoria y ahora Bulma lo engañaba quizás para qué locura, pero se resistió. Primero que nada, Bulma era su amiga y le dejaría explicar todo antes de hacer algo.

—¿Sirven o no comida en este lugar? —preguntó molesto.

—Enseguida traigo la carta —respondió Milk—. ¡Debes estar hambriento! —No tardó ni un minuto en volver. Le pasó el menú para que escogiera lo que quisiera.

—¡Tengo tanta hambre! —dijo Bulma—. Quiero que me traigas…

—Ya sé que comes —respondió Milk de forma cortante y maleducada, preocupada de atender a Vegeta que miraba la carta, sin escoger nada aún.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos, pero no reclamó. Sabía que Milk se molestaría, pero al menos no la desenmascaró.

—¿Ya escogiste qué comer? —preguntó Milk de manera amable.

—No sé qué dice. —respondió molesto. No entendía las letras y si intentaba concentrarse, más le dolía la cabeza.

—Parece que la pérdida de memoria afectó más que los recuerdos —dijo Bulma en voz baja.

—No me importa —respondió Vegeta y tiró la carta sobre el mesón—. Tráeme todo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso es mucho dinero! —reclamó Bulma.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y la miró con calma.

—Tengo hambre —se limitó a responder.

—No te preocupes —intervino Milk—. Te traeré todo lo del menú. Debes recuperar energía y para eso tienes que comer.

—¡Milk! —Bulma le hizo un gesto con la cara para que no lo hiciera, pero la joven la ignoró por completo.

—Y no le hagas caso a Bulma… Argon…, Ella siempre gasta dinero en ti. Que no te haga creer lo contrario porque perdiste la memoria. —Se retiró hacia el interior para dar la orden en la cocina.

Bulma se resistió las ganas de insultar a Milk.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, aguardando por la comida. Bulma se dio cuenta como el hombre miraba hacia todos lados, intentando reconocer algo que le ayudase a recuperar la memoria, pero por supuesto eso no ocurriría. Sintió pena por él un momento, pero al imaginar la cuenta que tendría que pagar, cambió de opinión.

Encendió un cigarro. Hace mucho que no fumaba y le vendría bien un poco de humo extra a sus pulmones.

Vegeta, que miraba al local continuo de Milk, se giró para observar a Bulma y su cigarro que mantenía en la boca. No dijo nada, ni preguntó. Estiró la mano y le quitó el cigarro, con tanta naturalidad, que sintió que ya lo había hecho otras veces. Luego de eso, lo apretó en su mano y tiró al suelo.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —preguntó alterada.

—Es asqueroso.

—Bien hecho —dijo Milk cuando llegó con los primeros platos para la pareja—. Bulma, tu novio está convaleciente, no es recomendable que fumes con él a tu lado. Deberás hacerlo después.

Nuevamente la joven se guardó sus comentarios. Prefirió concentrarse en la comida, pero le llamó la atención la forma de comer del hombre. Lo hacía muy rápido y usaba bastante bien los servicios. Tenía modales para comer, pese a engullir a velocidad asombrosa. Era una combinación curiosa.

Las dos mujeres lo quedaron mirando, sí que era todo un espectáculo.

—Voy a quedar en la ruina… —susurró sin dejar de mirarlo. Comía tan rápido que terminaría antes de que llegaran los otros platos.

—No hay problema, me apresuraré. Estoy acostumbrada a apetitos de ese tamaño. —Fue de regreso a la cocina.

Casi dos horas después, la pareja estaba de regreso en el departamento. Ya era tarde y ambos lucían cansados. Bulma no tuvo tiempo de explicarle nada a Milk, pero esa era una conversación pendiente entre ellas, sabía que Milk no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

Por supuesto, Bulma no abrió el negocio, ya era de noche y todo lo que quería era descansar.

—Si es muy difícil, puedo ayudarte a ver esas heridas —dijo agotada, mientras se tiraba en el sofá y quitaba las zapatillas con los mismos pies para estar más a gusto. De haber estado sola se habría desnudado para estar realmente cómoda—. Pero primero date una ducha, mañana iremos a comprar más ropa. —Eso último lo dijo con una mueca. No quería gastar más dinero en él, pero su novio no podía andar con la misma ropa todo el tiempo y mucho menos manchada de sangre.

Vegeta no respondió y a menos de dos metros de distancia de ella, junto a la cama, se quitó las botas y luego continuó con la camiseta.

Bulma aguardó en silencio. Esperó por un momento que no continuara desnudándose en frente de ella, pero sí lo hizo. Lo vio continuar con los pantalones y antes de quitarse el bóxer, miró hacia otro lado, incomoda y sonrojada. Definitivamente este tipo tenía cero pudor.

Ya desnudo, se quitó las vendas y los parches. Las heridas abiertas continuaban sangrando, pero lo ignoró. Lo único que quería era ducharse.

Entró al baño, y Bulma aprovechó para mirarlo, ahora que le daba la espalda. Tenía un cuerpo de lujo, no había ni una sola pisca de grasa en él, y los músculos eran perfectos, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las cicatrices repartidas por todo el cuerpo. Definitivamente debía trabajar en el ejército, porque no se explicaba tantas heridas. Una llamó su atención en especial, se trataba de una cicatriz circular en la base de su columna. Creía haber visto eso antes, pero no recordaba cuándo ni dónde. Quiso ver más de él, pero ya se había metido a la ducha y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Puedes usar una de mis toallas cuando salgas! —Gritó para que la escuchara por sobre el agua. Quería asegurarse que se cubriría una vez que terminara de asearse, aunque la vista era perfecta.

En la ducha, el hombre cerró los ojos y se relajó cuando el agua caliente mojó su cuerpo. Intentó recordar algo, cualquier cosa, una imagen que lo guiara a descubrir qué sucedió con él, donde se encontraba su hogar, sus cosas, si había más gente además de la mujer que estaba en el cuarto continuo, pero nada. Todo era un negro total.

Tal vez cuando las heridas sanaran, la de su cabeza también y entonces sería capaz de recordar. Lo que significaba que debía curarse y descansar o alentaría el proceso de recuperación si continuaba moviéndose de un lado a otro sin consideración. Bulma tenía razón, acababa de despertar y tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma.

Al terminar la ducha, salió del baño y escogió una toalla blanca para secar su cabello. Encontró a la joven recogiendo las vendas y parches sucios y sobre la cama estaba el botiquín esperando por él.

—La próxima vez podrías ser un poco más ordenado y no tirar las cosas en el suelo, por favor —dijo en tono firme, pero ya no podía enojarse más, estaba demasiado cansada y quería dormir. Al voltearse para verlo, lo encontró desnudo, sentado en el sofá y con su toalla sobre los hombros. Optó por no decir nada al respecto—. Esta noche puedes dormir en mi cama, yo lo haré en el sofá, pero no te acostumbres, después cambiaremos.

Cuando limpió el desastre de Vegeta se sentó en la cama y lo miró.

—Ven. —Le indicó la cama con la mano, y no pudo evitar agregar—. Y por favor, cúbrete con la toalla.

El hombre arqueó las cejas. No entendía por qué tanto escándalo con la desnudez, si se suponía que eran pareja, pero le dio en el gusto y antes de ir a la cama, se rodeó la cintura con la toalla.

Como ya era su costumbre, no dijo nada. Dejó que la mujer curara sus heridas y cerrara las que se habían abierto. La escuchó quejarse, poner cara de horror y decir que esta era la primera y última vez que lo hacía, que más le valía sanar rápido, porque ella no era enfermera de nadie.

Pese a todos los reclamos, lo hizo bastante bien. Hubo algunas heridas en particular que le causaron más dolor, pero nada terrible, sin embargo, el cansancio extremo que sentía no se iba.

Bulma se arrodilló en la cama para continuar con la cabeza. Lo hizo con cuidado, no quería ser brusca y dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo. Además, lo necesitaba sano y recuperado para cuando llegaran los matones. Esto era una especie de inversión para su futuro.

Mientras continuaba las curaciones, Vegeta se concentró en mirarla de pies a cabeza, intentando recordarla. Era su novia, se supone que no hace mucho, pero era la única persona que tenía para ayudarlo. Contempló su rostro, su cuerpo, el generoso escote y permaneció más tiempo mirando sus labios, mandíbula y cuello. Y recién ahora, creyó que podían estar juntos de verdad. En un comienzo la encontró escandalosa y vulgar para él, pero luego de conversar un poco y admirar su cuerpo y curvas, supo que definitivamente se involucraría con alguien como ella.

Ahora que lo recordaba, cuando despertó, ella se paseaba desnuda por el cuarto. En ese momento no le dio importancia porque acababa de despertar después de la paliza que casi lo mató, pero cada detalle de su cuerpo quedó grabado en su memoria. Sí que era atractiva, de su gusto, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para cogerla. No quería problemas ni complicarse más las cosas. No estaba en humor para ser " _novio_ " de nadie.

Sin dejar de arreglar las nuevas vendas en su cabeza, Bulma se dio cuenta de la manera que estaba siendo observada. No era tonta, sabía el efecto que provocaba en los hombres, especialmente si estos tenían físico similar al de los humanos, pero este tipo era tan descarado para mirarla que la dejó muda y eso era difícil en ella, pero la mirada de él era intensa, al punto de dejarla helada, o acalorada.

Se preguntó qué haría antes de encontrarlo medio muerto en ese planeta. Debía ser alguien que daba órdenes a gran cantidad de hombres. De alto rango que no está acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, ni siquiera sugerencias, pero no le permitiría que se saliera con la suya con ella. Estaba en su casa y ella era la que mandaba.

Cuando terminó de curarlo, le regresó la mirada.

—Listo. Como nuevo. Trata de no quitártelas mientras duermes o tendré que amarrarte. —Sonrió y se puso de pie—. Y no te preocupes, no me gastaré si continuas mirándome así. —Fue al baño. Ahora era su turno para ducharse y ella sí cerró la puerta luego de entrar.

Vegeta sonrió de lado.

Una hora después, ambos dormían profundamente. Vegeta en la cama y Bulma en el sofá.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Y aquí está el capítulo 4 de Casualidad. Espero que les haya gustado.

Vegeta está despierto y ansioso por recordar su pasado, pero está demasiado agotado y malherido como para esforzarse, además Bulma no ayuda al darle información falsa. Pero no le ha salido gratis la mentira, ya que ha gastado demasiado dinero en él y aún no acaba.

Los dos se gustaron, de eso no hay duda, estoy hablando de un tema físico, pero así comienza todo, ¿no?

En el próximo capítulo se verá más interacción y a Vegeta ayudando a Bulma en el trabajo.

Muchisimas gracias a todos los rws, follows y favs. Esta vez me porté bien y respondí todos los mensajes n.n

Gracias a Ina por ayudarme con el nombre nuevo de Vegeta. Quería algo que le viniera a su personalidad y creo que quedó bueno.

Espero sus comentarios.

Miles de besos,

Dev.

31/01/2017.


	5. Un beso

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **V**

 **Un beso**

* * *

Dormir en su sofá era una de las peores cosas que podría haberle sucedido. No podía estirarse, acomodarse y si intentaba mover el cojín era muy probable que terminara en el suelo. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, solo que primero cayeron sus piernas y por eso no se golpeó la cabeza.

Molesta, se sentó y esperó que sus ojos se habituaran a la oscuridad. La cortina no había quedado cerrada del todo, lo que ocasionó que la negrura no fuera total. Cuando pudo distinguir al hombre en su cama, frunció el ceño y maldijo en voz baja. Mañana lo mandaría a dormir al sofá y ella volvería a su cama, no podía continuar siendo tan buena persona si eso le costaba un molesto dolor de espalda.

Se puso de pie y quitó uno de los cobertores, era demasiado el calor e incluso el aire acondicionado no era capaz de bajar la intensidad. Agitó su camiseta y arregló el calzón, y para cuando pensaba regresar a su horrenda cama, notó que el hombre no dormía tan placenteramente como había pensado, al parecer tenía una pesadilla, de lo contrario no se explicaba tanto movimiento y el entrecejo más arrugado que de costumbre.

Se acercó con cuidado para mirarlo mejor, y prendió la tenue luz del velador para asegurarse. Efectivamente, tenía pesadillas y si le ponía atención, podía escucharlo balbucear incoherencias.

—¿En qué lio te habrás metido que ni siquiera puedes dormir en paz? —dijo en voz baja. Le puso la mano en el hombro para moverlo y despertarlo un poco para terminar con los malos sueños.

Fue en ese momento que notó que ardía en fiebre. Su sudor no se debía al calor de la noche, era su cuerpo que aún batallaba con la paliza que lo había dejado al borde de la muerte, pero como parecía sanar tan rápidamente, se confió y pensó que no habría decaídas.

—Tú me vas a matar de agotamiento. —Bajó a la cocina por un recipiente y un paño para intentar bajarle la fiebre.

Estuvo más de una hora cambiando los paños por otros más frescos, incluso le frotó de su perfume más barato en el pecho, tal y como lo hacía su madre con ella cuando era una niña pequeña y la temperatura atacaba.

Era tal el agotamiento del hombre, que cuando Bulma lo movió para hacerlo beber agua y uno de los remedios de Milk para ayudar a cicatrizar las heridas, no despertó. Simplemente abrió la boca y tragó, todo completamente dormido.

Afortunadamente no fue necesario cambiarle las vendas. Solo una se había manchado de sangre, pero podía esperar hasta mañana.

Cuando ya sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo se normalizó un poco, le dejó un paño húmedo en la frente y regresó a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando recién salía el sol, Vegeta despertó a causa de una de las tantas pesadillas que incomodaron su descanso. Desafortunadamente no recordaba nada, pero estaba seguro que eran recuerdos y no simples sueños. Sentía el cuerpo agotado pese a no haberse movido, tenía un poco de calor y le dolían todos los músculos. Tocó el paño casi seco sobre su frente y lo quitó. El cuarto apestaba a perfume barato que se caló por su nariz y le provocó una desagradable nausea, lo que lo obligó a sentarse en la cama y apoyar los pies en el suelo. Estuvo a punto de voltear un recipiente con agua en el suelo, pero fue más ágil y detuvo el pie antes de que ocurriera.

Observó el cuarto. Además del recipiente, había un par de paños en el suelo y otros sobre la silla. Ahora entendía porque su cansancio: había tenido fiebre.

Miró a Bulma que continuaba durmiendo. Tenía los brazos arriba de la cabeza, en una posición algo incomoda, un pie tocaba el suelo y la totalidad del cobertor en el suelo, por lo que pudo ver su cuerpo sin problemas. La camiseta se había subido hasta el abdomen y la ropa interior que usaba era tan pequeña que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La contempló de pies a cabeza, intentando recordarla, evocar alguna imagen con ella, alguna sensación, hasta el detalle más mínimo, pero nada llegó. Se le acercó y arrodilló a su lado. Le gustaba su aroma, pero tampoco lo ayudó a recordar, entonces tocó su muslo y sintió su suave piel, la cual le agradó, pero más allá de eso no sucedió nada en su cabeza, apretó un poco más lo que ocasionó que la joven entre sueños se quejara e intentara acomodarse, pero no tenía mucho espacio para lograrlo.

Soltó la pierna, se puso de pie y decidió ir al baño. Como de costumbre, no cerró la puerta y ya que se encontraba desnudo, solo tuvo que tirar de las vendas antes de meterse a la ducha. Solo la de la cabeza la dejaba intacta, ya que sentía que era la herida más grave y debía tener cuidado. Se había prometido que pondría de su parte para sanar pronto y no sería brusco con su cuerpo.

Dejó correr el agua fría y pronto el líquido se tornó rojizo cuando se mezcló con la sangre de sus heridas abiertas. No debió quitarse todas las vendas, pero necesitaba el agua fresca y helada para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo y aliviar la molestia.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, se secó de forma descuidada con una pequeña toalla y volvió a la cama, refrescado, pero igual de agotado, débil y adolorido. Se tiró sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir y soñar con recuerdos sin sentidos que ocurrieron en algún momento de su vida. Nada era claro, pero venía mucha gente fuerte, de cuerpos musculosos como él, vestían ropa diferente, ajustada y volaban sin necesidad de naves. También soñó con un hombre parecido a él, solo que lucía mayor y con barba, y también un joven con sus mismos colores le hablaba pero no podía entender qué le decía. La pesadilla se tornó violenta en la misma parte cuando se veía a sí mismo en el suelo, cubierto de sangre con y rostros extraños que gritaban y reían mientras lo pateaban y golpeaban sin piedad.

* * *

—¡Buenos días… Argon! —Sonrió al tardar menos en recordar el nombre que inventó para su novio guardaespaldas—. ¡Hoy será un largo día y es hora de levantarse! —exclamó a su lado de la cama. Había despertado hace una hora y lo primero que hizo luego de levantarse, fue poner una frazada para tapar un poco la desnudez de su invitado. Solo bastó de la cintura para abajo, después de todo hacía calor y la vista no le hacía nada de mal.

Ya estaba vestida, con shorts cortos y ajustados, uno tenis sucios que siempre usaba porque eran cómodos y una camiseta blanca con el hombre "Bulma" a la altura del pecho, sin mangas, tan abierta de los costados que mostraba todo su torso y pecho, pero un ajustado peto rosado se encargaba de cubrir lo necesario.

—¡El día está hermoso y tenemos que salir a trabajar, o quedaré en la ruina pagando tus platos y remedios! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperas?!

Totalmente despierto por su aguda voz, Vegeta se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza para no escucharla, de lo contrario el dolor de cabeza aumentaría.

—Si no dejas de gritar te juro que…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer? —preguntó sin miedo alguno en su voz. Estaba ocupada en recoger las vendas y ordenar un poco el desorden de su habitación. No era tan grande para dos personas y por eso colapsaba en poco tiempo si ninguno de los dos era ordenado—. En lugar de amenazar deberías poner de tu parte y no tirar todo al suelo, y por lo que más quieras, deja esa manía de exhibirte desnudo por todos lados. Admito que no estás nada de mal, pero al menos ponte la ropa interior que te compré.

—Tan solo no grites —pidió, e ignoró el comentario sobre su físico.

—Está bien —y bajó inmediato el tono de voz—. Ahora por favor, ponte algo que tengo que curar esas heridas y luego iremos a trabajar.

—¿Trabajar? —Se sentó en la cama y con la misma almohada cubrió su pelvis.

—Por supuesto. ¿De dónde crees que sale todo mi dinero? Tienes que trabajar para vivir, acá nada te lo dan gratis. Tú trabajabas para mí, así que si quieres recuperar la memoria es mejor que vuelvas a la rutina.

El hombre no respondió porque ella tenía razón. Si quería recordar debía regresar a sus quehaceres diarios.

Luego de limpiar y vendar sus heridas, desayunaron algo ligero que para Vegeta fue una burla, pero Bulma prometió que volverían a comer cuando llegaran a su destino. Se subieron a la nave, pero esta vez no salieron del planeta. Se dirigieron a un mercado más grande que se ubicaba hacia el sur y ella solía evitar, ya que era un tanto peligroso para una mujer sola, pero ahora tenía a su matón personal y con esa cara de pocos amigos y cuerpo musculoso, seguramente nadie intentaría pasarse de listo con ella.

Nuevamente Vegeta se quedó dormido en el asiento del copiloto. Bulma lo observaba a ratos y se preguntaba si era demasiado pronto para sacarlo y someterlo a trabajo duro. Se notaba que su cabeza no estaba del todo bien y su cuerpo aún necesitaba descanso, pero si no trabajaba no tenía dinero y necesitaba un par de cosas para quedar con el tiempo libre para buscar ese maldito dinero del mafioso.

—Despierta dormilón, ya llegamos —dijo en cuanto la nave tocó tierra.

Vegeta abrió los ojos en dirección hacia ella, pero debió refregarlos con la mano cuando la vio por un segundo con ojos y cabello negro.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele la cabeza? Ando con un remedio atrás en mi cuarto, si quieres puedo traerte un…

—No, olvídalo. Ya pasó. —Se puso de pie y ambos salieron de la nave para poder encapsularla. No era seguro como para dejarla estacionada.

Hacía tanto calor en el lugar que todo el escenario en todas direcciones era de colores café en diferentes tonos. No habían árboles, salvo por unos espinos que no necesitaban de mucha agua para sobrevivir. La mayoría de la gente vestía ropas holgadas, de colores claros que los cubrían por completo y dejaban al descubierto el rostro y manos. Ahora tenían suerte, ya que corría un poco de viento, pero usualmente el clima era seco.

Las primeras horas pasaron sin mayor sobresalto. Se dedicaron a recorrer los interminables pasajes, donde las tiendas eran al aire libre y se protegían con lonas sobre sus cabezas para soportar el sol y algunos con más presupuesto tenían grandes carpas donde vendían sus productos al exterior, pero no había construcciones sólidas, ni viviendas. Todo se trataba de vender y comprar durante el día, porque de noche debían marcharse, ya que el clima era demasiado despiadado como para sobrellevarlo.

Luego de caminar y ver los puestos, se decidió por comprar lo que necesitaba para reparar aparatos electrónicos y también crear sus propias máquinas. Llevaba sus cápsulas para poder transportar más cosas y su nave no se sobrecargara.

Una vez más Bulma terminó sorprendida por la habilidad del hombre, que al parecer, sin mayor esfuerzo era capaz de tomar lo que le pidiese e incluso podía moverse como si se tratara de una pluma en sus manos. Necesitaba un motor de nave que se encontraba bajo escombros y otras piezas metálicas, y Vegeta simplemente sacó lo que estorbaba y tomó el motor con una sola mano.

—¿Cómo demonios esto va a ayudar a recobrar la memoria? —Habló cuando la vio con cara de boba mirándolo.

La joven notó que su brazo ni siquiera se tensaba al cargar tan pesado objeto, pero se apresuró en hablar.

—Ya te lo dije. Continuemos trabajando y pronto volverán los recuerdos. Es la única forma para que se estimule el área de los recuerdos en tu cerebro.

No respondió. Después de todo se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente que era y también solo la tenía a ella para ayudarlo, pero había algo que no lo dejaba confiar del todo. Caminaron hasta un lugar menos concurrido para acomodar las cosas en el suelo y poder encapsularlas.

—Ya estoy aburrido de este lugar. Apesta a comida rancia y gente sucia. Es asqueroso.

—Ya falta poco. Solo un par de horas más y nos vamos. —No lo miró. Estaba revisando su caja de cápsulas para escoger la mejor que soportara toda las compras.

—No soy tu esclavo para que me estés dando órdenes. —Se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—Tú tienes un problema de autoridad. No te estoy dando órdenes. Simplemente estamos trabajando para poder tener dinero… Y te digo una cosa: antes que perdieras la memoria eras mucho más amable y cariñoso conmigo. Tengo paciencia contigo por consideración, pero si sigues con esa actitud vamos a terminar y voy a buscar otro novio que me ayude. No tienes idea todos los hombres guapos que matarían por estar conmigo.

—Estás loca. —Dejó de mirarla y se sentó en una roca mientras ella encapsulaba las cosas.

—¿Seguimos? —dijo Bulma con una sonrisa en cuanto terminó.

—Sigue tú, ya te alcanzo —respondió sin mirarla.

—Está bien, pero no tardes o te dejaré tirado en este lugar. —Secó el sudor de su frente y continuó caminando.

Vegeta se mantuvo en su lugar unos minutos y observó su alrededor. Notó que todas las personas de diferentes razas y formas sufrían por el calor abrasador pese a usar la ropa adecuada y beber mucha agua, en cambio él no. Sentía el sol calentar su cabeza, pero no era algo que lo agotara ni hiciera sudar como al resto. La verdad es que no le afectaba demasiado. Miró sus manos y brazos desnudos, las cicatrices y marcas de un pasado violento que no recordaba.

* * *

—¡¿Cuánto por esto?! —gritó para que el hombre con tentáculos en lugar de brazos la escuchara entre todo el escándalo de la gente que vendía y compraba.

Había encontrado un computador que si estaba en buen estado podría servirle para optimizar el suyo. Por supuesto que no expresó su interés por el aparato y así pagar un menor precio, además estaba tirado sin ningún cuidado en una caja grande con otras cosas. Obviamente el vendedor no tenía idea de lo valioso que era.

—¡Cuatrocientos! —respondió el hombre.

—¡¿Tanto?! ¡Pero si está tirado! ¡No es más que basura! —exclamó la joven y lo tomó para mostrarle el mal estado en que se encontraba por fuera, pero esperaba que por dentro se conservara bien.

—¡Entonces no lo lleves!

—¡Tengo cincuenta y es todo lo que puedo dar! —insistió. No se iría de ahí sin ese computador.

—¡Trecientos, no puedo bajarlo más! —gritó y con la agilidad de uno de sus tentáculos se lo arrebató.

Mientras continuaban discutiendo por el precio del computador, Vegeta se le acercó. No le había tomado trabajo encontrarla, se había dado cuenta que era bueno para ubicarse pese a no conocer el lugar. Lo atribuía a que ya había estado antes e inconscientemente lo recordaba, pero la verdad es que como guerrero que viajaba para someter planetas, tenía bien desarrollado el sentido de la orientación para no extraviarse si su nave o scouter fallaban.

—Bulma. —La llamó cuando se puso a su lado, pero ella lo ignoró. Empecinada en comprar el computador a bajo precio. Molesto de que ni siquiera le respondiera, la tomó de la muñeca y volvió a llamar.

—Espera un segundo, estoy ocupada —le respondió, e inmediatamente continuó detallándole al vendedor el mal estado de la computador.

—Tengo hambre —dijo molesto. El paupérrimo desayuno había sido hace muchas horas y necesitaba comer más pero no tenía dinero para comprar.

—Ya voy a terminar, Dame un maldito segundo.

Y mientras Bulma continuaba dando razones para que bajara el precio de venta, Vegeta continuó interrumpiéndola, lo que ocasionó que el vendedor se fijara en el hombre. Casi le dio un infarto múltiple en sus tres corazones cuando reconoció al príncipe de los saiyajin, ahí, de pie a un metro de distancia y discutiendo con la mujer para que le diera dinero para comida. Quiso correr y huir, pero sabía que de nada serviría si él quería matarlo. Pensó que algún día volvería a ver a algún saiyajin, pero no al mismísimo príncipe.

—¡Ya! ¡Está bien! ¡Ve a comprar algo! —Le pasó dinero y le pidió comprar una botella de agua para ella, pero Vegeta no le prestó atención y se marchó enseguida al puesto de comida que olía menos mal—. ¡Eres muy poco caballero! ¡Si sigues así te voy a dejar! —gritó molesta por el calor y que no quisieran venderle la maldita computadora, pero se concentró en seguida en eso, aunque antes de decir algo, el hombre le acercó el computador al pecho y se lo dejó.

—¡Llévatelo por favor!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Por favor, solo llévatelo, pero vete de aquí! —gritó y se metió a su pequeña carpa, sin preocuparse por todas sus pertenencias en el suelo y cajas. Esa mujer debía de ser muy poderosa si le hablaba de esa forma al príncipe de la temida raza guerrera.

Bulma no quiso pensar mucho en lo sucedido y optó por alejarse del lugar, en caso de que se arrepintiera a última hora.

—Es hora de irnos —dijo en cuanto lo encontró comprando en un puesto.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó desconfiado.

—Sí, y gracias a ti —Tenía muy abrazado su computador. Tan solo esperaba que estuviera en buenas condiciones—. Eres tan feo que puedes intimidar a cualquiera, ahora vamos. —Lo tomó del brazo y obligó a caminar.

Vegeta la siguió, pero frunció el ceño y gruñó ante su comentario.

—Tengo algo en el refrigerador de mi nave. Comeremos, nos refrescaremos y luego volveremos a casa. Te invito a comer donde mi amiga. Esa comida sí que es buena. —Estaba de buen humor gracias a todo el dinero que se ahorró.

Media hora después comían sentados en los asientos de la nave. Bulma la había llevado hasta un lugar apartado del mercado, la gente y el ruido, junto a una roca gigante que le daba sombra suficiente para no calentar el metal y dejó el aire acondicionado al máximo para refrescarse.

—Nada como una cerveza helada para el calor —exclamó la mujer antes de abrir la lata y beber. A su lado, Vegeta estaba más interesado en la comida que en beber.

Se sacó las tenis y la camiseta y se pasó la lata fría de cerveza por el cuello y pecho. Siempre hacía esas cosas de manera descuidada cuando estaba sola, y aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de su invitado.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó al notar de la manera en que la miraba. Dejó de pasarse la lata por la piel, se sentó más ordenada y cruzó las piernas. En ese momento recordó a su madre que siempre le repetía lo feo que se veía una señorita sentada con las piernas abiertas.

—Intento recordar —dijo, sin dejar de comer su emparedado ni quitarle la vista de encima.

—Parece que estuvieras haciendo otra cosa.

—¿Hasta dónde llegamos? —preguntó sin tomarle importancia a su queja.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó con las mejillas rojas. Siempre estuvo acostumbrada a incomodar a los hombres con su forma de ser directa y coqueta. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que la pusiera nerviosa con solo mirarla, hasta ahora, y estaba sentado a su lado, observándola de pies a cabeza—. Ya te lo dije, nosotros no…

—No cogimos —dijo terminando su oración.

—Sí, no cogimos.

—Entonces dime hasta donde llegamos.

Bebió la mitad de la lata antes de responder.

—Solo besos. —Se sentía tan incómoda y rara al mentir sobre eso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Ni tú ni yo parecemos personas que solo dan besos —dijo desconfiado.

—¡Oye! El que no recuerda nada eres tú, no quieras tratar de conseguir algo aprovechándote de tu condición.

—No has intentado nada estos días —dijo serio. Para él no era un juego, simplemente estaba deduciendo de lo poco que sabía debido a su cabeza atrofiada, porque había algo que no le calzaba y quería hacerle caso a su instinto.

—Lo siento por no estar en humor para romanticismo, pero he estado muy ocupada salvándote la vida y curando tus heridas, a lo cual no he recibido jamás un gracias. —Fingió estar ofendida, pero como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, él no tomó en cuenta su reclamo.

—No actúas como si fuéramos novios. —No sabía por qué se le hacía tan raro decir esa palabra, era como si no estuviese en su vocabulario habitual.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres, que me comporte como novia? —Se puso de pie e inclinó hacia él hasta apoyar las manos en los brazos del asiento del hombre. Sus rostros quedaron a menos de un centímetro.

A causa del sudor, el aroma de ella entró con más fuerza en su nariz y le gustó mucho más que cuando la respiró en la mañana. Su instinto le decía que definitivamente podía estar con alguien como ella, de hecho, debió resistir las ganas de tomarla de la nuca y besarla, llevarla a ese cuarto que debía estar hecho un desastre y cogerla toda la tarde porque eso era lo que necesitaba para destensarse un poco, pero permaneció inmóvil, a la espera de su reacción. Si le estaba mintiendo en cuanto al tema de ser novios lo descubriría con sus reacciones.

Bulma también tuvo ganas de besarlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía pareja o algo con un hombre que fue fácil sentir deseos hacia un completo extraño de cuerpo perfecto, mirada penetrante y voz ronca, pero carácter de los mil demonios que de algún modo le llamaba la atención. Se había prometido que no volvería a meterse con hombres que no le convinieran y este desconocido gritaba por todos lados que no era algo bueno, pero nunca destacó en el rol de niña buena, _una señorita_ , como aspiraba su madre.

Antes de poder hacer el contacto, se escuchó una sigilosa alarma en el panel de control, lo que hizo que la mujer se separara de él para ver que sucedía.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó—. Lo que me faltaba.

Vegeta la miró apretar unos botones de la computadora de mando.

—Malditos ladrones, pero no se van a salir con la suya. —Abrió un compartimiento bajo el tablero y sacó su arma—. Este es el momento cuando sales a ayudarme, Argon.

El hombre hizo una mueca resignado y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué están robando?

—Combustible y no tengo dinero para comprar en este lugar. Así que mejor ven, de lo contrario nos quedaremos muchos días en este horrible lugar.

Bulma tenía una pequeña salida de emergencia en caso de que necesitara hacer abandono discreto de la nave y esa fue la que usaron. Al rodear hasta la parte trasera, por donde se abastecía de combustible, encontraron tres hombres robustos succionando desde el estanque con una manguera grande y gruesa hacia un pequeño camión acondicionado especialmente para ese tipo de robos.

—¡Deténganse ahora! —gritó y los apuntó con su pistola.

—¿Vas a dispararles junto al combustible? —comentó Vegeta, aunque más que una pregunta fue una observación para evidenciar lo estúpido que sería de su parte hacer eso.

—No me ayudes más, por favor —murmuró enojada.

Los tres brabucones, de diferentes razas también sacaron sus armas para intimidar a la mujer.

—Lárguense de aquí. Vamos a tomar el combustible y lo que queramos de esta nave.

Antes de que Bulma pudiera responder, Vegeta se adelantó y caminó hacia los tipos.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera! —Bulma intentó tomarlo de un brazo para detenerlo, pero la ignoró.

La joven no fue testigo de todo lo que ocurrió porque se tapó los ojos luego de ver cómo le rompía la muñeca al tipo que le puso el arma en la cien, pero sí escuchó bien los gritos, insultos, golpes y súplicas. En menos de dos minutos el camión había arrancado a toda velocidad para perderse de vista.

—Ya vámonos, tengo hambre —dijo Vegeta cuando pasó a su lado.

Bulma lo miró con temor de encontrar alguna horrible herida, pero solo se le había abierto una del abdomen, el resto seguía igual.

—¡¿Cómo es que tienes tanta fuerza?! —exclamó atónita.

—No sé, eso dímelo tú. —La observó y esperó que respondiera. No había sudado una sola gota al golpearlos, ni siquiera se encontraba agitado y eso, al igual que ella, lo sorprendía.

—¡No lo sé! Jamás te había visto pelear. —Ya se estaba volviendo toda una experta para mentir, le salía natural—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se le acercó para revisarlo, se veía como si nada, pero de todas maneras quería revisarlo.

—No fue nada.

Esto era maravilloso. Con él a su lado podría deshacerse de esos matones tan fácilmente que ni sabrán que fue lo que los golpeó. Por primera vez no se arrepentía de haberlo rescatado.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme. —Y le guiñó un ojo. No esperó respuesta, porque sabía que no la habría, así que fue a cerrar la compuerta del combustible para poder marcharse. Afortunadamente su alarma avisó a tiempo y gracias a eso no fue mucho lo que alcanzaron a robar, pero habían forzado de mala forma la compuerta y le tomaría un poco de trabajo cerrarla—. Estos simios estúpidos arruinaron la puerta…

—¿No podremos irnos? —Se acercó a ella para ver la puerta.

—No. Solo me tomará unos minutos, dejaron su caja de herramientas, así que ni siquiera tengo que ir por la mía. —Se arrodilló para tomar la misma llave inglesa que utilizaron para forzarla—. Necesito más ayuda —le dijo a Vegeta y apuntó la puerta del combustible. Estaba demasiado alta y no podía llegar sola.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Supo enseguida lo que quería, por lo que se arrodilló a su lado y dejó que se sentara en sus hombros. Se levantó en cuanto la sintió firme y se puso bajo la puerta.

—Más despacio, me vas a tirar. —La joven debió afirmarse de su cabeza para no perder el equilibrio, pero algo le decía que eso no pasaría. Había demostrado que era un hombre fuerte y eso lo encontraba bastante sexy.

—Termínalo de una vez. —Estaba molesto. No había logrado recordar absolutamente nada pese a pasar varias horas en ese horrendo y mal oliente lugar haciendo lo que se suponía que hacía a diario. Quería regresar para comer y descansar. Al menos cuando dormía tenía sueños sobre situaciones que vivió, pero ahora debía recordarlas.

—Como usted diga, su majestad. —Se concentró en apretar todas las tuercas para que resistieran lo suficiente el camino a casa. Después debería remplazar algunas piezas, pero sería posible viajar sin problema.

Detuvo su trabajo por un segundo cuando sintió una de las manos del hombre tomar su muslo. No era necesario, ella no se estaba moviendo, todo lo contrario, estaba muy bien sobre sus anchos hombros. Quiso hacer contacto visual, pero él estaba con la mirada perdida hacía el horizonte, seguramente pensando en su problema de memoria. ¿La habría tomado de forma inconsciente? No, no lo creía, no era tonta. Por supuesto no le reclamó, después de todo le gustó la forma firme en que la tocaba.

—Listo. Ya podemos irnos… —Miró su reloj antes de seguir hablando—. A almorzar.

Vegeta se arrodilló para dejarla bajar.

—Gracias, de nuevo… —Y coqueta, pasó su mano por sus hombros, para luego ir hacia le entrada principal de la nave.

El guerrero fue detrás de ella y contempló sus atractivas piernas mientras subía la escala para ingresar. Notó que ahora sus caderas se contonearon más de lo normal.

—Ahora podremos almorzar —Tomó la camiseta que se había quitado hace un rato y la usó para secar el sudor de su nuca, cuello y pecho. Necesitaba darse una ducha, pero el hambre era más grande. En cuanto vio al hombre entrar a la nave se dispuso a sentarse en su asiento y partir de una vez por todas, pero se paralizó cuando lo vio ir directamente hacia ella. ni siquiera pudo retroceder—. Oye, ¿qué…? —No fue capaz de decir más cuando sintió la mano de él tomar su brazo para acercarla. La otra mano se fue directo a su cintura y sin más trámite la besó en la boca.

Le correspondió enseguida y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Por un momento se elevó, pero cuando sus pies volvieron al suelo, su espalda chocó contra el metal de la nave y su cuerpo quedó aprisionado contra el de él.

Se había prometido no volver a meterse en problemas, pero simplemente no pudo resistirse.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

¿Me tardé mucho, no? Bueno, un millón de cosas me pasaron que me impidieron escribir y para rematar, me resfrié mi última semana de vacaciones :( ¡qué mala suerte tengo! Ya volví a la U y tengo un horario horrible, pero ya pude terminar el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Y bien, referente al capítulo. Estos dos se tenían ganas desde un comienzo y lo que pasó era un resultado esperado. Como dije anteriormente, esto no es amor, no puede ser amor con ellos en tan poco tiempo, al menos en esta historia y contexto, pero los dos son muy apasionados. Aunque aún falta mucho de historia. En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo termina este beso.

¡Ah! Y la parte en que el vendedor se asusta por el supuesto poder de Bulma, me inspiré en ese capítulo de Dragon Ball cuando estaba vestida de conejita y la gente del pueblo pensó que pertenecía a la banda del conejo malo XD jajajaja

Gracias por leer y espero sus rws. No andaré en el facebook de Dev, así que los mensajes por este medio n.n :)

Miles de besos,

Dev.

13/03/2017


	6. Cigarro

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **VI**

 **Cigarro**

* * *

Muchas de las cosas que debiesen ser normales y rutinarias para él, le eran aburridas y lejanas, como si estuviese viviendo otra vida que no le pertenecía. Las palabras se le hacían extrañas, la gente, los lugares, incluso la ropa que vestía no le encajaba, era como estar haciendo todo por primera vez, y la única persona que estaba a su lado para ayudarlo, pese a ser endemoniadamente inteligente, parecía estar loca. Por lo tanto, en lo único que confiaba en ese momento era su instinto, y éste le dijo que si la besaba lo ayudaría a recordar sensaciones, olores y con suerte, alguna imagen vívida. Eran novios, y pese a que desde el primer momento que escuchó esa palabra se le hizo ajena, debieron besarse en más de una ocasión, sin necesariamente haber tenido sexo, como insistía ella, así que este beso definitivamente lo ayudaría a recordar, ya que si se dedicó a trabajar en ese maloliente lugar para volver a la rutina, la intimidad con Bulma también debía regresar.

Le gustaba. Le gustaban sus curvas, su cintura, lo suave de su piel, su pecho generoso y su rostro, y seguramente eso fue lo primero que llamó su atención cuando se conocieron, pero también era muy lista y de carácter, atributos que debieron agradarle luego de conocerla, porque en estos pocos días juntos, su belleza e inteligencia captaron altamente su atención.

A medida que avanzaba el beso y las manos de él tocaban su cintura y caderas con real descaro, Bulma enredó los dedos en su cabello y se dejó llevar. Se había prometido no meterse más con hombres que no valieran la pena. La pasión del momento la había metido en muchos problemas de los cuales se arrepentía, incluso su actual preocupación, encontrar el dinero de ese maldito mafioso, era por culpa de su último novio que la hizo conocer gente no recomendable para hacer negocios, pero ella estaba embobada y confió y gracias a eso ahora vivía bajo amenaza. Pero a quien engañaba, Argon, o como fuese que se llamaba, tenía una boca exquisita y besaba tal como le gustaba. Definitivamente este tipo tenía pinta de ser de los peores que se metía, ya que ni siquiera sabía su nombre ni su pasado, pero tanto tiempo sola le pasó la cuenta. Aunque lo mejor era detenerse ahora antes de perder toda compostura. Ya no era una niña tonta, debía tener auto control.

Pero antes que Bulma intentara cualquier cosa, Vegeta cortó el beso y se separó un par de pasos para observarla, ignorando por completo su rostro perplejo.

—Nada —dijo un tanto molesto.

—¿Nada qué? —preguntó Bulma con el ceño fruncido por no haber sido ella quien detuviera el beso. Su corazón aún latía acelerado por tan repentino acercamiento.

—No recordé nada —comentó pensativo y se apartó para ir a su asiento—. No sentí nada.

—¡¿Cómo que no sentiste nada?! —reclamó ofendida. No solo le había quitado la oportunidad de rechazarlo para hacerse la interesante, ahora le faltaba el respeto de esa manera.

—¿Estás segura que somos pareja? —preguntó mirándola. Notó que tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios un poco hinchados.

—Te aseguro que he mandado al demonio a muchos por menos, y si vuelves a decir algo así no tendrás donde dormir esta noche. —Fue a su asiento y se apresuró en hacer funcionar su nave. Si no fuera porque necesitaba a alguien tan fuerte como él para protegerla, lo hubiera obligado a abandonar su nave de inmediato. Todos los hombres matarían por tocarla y besarla como el descarado se había atrevido a hacerlo sin su consentimiento y ahora tenía la desfachatez de decirle que no había sentido nada.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto recuerde algo me marcharé —dijo de brazos cruzados, observando el paisaje. No perdía oportunidad para contemplar todo a la espera de gatillar algún recuerdo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Primero tienes que pagar todo lo que me has hecho invertir en ti. Luego de eso podrás marcharte —dijo en voz alta, mirando hacia el frente—. Y no se te ocurra volver a pasarte de listo conmigo.

—Te besé para recordar algo —respondió con seriedad—. Se supone que repitiendo las actividades que realizaba antes de perder la memoria me hará recuperarme. Es lo que tú dijiste.

—Sí, claro. Simplemente querías aprovecharte de mí. —Lo miró—. Muchos creen que porque una vive sola pueden faltarme el respeto.

—¿Faltarte el respeto? —También la miró—. No te obligué a nada y además, no te vi ofendida alejándome. —No tenía intenciones de seguirle el jueguito y discutir, pero estaba enojado y empeoró cuando nuevamente apareció el infame dolor de cabeza.

—Es porque me tomaste por sorpresa.

—Sí, claro —respondió levantando una ceja—. De no ser porque me detuve hubiéramos terminado follando. —Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y pronto cerró los ojos. La luz le molestaba y acrecentaba el dolor.

—En tus sueños —exclamó Bulma—. ¡Y sí! !Mejor duerme, es lo mejor que puedes hacer!

Vegeta no respondió y Bulma continuó piloteando en silencio.

Tal como _sugirió_ Bulma, Vegeta se durmió a los pocos minutos de terminar la discusión. Nuevamente fue víctima de violentas pesadillas relacionadas al incidente que terminó con la perdida de la memoria, pero en cuanto despertase, no sería capaz de retener nada concreto, solo flashes desordenados, colores y dolor.

—Príncipe durmiente, ya llegamos —dijo Bulma en cuanto aterrizó su nave en el techo de su departamento. Ya se había calmado y estaba preocupada de sacar las cápsulas y el computador con el que potenciaría el suyo para por fin rastrear ese maldito dinero y liberarse de los matones del mafioso.

Vio al hombre levantarse de su asiento y salir de la nave sin emitir sonido alguno. Pensaba decirle algo para que se apresurara y la ayudara, pero notó que algunas vendas se habían manchado con sangre. Se sintió un poco culpable, no debería haberlo llevado a un lugar con ese clima tan pesado y que cargara sus cosas.

—Iremos a almorzar donde mi amiga —le comentó para que la mirara y resultó—. Si quieres ve a ducharte y te ayudaré con las vendas antes de salir.

—¿Cuánto me va a costar eso? —preguntó serio.

—Solo ayudarme a mover un par de cosas más —dijo mostrándole las cápsulas, mucho más amistosa—. Ahora ve a ducharte, y por favor no dejes todo tirado y cúbrete con algo cuando termines.

Vegeta respondió con un gruñido y bajó a la planta donde se encontraba la habitación de la joven. Mientras tanto, Bulma, activó el aparato de la terraza para proyectar una imagen de un cielo limpio y despejado, con grandes nubes blancas y un sol que emitía rayos por sobre éstas. Era tan realista que casi podía respirar el aire puro del lugar, pero solo se trataba de sus inventos que mantenían en ambiente limpio para no terminar con alguna enfermedad a los pulmones como tantos habitantes del sector. Solo aceptaba la contaminación de sus cigarros.

Se sentó en su mesón de trabajo y lo primero que hizo fue revisar si el computador que trajo continuaba en buenas condiciones. De no ser así, no perdería nada de dinero, pero si funcionaba le haría la vida mucho más fácil.

Le molestaba que todo fuese tan difícil de conseguir. Cuando vivía en la Tierra todo era diferente, jamás vio a sus padres hablar de problemas de dinero, si deseaba algo, lo tenía enseguida, al igual que viajes, ropa y lugares elegantes donde comer y vacacionar. En cambio aquí debía regatear, mentir, engañar y trabajar arreglando televisores y equipos de música para sobrevivir. Tenía un cerebro privilegiado, sabía que podía llegar mucho más lejos y ser dueña de su propia empresa, justo como sucedería en su planeta cuando fuese mayor, pero no tenía el capital para conseguirlo. No confiaba en nadie, por lo que no se asociaría con nadie, de lo contrario terminaría estafada, en la calle y más pobre y miserable de lo que ya era.

Abrió su caja de herramientas y buscó el destornillador necesario para abrir la computadora portátil. La pantalla no se veía en buen estado, pero esperaba que el interior sí.

Estuvo casi media hora metida en su trabajo, cuando debió abandonarlo y bajar al segundo piso para ir por su computador. Estaba entusiasmada, todo indicaba que el aparato funcionaba a la perfección, tan solo debía conectarlo y comprobar.

Al llegar a la habitación casi choca con el pecho de Vegeta que iba saliendo hacia la terraza. Afortunadamente se encontraba con ropa interior y con casi todas las vendas cambiadas.

—Aún no te vistes —exclamó mientras iba a su escritorio por el computador.

—Necesito más ropa —respondió el hombre, y ya que ella le ahorró el viaje hasta el tercer piso, se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué pasó con la que te compré?

—Está sucia con sangre y sudor.

Bulma lo quedó mirando. Ni ella era tan quisquillosa con la ropa que usaba. Siempre se ensuciaba con aceite o los lubricantes que usaba para reparar motores, pero no por eso tiraría su ropa, de lo contrario debería andar desnuda todo el tiempo.

—Eso se puede lavar.

—No me gusta —insistió—. Huele mal. No me gusta la ropa sucia.

Bulma se acercó a la cama y tomó su camiseta para olerla. Le llamó la atención que pese haber estado bajo un sol abrasador, no apestaba a sudor.

—¿Acaso tienes nariz de perro? No huele mal.

—Si huele. Está impregnada a la porquería que cocinaban en ese lugar que me llevaste.

La joven puso las manos en las caderas y lo miró a los ojos antes de responder.

—¿Sabe que, su Majestad? Me ahorraste mucho dinero allá y no puedes solo tener una muda de ropa. Está bien, iremos a comer y luego a comprar ropa, pero tendrás que cargar todo lo que compre.

—No me importa.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. Termina de vendarte y vístete. Iré a ducharme. No olvides tomarte los remedios que dejé en el velador.

—Son asquerosos.

—Lo sé, pero son menos asquerosos que los que me vendió el viejo. Estos los hizo Milk con hierbas y cosas naturales que ella cultiva. No vas a mejorar nunca si no las tomas. Y la próxima vez que te pongas las vendas, avísame. Pareces una momia atropellada —dijo burlona y entró al baño. Estuvo a punto de quitarse el top sin cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo en el último minuto.

Casi una hora después, la pareja estaba sentada al mesón exterior del local de Milk esperando a ser atendidos. Hace rato había pasado la hora de almuerzo y las calles estaban más transitadas.

—¿Sigues sin poder leer? —preguntó Bulma cuando le tendió el menú para escoger el plato.

En silencio, el hombre ojeó las páginas que contenían el nombre de los platos, sus ingredientes y el precio correspondiente, pero nada le resultó familiar, salvo los números.

—No, nada.

—No te preocupes, pronto recordaras. Ha pasado muy poco desde que despertaste, necesitas descansar.

—Necesito hacer algo más, no puedo seguir así.

—Podríamos ir a un curandero.

Vegeta la miró esperando más información.

—La verdad es que yo no creo en esos santeros que dicen sanar las enfermedades con bailes y cantos, pero podríamos tratar de ir con un doctor de verdad.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?

—Definitivamente no recuerdas nada. En este sector del planeta no hay buenos doctores, tenemos que cruzar una zona peligrosa, luego la frontera para llegar a la parte adinerada y no tengo los recursos como para pagar uno.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos con la mirada perdida. No sabía qué hacer.

—¡Bulma, Argon! Regresaron —exclamó Milk cuando llegó a atenderlos desde el otro lado del mesón—. ¿Cómo sigues, Argón? ¿Alguna mejoría? Te ves mucho más repuesto —comentó contenta.

—Igual —respondió de mal humor—. Sin recordar una sola mierda sobre mi vida.

—Ya recordarás. Si te tomas los remedios que te dejé, sanarás tus heridas y las de tu cabeza, solo tienes que tener paciencia. Estabas en pésimo estado y solo en un par de días ya caminas y hablas con normalidad. Eres muy afortunado. Les traeré lo mismo de la otra vez.

—¡No! Era demasiada comida y salió muy caro. No tengo tanto dinero —dijo Bulma.

—No te preocupes, Bulma. Eres mi amiga, y te permitiré pagar en cuotas con un muy bajo interés, todo por mimar a tu novio, porque es eso lo que hacemos las mujeres enamoradas, acompañar y levantarle el ánimo a nuestras parejas en los momentos difíciles —dijo cínica. Le haría pagar a Bulma lo que estuviese haciendo con ese hombre.

Los platos no tardaron en llegar y nuevamente Vegeta tardó más en esperarlos que en comerlos. Usaba el tenedor, cuchillo y cuchara con destreza, como si le hubieran enseñado desde pequeño a comer con propiedad y al mismo tiempo podía asesinar a alguien con cualquiera de los tres. Engulló todo lo que le trajeron, le encantaba la comida de Milk, era lo único comestible con aroma y sabor placentero en todo el lugar y le traía cierta distracción y tranquilidad el momento que pasaba comiendo.

—Y además, ahora tengo que comparte ropa —comentó Bulma apesadumbrada—. Estoy acostumbrada que los hombres gasten dinero en mí, no al revés. —Terminó su plato y bebió agua, sin quitarle de encima la vista al hombre.

—¿Tuviste muchos hombres?

—Eso no se le pregunta a una dama —respondió y sacó su cajetilla de cigarros.

—¿Por qué no?... No prendas eso, es asqueroso.

—No me digas qué hacer. —Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y sacó el encendedor—. No puedes andar preguntando cuántos hombres tuvo una persona, es personal. —Encendió el cigarro.

—A mí no me molesta. —Arrugó la nariz cuando el humo del cigarro de Bulma lo alcanzó—. Ese hábito es repugnante, la peste se impregna en tu cabello y armadura.

—¿En mi armadura? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó curiosa.

Vegeta la quedó mirando e incluso soltó el servicio. No supo porque dijo armadura, cuando pensaba decir ropa. Sentía que había tenido esta conversación sobre el cigarro otras veces, pero ninguna imagen se vino a la cabeza y eso lo frustraba.

—No lo sé… —Bajó la mirada, pensativo.

—Está bien, está bien, lo apagaré, pero no es necesario poner esa cara. —Apagó el cigarro en su plato—. Ahora vamos a comprar ropa. Necesito que mañana me acompañes a entregar unos aparatos que reparé y tienes que ir con ropa cómoda.

—¡Ya se comieron todo! ¿Hay espacio para el postre? —preguntó Milk.

—No, ya nos vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar. Anota todo en mi cuenta, después arreglamos.

—Ya está anotado, Bulma, y cuando puedas ven a visitarme para que tengamos una charla entre mujeres. Argon puede quedarse solo un momento, ¿verdad?

Ambas mujeres se dieron una sonrisa forzada.

—Cuando pueda pasaré, ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo mucho por hacer.

—Sé que harás un tiempo para mí. —Miró la montaña de platos del hombre y comentó—: ¡vaya! ¡Qué apetito! Al ver tantos platos haces que recuerde a Kakarotto.

—¿Cuándo va a volver? —preguntó Bulma al escuchar su nombre.

—Muy pronto, solo espero que no pase algo que retrase su trabajo. Lo extraño tanto.

Las mujeres conversaron un poco más sobre Kakarotto, mientras que a Vegeta le llamó poderosamente la atención ese nombre, tanto que no pudo quitárselo de la cabeza.

—Lo sé —dijo Milk—. Le he dicho tantas veces que busque otro trabajo para que se quede conmigo más tiempo, pero quiere sacarme de aquí, llevarme a un lugar mejor para formar una familia.

—Vale la pena entonces. No es justo para ningún niño vivir en este horrendo lugar.

—Ese Kakarotto —interrumpió Vegeta—. ¿Lo conozco?

—No —se apresuró Bulma en responder—. Viaja demasiado, nunca lo has visto.

—¿Te resultó familiar su nombre? —preguntó Milk. Y nuevamente creció su enojo. Encontraba injusto que Bulma se aprovechara así de un hombre indefenso.

—No lo sé… —Miró con atención a Milk—. ¿A ti cuanto te conozco? ¿Tienes información que pueda ayudarme a recordar?

Milk miró a Bulma antes de responder.

—La verdad, Argon, es que no…

—No mucho —interrumpió Bulma apresurada—. Trabajamos mucho y no teníamos tiempo para venir aquí.

—Le pregunté a ella, no a ti —dijo molesto. Por supuesto Bulma no se quedaría callada porque le levantó la voz.

—¡No me hables así! Vas a terminar durmiendo en la calle si vuelves hacerlo.

—Ella tiene algo que decir y tú no quieres, ¿qué es lo que tramas?

—Absolutamente nada. ¡Vamos, Milk, respóndele! —gritó mirando a los ojos de la mujer.

Milk abrió la boca, pero no pudo hablar. Estaba en una situación incómoda que no pidió y ahora los dos, Bulma y el desconocido, la miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡A mí no me metan en sus problemas! ¡Bastante tengo con los míos como para que me agreguen otro!

—¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir? —inquirió Vegeta—. Algo estás ocultando, lo puedo ver. ¿Éramos amantes?

—¡¿Qué?! —las dos mujeres exclamaron a la vez.

—¡¿Por qué demonios todas debimos acostarnos contigo?! —preguntó Bulma exaltada.

—No tenemos nada en común, es la única explicación que encuentro.

—¡Por supuesto que no me he acostado contigo! —gritó Milk ofendida—. ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!

El escándalo era tal que gente que pasaba por el lugar se giraba a mirar.

—Ahora que te veo mejor, claro que no —respondió Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Milk con actitud altiva—. No eres de mi gusto, demasiado común, además tu tono de voz es mucho más molesto que el de ella, no soportaría escuchar esos gritos al coger.

—¿Sabes, Bulma? ¡Son tal para cual! ¡Sea lo que sea que le estés haciendo se lo merece! ¡Y vayan a comer a otro lugar, no los quiero volver a ver aquí! —Se dio la media vuelta y marchó enseguida.

—¡¿Que acaso no tienes filtro, idiota?! —gritó Bulma en cuanto quedaron solos.

—Vamos a comprar de una vez —dijo y se bajó del banco—. Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza. —No esperó a Bulma, simplemente comenzó a caminar.

—¡Eres un cavernícola arrogante! —chilló y luego lo siguió para que no se le perdiera entre toda la multitud—. ¡Y deja de caminar como si supieras hacia dónde vamos! ¡No es para allá!

Después de media hora caminando entre la gente llegaron a un lugar donde solo vendían ropa, para todos los tamaños, razas, formas y cuerpos. No importaba cuantos brazos tuviesen, si median medio metro o cuatro, si tan solo pesaban dos kilos o doscientos, en ese sector podían encontrar lo que deseasen, y claro, también cientos de diferentes telas para confeccionar a la medida.

Como ya venía ocurriendo en cada situación, Vegeta se sintió fuera de lugar, como si esta fuese la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero asumió que era la única forma de conseguir ropa y debió hacerlo cientos de veces. También estuvo seguro que jamás le había agradado, ya que estaba aburrido de toda la gente, del calor pese a ya haber oscurecido y todo el tiempo que se empleaba a algo tan tedioso como conseguir un atuendo.

Por el contrario, Bulma parecía estar en el lugar más divertido y hermoso del planeta, ya que iba de un lugar a otro, sacaba vestidos, camisetas, pantalones y zapatos como si fuese a abastecerse para un año completo. Entraba al probador con montañas de ropa y a los minutos salía con ésta para regresar con más.

—¿Cuánto más vamos a estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí? —preguntó Vegeta, sentado en una incómoda silla cerca de Bulma. Al parecer esta era una tradición de diferentes razas, ya que vio a otros machos de otras especies, sentados y fastidiados, esperando a que su compañera escogiera una estúpida prenda. Eso le hizo pensar que en realidad Bulma era su pareja.

—Todavía falta buscar ropa para ti. Ten un poco de paciencia, ya voy a terminar. —Entró al probador y corrió la cortina para tener privacidad, por supuesto, aún se podía escuchar a la perfección lo que decía. — Esto es tan relajante. Adoro venir a este lugar a probarme ropa.

—¿Al menos compras algo?

—A veces no.

—¿Qué sentido tiene venir aquí, entonces?

—Es cosa de mujeres, no entenderías.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió con una mueca y se cruzó de brazos y piernas.

—Respecto a lo que conversábamos durante el almuerzo… —Bulma corrió la cortina y salió para poder apreciarse mejor en el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo completo—. Vengo de un planeta donde juzgan a las mujeres si tienen muchas parejas, y para mi sorpresa, descubrí que pese a los cientos de años luz de distancia, eso también ocurre aquí. Es por eso que no se le puede preguntar a una mujer cuántas parejas ha tenido.

Vegeta la miró. Ella estaba muy atenta mirándose al espejo, verificando si el vestido ajustado que se había puesto le quedaba bien y si los tacones le hacían juego.

—¿Te importa lo que piensen de ti? —le preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla posar. Le gustaba su figura y era placentero verla concentrada en su cuerpo, levantando su cabello con ambas manos para ver su cuello, hombros y espalda desnuda.

—No —respondió honesta—. No me importaba en la Tierra, mucho menos aquí, pero si se va a hablar de mí que sea por mis logros, mi cerebro, no por quien me llevo a la cama, eso es patético. —Entró al probador y cerró para cambiar el atuendo.

A Vegeta le gustó su respuesta y continuó mirando hacia su dirección, pero ahora por la pequeña abertura que dejó la cortina. No cambió su expresión seria, pese a poder ver parte de su piel y curvas.

—Sé que no recuerdas nada, pero imagino que has tenido muchas novias —Continuó Bulma con la conversación.

—Supongo —respondió con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te aseguro que a más de alguna debiste acompañarla a hacer compras.

—Espero que no, es una tortura.

—No exageres —exclamó sonriendo—. Ya vendrá tu turno. Yo te ayudaré a escoger la mejor ropa, quedarás guapísimo.

—No me importa. Tan solo que sea rápido.

—Ya voy a terminar. Ya escogí un par de cosas.

Corrió la cortina y salió para mirarse al espejo. Ahora tenía un bikini azul con delgados tirantes amarillos, el calzón tenía los mismos colores y se anudaba en las caderas.

—Todas las playas de aquí están contaminadas, pero sigo comprando trajes de baño. Me encantan. —Se volteó para mirar a Vegeta y lo encontró muy atento mirándola.

En ningún momento el hombre se incomodó ni desvió la vista. Era descarado y no le importaba, de hecho, para él no había nada raro o malo en su actitud, simplemente se comportaba de acuerdo a lo que dictaba el momento.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó posando con una mano en la cadera.

—Sí. —Y era cierto. Y por alguna razón los colores de la prenda también fueron de su gusto.

Se miraron a los ojos. Bulma esperó ver algún rubor en sus mejillas o hacerlo mirar hacia otro lado, pero no lo consiguió. Le gustaba hacerle eso a los hombres, intimidarlos, pero con este era imposible y le agradó. Era excitante un hombre seguro.

Regresó al probador para ponerse su ropa y continuar con las prendas.

De continuar viviendo en la Tierra y siendo la hija del dueño de la Corporación Cápsula, Bulma se hubiera comprado la mitad de la tienda sin preguntar por el precio de las cosas, pero la realidad era otra y solo pudo comprar un par de zapatos, unos tenis, un vestido, dos pantalones, una camiseta y el bikini. Decidió centrarse en el hombre, de lo contrario, no quedaría dinero para él.

Al llegar a la sección de ropa para hombres, Vegeta contempló que las tradiciones volvían a repetirse. En este caso, las hembras escogían las prendas y decían qué vestir a los varones. Decidió dejar que ella buscara la ropa, ya que parecía saber mucho al respecto.

—Ten, pruébate esto. —Le pasó jeans ajustados y camiseta. Le gustaba como le quedaba la ropa ajustada, así que todo lo que le pasó fue parecido. También escogió una chaqueta y botas negras.

En más de una ocasión Bulma entró al probador para ver cómo le quedaba la ropa, le era ameno ayudarlo y hablar sobre colores y tallas pese a que no obtenía respuesta alguna del hombre. A Milk no le gustaba ir a estas tiendas, ella se confeccionaba toda su ropa, y además de la joven, no tenía a nadie más con quien compartir, así que era una experiencia diferente y entretenida. Cambió las prendas en más de una ocasión y llegó con otras. Le costó encontrar una camisa para su espalda ancha. La mayoría de la ropa para cuerpos de "humanos" (así lo llamaba ella) le quedaba apretada en esa área y en los brazos debido a los músculos.

—Azul y negro. Son tus colores.

—Es bueno saberlo —respondió con una mueca, aburrido. A punto de tirar todo al suelo y retirarse.

—Ya nos vamos a ir. Necesito llegar a trabajar en mi computador y acostarme y lo mismo para ti. Mañana vamos a levantarnos temprano. —Sin preguntarle le puso una gorra negra que trajo. Le costó trabajo acomodarla por la cantidad de cabello del hombre. Varios mechones quedaron afuera, dando la impresión que tenía flequillo—. Te queda muy bien.

Vegeta se miró al espejo e inmediatamente se lo quitó y arregló el cabello.

—Suficiente. Nos vamos. —Salió del probador y Bulma lo siguió.

—Aún no hemos terminado.

—Me hiciste probar ciento de prendas. Escoge las que te gustaron y nos vamos.

—Como ordene, Su Majestad. —Agregó una pequeña reverencia.

—Así me gusta, ahora vamos —ordenó.

—Se supone que te estaba molestando.

No le respondió porque no entendió porque eso era para fastidiarlo, así que optó por marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando la escuchó hablarle.

—¡No olvides mis cosas! ¡Prometiste cargar lo que comprara! —Se apresuró en tomar la ropa que le gustó y fue a pagar, mientras él la seguía con las bolsas.

Camino a casa compraron para comer, ya que definitivamente no podrían regresar con Milk, al menos hasta que se le pasara el enojo y Bulma encontrara una excusa razonable para justificar lo que sucedió, ya que estaba segura que Argon no iría a disculparse. Se moría de ganas de averiguar su verdadero nombre, pero eso significaba descubrir la mentira y se metería en grandes problemas. Bueno, no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía mucho que hacer y debía aprovechar las horas que le quedaban al día para eso.

Luego de cenar en la terraza, Bulma tiró los platos desechables y servicio de plástico a un tarro que tenía en un rincón. Amarró su cabello y se preparó para trabajar en la misma mesa donde recién había comido. Vació el cenicero, ya que estaba segura esta noche lo llenaría y sacó su cajetilla y encendedor, pero al llevarse un cigarro a la boca, notó que el hombre continuaba sentado, observándola desde la cabecera.

—Deberías ir a descansar. No puedes exigir tanto tu cuerpo.

—Préndelo —dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego me lo quites y rompas? Me gustaría ser millonaria, pero no lo soy.

—Hazlo, no te lo quitaré.

—Como gustes. —Le hizo caso y lo encendió. Lo miró un par de veces y encontró curiosa la forma en que la escudriñaba, pero pronto se concentró tanto en su trabajo que olvidó por completo la presencia del hombre.

Vegeta la miró trabajar en su computador. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero claramente ella era una experta en su campo, ágil y lista; demasiado lista.

De a ratos se concentraba tanto que dejaba el cigarro en el cenicero hasta que éste terminaba consumiéndose por completo, otras veces ocurrió en su boca. En más de una ocasión dejó lo que estaba haciendo para fumar, pero sin quitar la atención de sus aparatos tecnológicos, seguramente pensando cómo proceder y qué usar para optimizar su computador, tal y como lo mencionó tantas veces durante este día.

Fácilmente transcurrieron un par de horas de esa forma. Vegeta intentó reconocer lo que le sucedía con el humo del cigarro, pero no ocurrió como en la tarde. Esta vez se distrajo al mirarla trabajar. Se preguntó si era una costumbre acompañarla en momentos así, pero no quiso interrumpirla, sintió que no correspondía ya que estaba demasiado concentrada y debía respetarlo.

Sin decir nada se puso de pie y retiró al cuarto. Estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir. Se dejó las vendas de la cabeza y el resto las tiró a la basura. Se dio una ducha rápida y luego cayó como peso muerto sobre la cama, boca abajo. En pocos minutos estaría durmiendo profundamente.

Horas después Bulma apagó las luces de la terraza y bajó hacia su habitación con el último cigarro de la noche. Estaba feliz, las partes de la computadora que le regalaron en el mercado estaban en perfecto estado y había logrado adaptarlas para su portátil. Ahora solo necesitaría esperar un par de días para la actualización, luego programarla y podría rastrear el dinero. Asimismo, había terminado de reparar los aparatos que dejó de lado por la aparición de Argon, mañana los entregaría y tendría más dinero.

Cuando entró a su cuarto, se acercó al velador para encender la lámpara. Era la más suave y no quería despertar al hombre. Fue entonces que lo encontró desnudo sobre su cama.

—Maldición —susurró enojada. Había olvidado decirle que ya tenía que irse al sofá, pero pensó que por decencia y consideración se le ocurriría por sí mismo.

A quien engañaba, no lo haría si no se lo decía. Este tipo debía estar acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ser atendido, no se explicaba de otra forma su manera de ser.

Tomó un cobertor para taparlo hasta la cintura y notó que alguna de las heridas en la espalda no lucían muy bien. Suspiró, estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, ya era muy tarde y no le quedaban muchas horas de descanso. Apagó el cigarro en el baño y decidió ponerse el pijama e ir al sofá. Le tomó trabajo acomodarse con los cojines y cobertor, pero finalmente lo hizo, aunque no pudo dormir. Miró el techo de su habitación por unos minutos hasta que decidió levantarse y tomar la crema que Milk le dejó para cuidar las heridas de una posible infección.

—Por qué demonios soy tan buena persona —murmuró molesta. No quería admitir que sentía un poco de culpa y prefería alabar lo buena samaritana que era para estar tranquila consigo misma.

Se sentó junto al hombre y aplicó la crema con cuidado de no despertarlo ni causarle dolor.

Su forma de ser mandona, su voz autoritaria, el cuerpo bien trabajado y las cicatrices viejas en todo su cuerpo, la hacían creer que podía ser soldado de algún ejército, pero soldado de alto rango, aunque era demasiado joven como para haber hecho una carrera. Tal vez ni era tan joven como aparentaba, después de todo no sabía nada de él, a qué raza pertenecía, como se llamaba, su planeta de origen. Absolutamente nada.

—Argon —susurró en su oído cuando terminó de cubrir las heridas con el ungüento—. Argon, necesito que voltees. —repitió un par de veces y levantó un poco la frazada cuando lo vio obedecer.

El sueño era tan pesado que le hizo caso, pero sin despertar.

Bulma repitió el proceso en todas las heridas y luego apagó la luz. Se lavó las manos y regresó al sofá. Esta vez no tuvo que acomodarse mucho, estaba exhausta y no tardó en dormirse.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

A uno dos o tres meses de distancia del planeta, una nave continuaba su viaje a toda velocidad hacia el punto donde la nave del príncipe Vegeta transmitió señal por última vez. La tripulaban diez personas, cuatro saiyajin guerreros y seis encargados del mantenimiento y pilotaje. Una guerrera era quien estaba al mando de todos.

Originalmente se dirigían a otro destino con un propósito muy diferente al pensado, pero en cuanto el rey Vegeta se contactó con ella y le comunicó lo sucedido, cambió enseguida las coordenadas. Era la saiyajin que más cerca se encontraba del príncipe, por lo tanto la primera encargada en encontrarlo con vida y traerlo de regreso a su planeta.

El rey confiaba en que lo conseguiría y ella no lo defraudaría.

—No hemos tenido suerte. Ni la nave ni el scouter del príncipe se han activado —dijo el soldado a la mujer que le daba la espalda y observaba el vasto universo a través de una gran ventana reforzada.

El hombre iba cada cuatro horas a darle la misma noticia, pero la mujer había dado la orden de informarle aunque no hubiese novedades y ellos obedecían.

—Está bien… retírate.

El soldado abandonó la habitación.

La guerrera de alto rango, cabello corto y mirada dura continuó observando la negrura del paisaje, mientras que sus manos jugaban de forma distraída con un encendedor que pronto acercaría a su rostro para encender el cigarro que tenía en su boca.

Era curioso, pero en ese momento extrañó el comentario desagradable de Vegeta que seguía luego dar la primera bocanada.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todas, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí ni de este fic. Sé que dije que lo actualizaría una vez terminara El Legado, pero necesitaba escribir algo más ligero y no emo, así que decidí regresar antes de tiempo con Casualidad. No puedo creerlo, pero escribí este capítulo en menos de un día. Ojala pudiese ser siempre así, y no tardarme tanto, pero no funciono así XD esto fue suerte.

Y bien… vamos con el fic.

Vegeta y Bulma se gustan, eso está más que claro desde capítulos anteriores. Pero realmente la besó porque quería recordar algo y al no conseguirlo se frustró y cortó todo contacto. Por supuesto le gustó, pero ustedes saben como funciona Vegeta y no iba a estar de humor para el amor XD jajajaja y Bulma tan orgullosa perdió su oportunidad de hacerse la interesante y rechazarlo.

Me entretuve mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Me encanta hacerlos pelear y hacerlo decir pesadeces, pero bueno, imagino que Vegeta como príncipe altanero que es, no se debe de guardar nada y por eso ahora Milk lo odia y no le interesa lo que Bulma haga con él.

Realmente necesitaba un descanso y escribir algo más alegre. Nunca los había escrito de compras y pese a lo aburrido que estaba Vegeta (es lo mismo que me pasa a mi cuando debo ir a comprar ropa) les sirvió para conversar y continuar conociéndose. Todas sabemos que Vegeta, en su condición de príncipe saiyajin, jamás hubiera ido a una tienda por ropa, pero este Argon piensa que son cosas que hacía y por eso se rinde y acepta, en un intento más por recordar algo, además está muy débil, lo que no ayuda al momento de pensar.

A Bulma le agrada tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Es cierto que es independiente y puede estar bien sola, pero está en un planeta que no es el suyo y siempre es bienvenido un poco de compañía, especialmente cuando ésta puede salvarle la vida de los mafiosos que la tienen amenazada. Sí, se siente un poco culpable, pero es más fácil no pensar en eso y preocuparse de hacer su trabajo y rastrear el dinero. Luego, cuando todo se venga abajo y se sepa la verdad, verá qué hacer. Además, le gusta tener un hombre así a su lado, le atrae demasiado y muy pronto va a caer. Los dos caerán.

Y por si no lo recuerdan porque hace tiempo que no actualizo, la mujer que salió al final del capítulo es Lee, la prometida de Vegeta que va en su búsqueda. Es por ella que Vegeta se siente extraño cuando Bulma fuma, pero no logra asociarlo y ninguna imagen se le viene a la cabeza.

¡Ah! a ver si notan un detallito escondido que metí cuando Bulma se probaba la ropa XD jajajaja Dika es la que siempre me menciona cuando dejo detalles escondidos en el fic.

Y bueno, me despido. Se me han ocurrido varias cosas para este fic y espero que vuelvan a retomarlo.

Gracias a por leer y espero sus rws para leer sus impresiones.

Miles de besos!

Dev.

19/08/2017.


	7. Peligroso

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **VII**

 **Peligroso**

* * *

—A esta edad ya estaría en la vicepresidencia ayudando a mi papá, pero claro, a unos bárbaros se les ocurrió atacar mi planeta y destruirlo. No sé cuántos sobrevivimos porque nos acarrearon como ganado para vender, pero afortunadamente me salvaron y pude iniciar una nueva vida aquí...

Mientras Bulma hablaba, caminaba delante de Vegeta colina arriba. El sendero era algo angosto y hacia abajo sólo había árboles y piedras. Una caída desde esa altura acabaría con la vida de cualquiera. Bulma llevaba en sus manos una pequeña pantalla digital que le indicaba la ruta de la casa a la cual entregar el pedido. El hombre iba detrás, con un pesado y grueso televisor de 60 pulgadas sobre el hombro. La nave estaba encapsulada en el bolsillo de la joven, ya que no había espacio suficiente en la cima para aterrizar sin destruir casas y siembras.

Bulma odiaba caminar, no era buena haciendo ejercicio, pero al menos al estar alejados de la ciudad y en encontrarse en altura, el aire no estaba tan contaminado. Eso era agradable, pero su humor empeoró a medida que su historia continuaba:

—No había Tierra donde regresar, ni motivos para buscar a los humanos que quedaron, así que mi vida se resumió a reparar aparatos electrónicos de extraterrestres, cuando podría estar construyendo naves espaciales y estudiando la tecnología de cientos de planetas para expandir mis conocimientos, pero no, estamos aquí entregando un televisor a una anciana con cara de perro.

—¿Podría yo ser un humano? —preguntó Vegeta.

Sin dejar de caminar, Bulma giró un poco para mirarlo y responderle.

—No lo creo. Cargas un televisor de setenta kilos sobre el hombro sin problema y ni siquiera has sudado pese a que llevamos casi una hora caminando en subida. —Sacó una botella con agua desde su mochila para beber. Sin hablar la extendió hacia el hombre para ofrecerle.

—No tengo sed. Tengo hambre —respondió Vegeta.

—No me extraña. Después de entregar el pedido buscaremos un lugar para almorzar. Me has ahorrado mucho tiempo, podemos tomarnos un descanso.

Este era la quinta entrega del día. Habían despertado muy temprano para aprovechar el día, ya que las entregas eran en distintas partes alejadas entre ellas, incluso algunas eran fuera del planeta, pero esas las dejarían para el último.

—¿Si no estuviera, como entregarías todo esto?

—Con un cargador antigravitacional, pero es todo un dilema moverlo en estos lugares. Tú eres más eficiente —dijo con una sonrisa.

Se hicieron hacia el rincón para dejar pasar a una pareja de ancianos que bajaba con lo que parecía ser un buey de seis patas y cuatro cuernos imponentes. El animal era corpulento y avanzaba a paso sosegado al tener que cargar tantas cajas llenas de verduras y frutas. Bulma debió pegar la espalda a la montaña para que la bestia no la tocara y se asombró por la facilidad que Argon levantaba el televisor por sobre su cabeza con una mano para permitir el paso de las personas. Luego continuaron de forma normal.

Media hora después ya estaban en la cima, podía sentirse el viento fresco y limpio golpear sus rostros.

—No entiendo para qué tienen un televisor que ocupa la mitad de sus tiendas —exclamó la chica al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar una campana en la entrada del entoldado.

La cima no era tan grande y todo el espacio estaba ocupado con al menos doscientas tiendas de todos los tamaños que albergaba a familias de diferentes razas. Los espacios libres eran empleados para el cultivo de vegetales y criadero de animales, aprovechando el buen clima y la escasez de contaminación.

Vegeta vio salir a una anciana que efectivamente tenía rostro de perro, incluso sus manos lucían similares a las patas de unos cuadrupedos que vio hace un par de días por las calles, pero ésta se mantenía erguida en sus patas traseras. Las escuchó hablar en un idioma que no entendió y pronto la vieja, feliz de tener su televisor de regreso, le pagó el dinero acordado. Dos jóvenes, también con apariencia canina, salieron de la tienda y con gran dificultad levantaron unos cuantos centímetros del suelo el televisor para entrarlo.

—Listo, ya podemos ir a almorzar. Tenemos que aprovechar este lugar. Milk compra aquí los ingredientes de sus platos, y ya que no podremos ir allá por un tiempo… —dijo en tono de reproche, a lo que Vegeta no se dio por aludido.

Minutos después estaban dentro de una tienda, sentados junto a una mesa esperando a que trajeran el pedido. Debido a la frescura de los alimentos, el lugar siempre era visitado por turistas y compradores interesados en comer algo sano y limpio, pero en esta época del año abundaban más los comerciantes que visitantes con tiempo libre, por lo que el local estaba casi vacío.

—Quiero regresar al lugar donde me encontraste —dijo Vegeta.

—¿Crees que aún podamos encontrar algo que te ayude a recordar?

—No lo sé, pero la vez que fuimos no me encontraba bien, estaba demasiado débil.

—Tus heridas continúan sin cerrar y te da fiebre de noche. Aunque puedas levantar un televisor de setenta kilos, continuas débil.

—Si no hago nada continuaré amnésico —dijo molesto.

Bulma se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, justo cuando traían la comida para ambos.

—Cuando tenga mi computadora lista podré buscar información en los datos de la policía. Si hay alguien buscándote deben haber ido con ellos.

—¿Y por qué no vamos con ellos ahora?

—Porque la mayoría de la policía de este planeta es corrupta y violenta. Ni de broma quiero acercarme a ellos.. Además, no tengo mis papeles limpios. Aguarda unos días y podré usar mi computadora. —Y efectivamente lo haría, pero no tan apresurada. Primero necesitaba tenerlo a su lado hasta rastrear el dinero y asegurarse que su vida no corriera peligro; luego, lo ayudaría a recordar quién era.

Comenzaron a comer. No era tan exquisito como lo que cocinaba Milk, pero era agradable al paladar. Minutos después, regresaron dos meseros junto con una tercera mujer. Los jóvenes dejaron en la mesa dos bandejas con lo que parecían tragos tropicales, los mismos que bebían los padres de Bulma cuando salían de vacaciones a playas paradisíacas.

Bulma se apresuró en hablar en otro idioma para decirle a la mujer que ella no había pedido ordenado las bebidas, pero le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, y además, uno de los meseros le puso un hermoso collar de flores alrededor del cuello. El otro mesero intentó hacer lo mismo con Vegeta, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de pocos amigos que le puso.

Vegeta entendía menos lo que sucedía y dejó de comer para ver a Bulma conversar con la mujer. Vio sus mejillas sonrojarse e hacer gestos con las manos de forma negativa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Antes que Bulma respondiera, las personas se alejaron de la mesa y volvieron a sus deberes.

—No entendí todo, pero tenemos bebidas gratis —dijo mirando las cuatro copas gigantes que dejaron al centro de la mesa—. Pensaron que eramos recien casados y estábamos de luna de miel, por eso obsequiaron las flores y el alcohol.

Vegeta tomó una de las copas y bebió directo de ésta. Bulma hizo lo mismo, pero usó la bombilla para probarlo. No mencionó el resto de la conversación, donde la mujer le mencionó la hermosa pareja que hacían y los preciosos hijos que tendrían.

—¿Luna de miel? ¿Qué es eso?

—Luego de que una pareja se casa se van de vacaciones a pasear y tener sexo. —Dio un sorbo grande a su bebida. Era muy dulce y casi no se sentía el ardor del alcohol hasta después de haber tragado.

—Pueden realizar esas actividades sin casarse ¿Para qué el ritual de unión?

—Porque la algunas personas son románticas y estúpidas. —Le quitó la pajilla para beber directo de la gran copa.

Cuatro copas regaladas y otras dos más compradas después, se marcharon para continuar con las entregas.

Afortunadamente para Bulma, encontraron una explanada donde poder desencapsular la nave. Debió hacerlo con cuidado para no dañar las viviendas y plantación de verduras que tenía al lado, pero era una experta pilota y el viento de los propulsores sólo derribaron un tendedero con ropa y asustó algunos pollos azules que picoteaban el suelo en busca de granos y gusanos.

Entregaron un motojet de niño, cuatro filtros de aire, un pequeño robot de limpieza antes de abandonar el planeta por los últimos dos encargos.

El siguiente destino no era en un planeta, sino una roca flotante y gigante de 10 de kilómetros que cortaron y nivelaron para tener una gasolinera en medio del espacio. Tenía capacidad para miles de naves, camiones aéreos, tiendas de comida. Los que pasaban por ahí podían encontrar comida, combustible, hospedaje a una módica suma y tambíen lo que necesitasen para reparar sus naves.

Por supuesto no hubo problema alguno para encontrar estacionamiento. Lo hicieron a pocos metros del taller mecánico donde entregarían el penúltimo pedido del día antes de volver a casa. Antes de entrar, Bulma desencapsuló el monstruoso motor de camión sólo para que Vegeta lo cargara y así llamar la atención. Estaba segura que si llevaba un hombre fuerte e intimidante le pagarían enseguida y no intentarían estafar como tantas otras veces le sucedió por el sólo hecho de ser mujer.

Vegeta siguió a Bulma con el motor de camión sobre el hombro hasta el interior del taller, dentro, unos diez hombres pertenecientes a diferentes razas trabajaban con máquinas pesadas. Todos tenía en común los músculos exagerados y los overoles azul manchados de aceite de motor.

Vegeta dejó el motor sin problema junto una pequeña grúa. No tardó llamar la atención de los trabajadores, ya que no cualquiera podía cargar sobre el hombro un motor de ciento cincuenta kilos. Se cruzó de brazos y aguardó mientras Bulma ingresaba a la oficina del dueño del taller. El pequeño cubículo que pretendía ser una oficina tenía ventanas sin vidrio, por lo que se podía ver y escuchar perfectamente bien. La vio conversar con el tipo, un gordo asqueroso y grasiento que fumaba un puro mal oliente, y entonces decidió prestar atención a otro lado, de lo contrario vomitaría a causa de la peste.

—Tardaste mucho —exclamó el tipo, preocupado de sus papeles, todos sucios por el aceite que sudaba su piel.

—Dije que tardaría un poco más. No era algo fácil, y lo sabías —respondió Bulma con la misma actitud poco amistosa. Debía ponerse firme con los que trataban pasarse de listos, especialmente al ver a una mujer sola trabajando en el mundo de los hombres—. Aquí puedes ver lo que gasté y el detalle de los productos. Al final está el total. —Extendió la pantalla digital para que verificará los datos, pero la gordo ni siquiera hizo el intento de mirar.

—Sé que eres buena, por eso te llamé, pero no pagaré más de trescientos. Tardaste más de lo acordado y ya perdí el comprador. Es tu culpa.

—¡Sabes bien que no tardé mucho tiempo! ¡Cualquier otro se hubiera necesitado el doble de tiempo o más! ¡Así que más te vale pagarme lo que es justo! —En realidad había tardado mucho menos, pero por culpa de la llegada de su visitante inesperado, dejó todo tirado y se atrasó en las entregas.

Vegeta regresó su atención a la oficina cuando escuchó gritar a Bulma. No se movió, pero no le quitó la vista de encima.

—Trescientos cincuenta y nada más! —Lanzó el dinero en la mesa. Bulma puso cara de asco al verlo envuelto de baba verdosa—. ¡Ahora vete de aquí!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Me voy, pero me llevo el motor! ¡En esta misma roca inmunda encontraré un comprador que me de el doble por él!

—¡No lo vas a mover de aquí! —gritó molesto y se puso de pie para intimidarla con su tamaño.

—¡Mírame hacerlo!

Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, pero el tipo se estiró por sobre el escritorio para atrapar su muñeca. Bulma casi no alcanzó a gritar de susto y dolor cuando ejercieron presión y Vegeta ya había entrado al pequeño cuarto para tirar al tipo al suelo con un sólo y simple golpe de puño en medio de la cara.

Inmediatamente llegaron los trabajadores del taller, quienes al ver a Vegeta caminar a paso rápido hacia la oficina, supieron que habría problemas.

—¡No dejen que se vayan! —gritó el obeso que continuaba en el suelo con las manos en la nariz, intentando detener la hemorragia, pero era imposible.

Sólo había una angosta salida de la oficina y ahora el paso era bloqueado por gigantes musculosos. Sin pensarlo, Bulma se puso detrás de Argon, asustada de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

—No pelees con ellos, por favor —gimió contra sus espalda. Ya se había dado cuenta lo fuerte que era, pero estaba segura que no podría con tantos gorilas, de lo contrario lo habría alentado para darles una paliza.

—¿Cuánto te debe? —preguntó Vegeta a Bulma mientras inspeccionaba los posibles rivales.

—Ochocientos —respondió temerosa.

Vegeta miró a grupo de hombres y luego al que estaba en el suelo y su instinto mandó. Con suma facilidad recogió al gordo y lo regresó al suelo con otro golpe de puño.

Bulma se tapó la cara al ver tanta sangre y un par de dientes que salieron volando. Era una escena asquerosa.

—¿Dónde está el dinero? —preguntó autoritario y con voz ronca. No esperó respuesta y se giró un poco para mirar a los empleados que obviamente tratarían ayudar a su jefe—. ¡Si se acercan le rompo el cuello! —amenazó con una sonrisa de lado y ojos desquiciados.

Los tipos desistieron de entrar y se quedaron en su lugar, con las manos en alto, demostrando que no tenían intenciones de pelear. Bulma se arrinconó contra la pared, más asustada de Argon que de los otros.

Vegeta regresó con el gordo. Lo pateó en el abdomen para luego volver a repetir la pregunta y pese a que obtuvo respuesta lo golpeó una vez más. No supo qué sucedió en su interior, pero por alguna razón le gustó, le agradó demasiado golpear al hombre. Sintió que algo de él se activaba gracias a la violencia y la sangre que ahora empapaba su puño derecho.

El tipo gritó nuevamente la ubicación del dinero y casi lloró al ver la cara de su verdugo. Cerró los ojos aterrado cuando vio otro golpe venir, pero nada sucedió.

—¡Es suficiente, Argon! —gritó Bulma y corrió a su lado para impedir que cometiera un asesinato. Puso una mano en su hombro, asustada, esperando a verlo tranquilizarse. Se relajó un poco al verlo volver a la normalidad.

—Ve por tu dinero —le dijo con voz calmada, como si no hubiera casi matado un hombre a golpes.

Bulma corrió y abrió el último cajón del escritorio. Había mucho efectivo, más de lo que le adeudaban.

—Sácalo todo —ordenó Vegeta.

Bulma dudó un segundo, pero luego reaccionó y aceptó la propuesta. Después de todo la habían hecho pasar un mal rato gratuito y necesitaba el efectivo.

—Y no se les ocurra buscarme, o ya sabrán con quién se meteran —exclamó llena de valor cuando pasó por la abertura que le hicieron los hombros cuando le abrieron camino. Vegeta la siguió dos pasos atrás.

Más tarde la joven olvidaría cómo fue que llegó a la nave y cuando se alejaron de la estación de servicio. Era demasiado el susto y la adrenalina que sintió en ese momento.

—Nos vamos a casa —dijo sin mirarlo. No quería ver la sangre en su mano.

—Falta una entrega —comentó Vegeta, tranquilo. Curioso miraba su mano derecha bañada en sangre. Era agradable.

—No importa, quiero ir a casa. Quiero ducharme y tú debes cambiar las vendas. —Fueron las únicas excusas que encontró—. Se te soltaron y así nunca sanarás…

Vegeta se movió un poco en su asiento de copiloto para poder mirarla. No entendía porqué estaba tan agitada y en cambio, él completamente relajado. ¿Estaría él actuando mal? Sentía que no.

—No puedes golpear así a la gente —dijo exaltada, pero pronto se corrigió, ya que lo necesitaba de guardaespaldas—. Bueno, sí, puedes golpear cuando es necesario, pero no en ese extremo. Si ves que el tipo ya está indefenso en el suelo no es necesario seguir agrediendo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con tono de protesta.

—¡Dios! —exclamó mirando hacia arriba y apretando el volante con ambas manos—. No puedo creer que deba explicarte esto. —Se dirigió a él—. Porque simplemente está mal, no puedes ir matando gente por muy asquerosa, desagradable y cebosa que sea. Está mal, punto.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y fijó la atención hacia el frente. No podía estar mal algo que se sintió tan bien. Estaba seguro que se debía a algo importante de su vida y ella lo quería reprimir.

Bulma se concentró en pilotear. Las manos le tiritaban ligeramente y debió relajar un poco el agarre del volante para calmarse. Aún estaba asustada, no era una persona que estuviera acostumbrada a la violencia. Ya la había vivido cuando atacaron su planeta y era algo que le ponía los nervios de punta, especialmente la sangre.

—¿No vas a lavarte las manos? —preguntó molesta.

—¿Qué dices? —La miró sin entender.

—¡Qué vayas a lavarte las manos! ¡Vas a dejar todo lleno de sangre!

Luego de una mueca de disgusto, el hombre se levantó y fue al cuarto de atrás para limpiarse.

Bulma se concentró en conducir a toda velocidad para llegar a casa. Quería ducharse, concentrarse en el trabajo y olvidarse que acababa de robar y casi fue cómplice de un crimen. ¡Vaya compañero de trabajo y guardaespaldas se había conseguido! Al final del día le traería más problemas que ayuda.

* * *

Salió del baño, duchada y vestida. Era más cómodo vestirse en el baño que pasearse desnuda por su habitación con su compañero de cuarto rondando por los alrededores. No se secó el pelo, hacía calor y necesitaba estar despierta toda la noche para trabajar, le haría bien sentirse fresca.

Se sentó en el sofá y aprovechó el momento de soledad para cerrar los ojos e intentar relajarse un momento para ir a trabajar, pero no pudo, el dolor en la muñeca molestaba demasiado. Ese tipo asqueroso le había hecho daño, pero con la exaltación del momento no se dio cuenta, hasta ahora que las revoluciones había bajado y el dolor incrementado.

—Estupido viejo asqueroso —reclamó mientras se miraba la muñeca. Los dedos del hombre habían quedado marcados en su piel con tonos rojizos y morados.

—No es nada —comentó Vegeta cuando entró al cuarto y la vio examinando su muñeca.

Bulma lo miró y frunció el ceño.

—Qué sabes tú. Me duele. No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

Sin preguntarle se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano para revisarla. Pasó un par de dedos por sus huesos, delineandolos, concentrado. Bulma aprovechó el momento para mirar su rostro.

—Te dije que no era nada. Sólo te apretó, no tienes nada grave. Sólo debes aplicar hielo para que no se hinche más.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Y qué se supone que haces?

No le respondió enseguida, ya que mentalmente también se hizo esa pregunta.

—No sé, dímelo tú. —La miró a los ojos, serio.

—No lo sé —respondió nerviosa. Con esos ojos penetrantes sentía que sospechaba de ella, que ya había recordado algo y la estaba poniendo a prueba—. Había muchas cosas que no conocía de ti. Pero asumo que si tienes tan buen cuerpo es porque lo trabajas y también sabes algo de anatomía. No me extrañaría que cuando no trabajabas para mí te dedicabas a agredir gente por dinero.

—Eso suena interesante —comentó con una sonrisa, aún con la mano de la chica en la suya.

Bulma levantó una ceja ante su respuesta y de pronto sintió unas ganas insoportables de besarlo, sentarse en sus piernas y aprovechar ese sofá para comerle la boca, quitarle la ropa y dejarse llevar, pero en lugar de eso, quitó su mano y se puso de pie.

—Voy a trabajar. Mañana continuaremos con las entregas. No olvides cambiarte las vendas y tomar los remedios. En la cocina hay comida, no la comas todas, es para un par de días. —No esperó respuesta, se dio la media vuelta y marchó a la terraza para trabajar

De haberse quedado un poco más en la habitación lo hubiera besado y terminado de perder el control. Le gustaba, se sentía atraída hacia ese hombre del que no conocía nada, salvo lo que había inventado para engañarlo. Y por esa misma razón no podía ser tan tonta e irracional. Era violento, al punto de no alterarse un poco después de agredir brutalmente a un hombre y lo peor de todo es que lo había disfrutado, pudo verlo en su rostro. No podía involucrarse con un hombre que disfrutaba de la sangre y la inducía al robo. Sería un error demasiado grande, además, eventualmente recuperaría la memoria y sería todo más complicado de explicar.

Para intentar despejarse se dedicó a trabajar y adelantar trabajo. Acompañó la faena con cigarros y una botella de vino que terminó por subirsele a la cabeza. En más de una oportunidad buscó en su mini computador imágenes de asesinos y ladrones buscados por la policía, pero nunca apareció su rostro, ni siquiera nadie parecido y eso la tranquilizó un poco. Su computador principal aún no estaba listo, pero en cuanto funcionara investigaría a profundidad si es que encontraba algo de Argon. Como su nombre real, por ejemplo.

Apagó el último cigarro y tomó su copa de vino. No quiso ver la hora, pero sabía que era tarde, era hora de ir a dormir. Bajó al segundo piso y entró a su habitación en penumbras. No pudo ver nada, pero supo enseguida que el sofá estaba desocupado, esperando por ella. Qué poco atento y caballeroso. Por mucho menos había terminado con un par de novios.

A oscuras avanzó y chocó en más de una ocasión con los muebles y pared. Estaba un poco ebria y necesitaba prender la lámpara del velador para buscar el pijama. Acercó la mano hasta el interruptor, mientras terminaba de beber el vino y cuando se hizo la luz y pudo ver la cama ocupada por su huésped, dejó escapar un grito al mismo tiempo que la copa cayó al suelo.

—¡¿Qué carajo?! —exclamó.

En ese mismo momento, Vegeta que dormía y levitaba unos treinta centímetros sobre la cama, despertó y cayó como un bulto a los pies de Bulma. La joven se hizo hacia atrás y encendió la luz para poder mirar mejor.

—¡¿Por qué demonios gritas?! —preguntó de mal humor, sentado en el suelo. Le dolía la cabeza y no sabía si era desde antes de despertar o por culpa de Bulma.

—¡Estabas… estabas! —La conmoción pasó a enojo cuando notó que estaba desnudo— ¡¿Podrías por favor usar ropa?! —Tomó su cobertor del sofá y se lo arrojó de mala manera.

Vegeta ignoró el cobertor y se puso de pie.

—¡¿Por qué gritaste?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—¡No sé! ¡Entré y te vi acostado, pero no tocabas la cama! —Se tomó un segundo para procesar lo que creyó haber visto.

—¿No tocaba la cama? —repitió sin entender, pero pronto distinguió el olor del vino en su boca y el cigarro en todo su cuerpo—. Estás ebria.

—¡Solamente bebí un par de copas! —mintió.

—Y dices que estaba volando.

—¡No dije eso! —exclamó molesta—. Dije que estabas levitando sobre la cama, entonces grité y caiste al suelo.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y la miró a los ojos. Tenía las mejillas rojas, su hablar no era del todo claro y olía como si hubiese bebido más de dos copas de vino, al menos así lo percibía.

—Estás ebria, ve a dormir. —Apagó la luz del velador, volvió a la cama y pese al calor se tapó hasta la cintura para no escuchar más gritos.

Bulma se sentó en el sofá y lo observó. Frotó sus ojos con fuerza, tenía mucho sueño y la visión borrosa por culpa del alcohol. Definitivamente había sido un engaño de su cerebro agotado y ebrio.

Decidió apagar la luz y ponerse a dormir. Ni siquiera recordó en reclamarle la cama.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Y casi después de un año estoy aquí. Ando mala para notas de autor, así que no las aburriré con las razones de mi ausencia. Simplemente agradeceré a la que aún recuerda este fic y a quien se tome el tiempo de dejar rw.

Dev.

4/07/2018


	8. Colapso

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Colapso**

* * *

Días después...

—No me gusta esta comida —dijo mirando el plato que tenía al frente.

—No se nota. Es el cuarto que comes —respondió la joven.

Hace poco habían llegado de entregar los últimos artefactos. Se habían dedicado a trabajar sin parar y ya se había hecho de noche. Como a Bulma no le gustaba cocinar y ya no quedaba comida en casa decidieron pasar a cenar a algún local de comida que no fuera tan desagradable, pero nada se comparaba a lo que cocinaba Milk.

—Tengo hambre y necesito alimentarme —reclamó cruzándose de brazos. La cantidad de vendas había disminuido considerablemente. Solamente le quedaban en los brazos, espalda, abdomen y por supuesto, la de la cabeza, que era la de más cuidado—. La comida de tu amiga es la única comestible en este horroroso lugar.

—Milk no nos dará ni un vaso de agua después de lo que pasó.

—Pues ve a disculparte con ella —respondió con naturalidad.

—¡¿Yo disculparme?! Fuiste tú quien le dijo cosas horribles, no yo.

—No dije nada para que reaccionara como una loca.

—En serio, los golpes en la cabeza afectaron mucho más que tu memoria. No sabes cómo comportarte.

—Tengo mucha mierda en mi cabeza como para preocuparme de las palabras que uso. Mañana quiero que vayamos al lugar donde me encontraste. Hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo estos días, necesito encargarme de mi problema y lo único que haces es posponerlo.

—Pues siento ser la encargada de trabajar para juntar dinero —levantó un poco la voz—. Después de todo la ropa que tienes y las toneladas de comida que comes a diario no son gratis.

—Esa bola de cebo tenía bastante dinero. No es necesario que sigamos trabajando sin parar. Debo recuperar la memoria. No puedo estar así para siempre.

—Y no lo vas a estar. Ya estás recuperándote, sólo es cosa de tiempo.

—No voy a quedar esperando a que regrese sola, tengo que hacer algo. —Comió el último pedazo de carne dura y se puso de pie.

Bulma dejó el dinero de la comida en la mesa y se apresuró en seguirlo.

—Está bien, mañana iremos. No tengo más entregas por esta semana, podemos dedicarnos a averiguar sobre ti.

—Ya era hora —respondió sin mirarla.

—En estos casos, _gracias_ es lo que se dice.

Continuaron caminando hacia el departamento, hasta que Vegeta se detuvo junto a una tienda que tenía un llamativo cartel en su entrada.

—¿Qué significa _adivina_?

—¿Ya recuerdas cómo leer?

—No sé, lo aprendí al ver las letras en tus revistas.

—Mis revistas son de ingeniería y motores de naves.

—¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso? —preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Puede que no recordara nada, pero no por eso era ignorante.

—Nada, es lectura mucho más compleja, nada más.

—Ahora dime qué es una adivina.

—Es una persona que te dice tu futuro. Son charlatanes que quieren robar tu dinero diciendo cosas obvias, no le hagas caso.

Vegeta miró el cartel pensativo.

—Si dice el futuro, también puede decir el pasado, ¿no?

—¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Son charlatanes.

—Estoy desesperado y esta hechicera puede ayudarme.

—¿Hechicera? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan raro para todo? —exclamó.

Vegeta no le tomó atención y entró a la tienda.

—No puedo creer que pienses que servirá. Esto es un insulto a tu inteligencia, Argon.

—Y tú haces lo mismo con esas revistas que tienes en tu cuarto. —La miró para repetir lo que recordaba de una de ellas—. ¿Qué es esa mierda de vestirse de acuerdo a lo que dicen las estrellas el día de tu nacimiento?

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Eso que llaman zodiac en tus revistas que no son sobre ingeniería ni motores de naves.

—Se dice zodiaco, y no es ninguna mierda. Cuando vivía en mi planeta también leía sobre eso y realmente me funcionaba. No sé tu fecha de nacimiento, pero estoy segura que eres escorpión.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y continuó su camino hacia el interior de la tienda.

El lugar estaba en penumbras, pero a medida que se adentraba pequeñas luces de colores iluminaban el camino hasta llegar a una silla frente una mesa, cuyo centro contenía una bola de cristal. Al otro lado de la mesa, una hermosa rubia piel verdosa y labios gruesos aguardaba sentada. Sus ojos azules eran del mismo tono que su ropa.

—Toma asiento. —indicó con su mano a Vegeta.

El hombre obedeció, mientras que Bulma permaneció a su lado, cruzada de brazos.

—Esto es estúpido. En realidad pensé que eras más inteligente.

—Puede que el zodiaco funcione para ti, pero no para tu compañero —dijo la mujer a Bulma.

La joven notó la mirada de Argon, a lo que le comentó.

—Debe tener micrófonos en la entrada, no me engaña.

—Dime que es lo que necesitas. —La bella adivina preguntó a Vegeta mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

—Eso deberías saberlo tú —respondió el hombre.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte. —Sonrió coqueta y movió sus manos sobre la esfera de cristal—. Antes de comunicarme con los espíritus necesito que me pagues por adelantado.

—Pagale —ordenó a Bulma sin siquiera mirarla.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez —exclamó molesta, al mismo tiempo que dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa, junto a la bola de cristal. Su conciencia era la que la castigaba y obligaba a cumplir los caprichos del hombre engañado.

Luego de revisar que el dinero fuese real y guardarlo, la adivina se concentró en los ojos de Vegeta y el reflejo de su bola de cristal para comenzar con su trabajo.

—Veo todo muy confuso en tu historia, ni siquiera tú tienes claridad de ella.

—Eso fue solo suerte —murmuró Bulma con una mueca.

—Di lo que sea, necesito saber de mi vida antes del accidente.

—Estuviste muy mal, al borde de la muerte. Esto no fue un accidente, se trató de una traición…

—¿Traición? ¿De quién? —exigió saber.

—No logro verlo, pero mucho poder hay en juego y una mujer. Veo a dos mujeres en tu futuro.

—No necesito ver mi futuro, quiero saber mi pasado —dijo molesto.

—Lo siento, guapo, pero no tengo control de las imágenes. Sólo interpreto lo que los espíritus dicen de ti y no están colaborando, al parecer te tienen miedo.

—¿Ves? Eres tan salvaje que hasta a los espíritus asustas.

Vegeta ignoró el comentario de Bulma y se centró en la otra mujer.

—Habla de estas mujeres. —Tal vez lograra recordar algo si le hablaban de alguien más.

—A una no logro verle el rostro, pero es una mujer fuerte y de carácter, muy cercana a ti… creo que no deberías confiar tan ciegamente en ella, no es totalmente honesta contigo.

Vegeta se giró un poco para mirar a Bulma. Ella por supuesto, se hizo enseguida la ofendida.

—Es increíble que confíes en la palabra de una completa extraña y charlatana en lugar de mi, que te salvé la vida y te he cuidado, alimentado y vestido todo este tiempo.

—He trabajado por esa comida y ropa.

—Deberías trabajar más para pagar todo lo que engulles.

—No digo que se trate de tu mujer actual —interrumpió la adivina—. Veo colores más oscuros en esta mentirosa. La otra, sin embargo, de colores claros, pretende quedarse en tu vida por un tiempo muy largo… Veo una unión inquebrantable pese a las diferencias y obstáculos. Veo mucho amor y odio a la vez.

—Voy a esperar afuera. Espero que pronto te aburras y pienses con claridad. —No esperó respuesta y salió.

Se quedó en la entrada del lugar aguardando en silencio. Observó a la gente pasar de un lado a otro, preocupados de sus propios asuntos y tan larga se le hizo la espera que terminó encendiendo un cigarro. Recordaba hace muchos años haber visitado otras adivinas para saber qué le deparaba el futuro, tenía la esperanza de escuchar algo esperanzador, ya que era difícil que todo empeorara más de lo que ya estaba. No sólo había perdido a su familia, sino que también su posición, su empresa y planeta. Ya no tenía nada más que perder, pero eventualmente terminó por aburrirse, ya que nada de lo que auguraban las adivinas se cumplía y la última que visitó habló disparates de amor eterno con un príncipe. Nada más y nada menos que una historia de amor con un príncipe. Está bien que estuviera desesperada por escuchar algo bueno que la sacara de su terrible rutina, pero eso era demasiado. Lo más cerca de un príncipe que había estado era en un negocio de comida donde el dueño alardeaba ser el príncipe de las sopas de koprac, y no era tan así, ya que a Milk le quedaban mucho mejor que a él. Si alguien merecía el título de nobleza era ella.

Justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar del segundo cigarro, Vegeta, que apareció detrás de ella, tan sigiloso como un gato callejero al acecho, se lo arrebató y arrojó al suelo.

—Ya vamos —dijo y continuó su paso.

—Te juro que te cobraré cada cigarro —dijo detrás de él.

El hombre caminó entre la gente rumbo a la casa de Bulma. Ya reconocía bien las calles y podía andar solo sin problema, pero lo atribuía a la rutina que llevaba y no a que recordara algo de su pasado.

—¿Y qué más hablaste con esa?

—No creí que te interesaría.

—No debería, pero considerando que habló mal de mí sin conocerme…

—¿Te da miedo que me de cuenta de lo que tramas?

—¿Qué es lo que tramo? —levantó el tono sin darse cuenta. Era imposible que esa charlatana supiera algo de las mentiras en que había envuelto a Argon.

—No lo sé aún, pero tengo que estar atento.

—Es así como me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti. Asombroso. Tal vez deberías irte y dejarme en paz, para que veas que no es tan fácil estar allá afuera, sin ni un peso y solo.

—¿Por qué asumes que eres la primera mujer y no la segunda?

—Porque habría que ser muy estupida para tener una historia de amor contigo, un hombre violento, que no se agita ni un poco después de casi matar a un hombre. ¡Todo lo contrario, parece que lo disfrutaste!

—¿Y qué era lo que teníamos antes de perder la memoria? Porque según tus palabras, no cogíamos. Así que algo debió haber entre nosotros.

—No estaba segura si valía la pena involucrarme más íntimamente contigo. Afortunadamente no lo hice. —Se agitó un poco al tener que casi correr para no perder de vista al hombre. Era muy ágil caminando entre tanta gente.

Continuaron discutiendo hasta llegar a la calle donde vivía la mujer. Había menos gente, lo que hacía más fácil avanzar uno al lado del otro.

—No sé qué hacer contigo —exclamó cansada.

—Tranquila, tampoco lo sé yo. —Estaba frustrado. Ya era demasiado tiempo y nada pasaba. Se sentía con más energía, los dolores de cabeza habían disminuido y sólo quedaban las heridas más grandes por sanar. Ya debería haber tenido algún recuerdo, algo concreto de lo que aferrarse, pero nada. Lo único seguro era esa sensación de incomodidad general, ni siquiera su nombre se le hacía correcto y nadie más, salvo por la loca mujer parecía conocerlo. ¡Cómo era posible que nadie más lo conociera!

En las afuera del negocio junto al de Bulma, el anciano había salido a barrer su vereda, aprovechando que no había ningún cliente que atender. Le gustaba tener todo limpio, especialmente la calle y las ventanas que se manchaban con los residuos que las fábricas expelían desde chimeneas en forma de humo negro tóxico. Era difícil limpiar, considerando su tamaño y poca fuerza, pero lo acostumbraron así desde pequeño y ya estaba muy viejo para cambiar. También limpiaba parte de la vereda de los negocios colindantes, en especial fuera del local de su joven vecina, porque al parecer sus padres jamás le enseñaron a tomar una escoba y mucho menos a limpiar los vidrios. Si no fuera por él, toda la calle se vería como un basurero inmundo.

Cuando la vio en la vereda del frente quiso gritarle que tuviera la decencia de limpiar un poco, que él no trabajaba para ella y su suciedad ahuyentaba los clientes y atraía animales, pero se mordió la lengua y el terror se apoderó de él cuando vio que continuaba con el saiyajin. No lo había visto en más de una semana, pensaba que todo había sido una desagradable coincidencia o que los años le habían jugado en contra a su mala visión y había confundido al moribundo con el príncipe guerrero, pero ahora que lo miraba de pie, sano y con el rostro deshinchado y sin golpes no le cupo ninguna duda: era Vegeta.

Dejó caer la escoba y cojeó con dificultad hasta la entrada para tomar su bastón y entrar a su tienda. Puso el letrero de cerrado, aseguró con el cerrojo y rezó a sus dioses para que el asesino saiyajin desapareciera pronto y no se fijara en él. Desafortunadamente para el anciano, sus dioses estaban ocupados en otras cosas, porque ninguno escuchó sus plegarias.

—¿Por qué ese viejo se asustó al verme? —preguntó Vegeta en voz baja.

—¿No te has visto la cara? Asustas a cualquiera —respondió Bulma burlona, sin tomar en cuenta la reacción del anciano. Siempre lo encontró raro y exagerado y en verdad el cuerpo y mirada de pocos amigos de Argon podían intimidar a alguien como él.

—No, ese viejo sabe algo. —Decidido, caminó hacia el negocio para hacerlo hablar. Debía conocerlo para haber reaccionado de esa forma y le sacaría información a como diera lugar.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡Él ni siquiera habla nuestro idioma! —Corrió detrás de él para evitar una tragedia.

Al primer intento no logró abrir la puerta, ya que se encontraba con pestillo, pero solo necesitó ejercer un poco de fuerza para que el metal se doblara y el vidrio se quebrara como si se tratara de delgadas hojas de papel bajo su mano. Bulma se cubrió el rostro con las manos y no pudo impedir que el hombre entrara al local, como si se tratara del peor matón de la galaxia.

—Habla ya, viejo —dijo acercándose al anciano que había intentado esconderse detrás del mesón—. Dime lo que sabes de mí.

—¡Argon, déjalo! —Bulma intentó tomarlo de un brazo para detenerlo, pero fue imposible.

El viejo se arrodilló en el suelo y gritaba en un idioma que ninguno lograba entender. Se notaba que suplicaba clemencia al juntar las palmas de las manos delante de su rostro, sin embargo, Vegeta lo ignoró y tomó de la ropa para alzarlo y ponerlo cara a cara.

—¡Sé que me conoces! ¡Lo veo en tus ojos! ¡Habla ya, o quebraré cada uno de tus huesos!

Era un caos ahí dentro con los gritos y llanto del viejo junto con los chillidos de Bulma intentando detener a Argon que parecía haberse nublado igual que cuando golpeó al cerdo asqueroso que no quiso pagarle lo acordado.

—¡No te conoce, Argon! ¡Él me ayudó a curarte! ¡Déjalo o le harás daño!

—¡Voy a hacerle más que daño si no habla ahora! —Con la mano libre tiró unos frascos del mesón que se quebraron en cuanto tocaron el suelo.

La chica agarró el brazo de Argon y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas para que liberara al anciano y lo logró, pero no pudo evitar que cayera al suelo y terminara haciéndose daño debido a su avanzada edad y frágiles huesos .

Vegeta hizo a un lado a Bulma con una mano e intentó tomarlo nuevamente. No saldría de ahí sin averiguar algo, pero antes de lograr siquiera tocarlo, Bulma regresó y lo abofeteó en la mejilla tan fuerte que lo hizo girar la cara.

—¡Estás demente! —gritó encolerizada. Era tal la adrenalina que aún no sentía el dolor en la mano y muñeca luego de golpearlo, pero más tarde debería aplicarse hielo y vendarse—. ¡No puedes agredir así a la gente! ¡Y mucho menos a personas desvalidas! ¡Si no fuera por él estarías muerto, pedazo de animal!

La mirada de asesino ya se había esfumado, pero no la rabia al sentir que le ocultaban algo.

—¡Tú no quieres que recupere la memoria! ¡Él sabe algo y no lo dejas hablar! —gritó al mismo volumen que ella.

—¡Te dije que no habla nuestro idioma! ¡Y matandolo no vas a conseguir nada!

—¡No he conseguido nada estando a tu lado! —exclamó muy cerca de su rostro. Tenía ganas de golpearla. Golpear a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

—¡Entonces vete! ¡No voy a seguir manteniendo a un psicópata! —No se alejó de él ni le mostró una pizca de temor.

Vegeta bufó antes de retroceder unos pasos, sin dejar de mirarla, igual de desafiante. Ni por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza ver el estado del anciano, simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la tienda.

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —exclamó Bulma en cuanto quedaron solos. Se arrodilló para examinar al viejo y continuar disculpándose pese a que no entendía nada de lo que decía—. Voy a buscar ayuda para que lo revisen y alguien que arregle la puerta, yo pagaré todo.

El viejo aceptó la ayuda de Bulma para ponerse de pie y recibió el bastón. Le dolía una pierna y la espalda, necesitaba ir a la cama. Le indicó con la mano la otra habitación y juntos fueron hacia ella a paso lento.

—Le daré dinero para pagar todo.

—Fukkasa. Fukkasa saiyajin —dijo aún agitado por el monstruoso susto vivido.

—No entiendo, pero le daré dinero. Ahora vamos a la cama.

—¡Fukkasa saiyajin! —insistió.

—Sí, sí. Mucho dinero. Sólo no se le ocurra morirse.

Rato después, cuando Bulma fue a su casa a buscar dinero para pagar la reparación de la puerta, no encontró a Argon en ninguna habitación. Tampoco llegaría en toda la noche, y por fin, desde que el inesperado invitado llegó a su vida, pudo volver a dormir en su cama.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola, gracias por aún seguir este fic. Hacía mucho que no escribía y lo sentí. El capítulo es mucho más corto que los anteriores porque me estoy habituando a la historia nuevamente. Como lo había dejado por casi un año se me habían olvidado muchos detalles, pero ya me ordené y sé muy bien cómo seguirán los próximos capítulos e incluso el final.

En cuanto a la fuerza de Bulma para lograr hacer reaccionar a Vegeta con un golpe... No es que ella tenga mucha fuerza, pero como él no recuerda nada y sigue herido, no es capaz de controlar su ki. No sabe que tiene esa habilidad y por eso siempre está bajo. Pese a eso sigue siendo mucho más fuerte que el resto.

Gracias infinitas a los rws y nos estamos viendo en el próximo capítulo.

Dev.

08/07/2018


	9. Un abrazo

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **IX**

 **Un Abrazo**

* * *

—Anótalo en mi cuenta —dijo Bulma cuando llegó el plato de comida.

—Ya está anotado —respondió Milk. Se cruzó de brazos y no se movió de su lugar en el otro lado del mesón.

Bulma comenzó a comer pese a que Milk la juzgaba con la mirada. Sabía que pronto vendrían las palabras, por lo que tenía que aprovechar de engullir.

—¿Cómo sigue el señor Zip?

—¿Así se llama? —preguntó Bulma.

—Es lo que primero se pregunta cuando se conoce a una persona, pero claro, ya me di cuenta que tú ni siquiera te molestas en preguntar el nombre a los hombres que te rodean.

Bulma le frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y continuó comiendo. No le hubiera venido mal un golpe en la cara a la exagerada y perfecta Milk, pero aún le dolía la mano luego de pegarle a Argon.

—Nunca le entiendo nada a ese viejo, a veces creo que lo hace a propósito, porque cuando se trata de dinero se puede comunicar muy bien.

—Con un poco de cariño y paciencia todo es posible. Ese pobre señor está solo y cansado, es comprensible que sea un poco cascarrabias.

—¿Y cuál es tu excusa? —preguntó Bulma mirando el plato de comida. Milk puso las manos en las caderas y decidió no responder tal niñería.

—Cuando termines de comer quiero que lleves una sopa que le preparé al señor Zip. Recuérdale que debe tomar la medicina con el estómago lleno y dile que mañana me haré un tiempo para visitarlo en la mañana.

—Ese viejo ya lleva cinco días acostado, no puedo ser su sirvienta toda la vida. Ya me cansé de jugar a la enfermera.

—Te recuerdo que tú llevaste un hombre desconocido y peligroso que le hizo daño, por lo tanto tendrás que atenderlo hasta que pueda valerse por sí mismo. Tienes mucha suerte que no fue nada malo. Podría haberlo asesinado.

—Pero no sucedió —dijo queriendo bajarle importancia al tema. Los días ya habían pasado y también el susto, pero en su momento casi entra en pánico. No hubiera podido cargar con el peso de la muerte de un pobre viejo solitario. No le quedó otra que recurrir a Milk para que la ayudara, y por eso debería aceptar que se lo sacara en cara cada que quisiera por el resto de su vida.

—¿Y has sabido algo de Argon o cómo se llame?

—No, nada.

—Esa es buena noticia. Era demasiado mal educado y violento.

—Lo sé.

—Eso te servirá de lección para no hacer más locuras con hombres que apenas conoces.

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder. Estaba harta de la extrema decencia de Milk.

—Tráeme la sopa para el viejo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y no tengo tiempo.

Milk se retiró al interior de su negocio y Bulma continuó comiendo, mientras sacaba cuentas mentalmente. Había gastado casi todo el dinero extra en el anciano, la reparación de su puerta, la reposición de las cosas que Argon rompió y las medicinas que Milk le mandó a comprar. Incluso le había dado efectivo al viejo para alegrarlo. Ahora que estaba sola sin ayuda tardaba el triple en transportar las cosas y los días se le hicieron más aburridos. Ni siquiera se había puesto a buscar el maldito dinero por estar ocupada trabajando para el viejo, pero hoy se pondría manos a la obra.

Había decidió no atender a nadie durante la semana. Mucho tenía con las entregas y el viejo. Cuando le dejó la sopa, debió obligarlo a que comiera toda para luego tomarse el remedio. Creyó escucharlo preguntar por Milk, así que con toda la paciencia del mundo trató de explicarle que iría a visitarlo mañana. Le llevó agua, atendió algunos clientes (la verdad es que no había abierto la tienda del viejo en toda la semana, no iba a perder el tiempo en eso. Lo que hizo fue dejar dinero en su caja todos los días por las ventas que no estaba haciendo y se llevaba unas cuantas cosas que podían servirle). Pasó casi media hora más discutiendo sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decía, excepto por la palabra _saiyajin_ que debía significar _dinero_ y antes de marcharse le dejó una fruta en el velador y el bastón a mano en caso que quisiera levantarse de noche para ir al baño, porque ella ya no iría a revisarlo durante la noche porque ya podía caminar por sí solo.

Una vez en su departamento se preocupó de dejar muy bien cerrado. Ahora que estaba sola debía cuidarse ella misma. Ya no tenía a Argon, por lo que debía tener su arma cargada y la nave desencapsulada en caso de necesitar escapar por el techo. Llevó su computador y una botella de vino a medio beber a la cama y se puso por fin a trabajar en el rastreo del dinero. Si lograba encontrarlo y dirigirlo a una cuenta personal podría desaparecer y hacer lo que quisiese con su vida. Ir a un planeta hermoso donde fuese verano todo el año, tomar sol y beber tragos exóticos frente al mar azul. Sí, es lo primero que haría, unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones y luego invertir el dinero en una empresa. Una Corporación Cápsula donde ella sea la dueña y presidenta, tal y como debió serlo en la Tierra. No tendría que rogar ayuda ni deberle nada a nadie.

Tomó vino desde la botella cuando se distrajo. Intentó regresar al computador, pero no fue por más de diez minutos antes de volver a perder la vista en la ropa de Argon que continuaba tirada en el sofá. La había lanzado ahí el mismo día que él se marchó y reclamó la cama, sacó la ropa, cambió las sábanas, y por supuesto, se paseó desnuda por todos los pisos, feliz de haber recuperado su vida.

Le molestó pensar tanto en él. Milk tenía razón, el hombre era un problema, era mejor que se hubiese marchado, o podría haber terminado muy mal, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se distraía con alguien. Le había gustado, mucho, y hace tiempo que no sentía nada por un hombre, ni siquiera simpatía. Había sido agradable sentirse acompañada. Además estaba la culpa. Sus constantes mentiras pudieron contribuir a que no recuperara la memoria y ahora andaba solo, quizás en qué lugar y metiéndose en cuántos terribles problemas. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que nadie lo dañaría, era tan condenadamente fuerte que lo más probable es que él estuviese metiendo en problemas a todo aquel que quisiera pasarse de listo con él.

Sonrió por unos segundos al recordar las innumerables veces que lo vio desnudo y el beso que se dieron cuando estaban en aquel planeta tan caluroso, aunque no duró mucho, porque se molestó consigo mismo al no poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

Logró estar metida en la computadora una hora entera, pero el vino se había acabado y no tenía nada para comer en su cuarto. Bajó a la cocina en el primer piso.

Como siempre, no tenía mucho para escoger, había una botella de agua, comida en un plato que no recordaba haber dejado y un pastelillo a medio comer que olía bien. Lo sacó y buscó en una repisa inferior otra botella de vino.

Escuchó que desde afuera intentaron abrir la puerta.

—¡Está cerrado! —gritó con la botella de vino en una mano y el pastelillo en otro. Tenía pensado regresar enseguida a la cama para seguir trabajando, pero la idea loca de que fuese Argon quien llamaba se cruzó por su cabeza—. ¿Argon?

La persona afuera golpeó con fuerza la puerta de metal ante la respuesta de Bulma.

—Argon, si eres tú te digo que es de muy mala educación llegar así cuando el motivo de la pelea fue por tu excesiva violencia —. Se acercó unos pasos más a la puerta, agradeciendo haberse puesto un pantaloncillo y camiseta con tirantes en lugar de andar desnuda.

Se detuvo asustada cuando otro golpe más fuerte empujó la puerta. Un par de sombras pegadas a la ventana de la vitrina le alertaron que no se trataba de Argón. Lamentablemente era demasiado tarde para escapar.

* * *

—¿Acaso pensaste que el jefe se olvidaría de ti? —dijo el matón luego de percatarse que la chica no se moviera de su asiento—. Estaba con otros negocios más importantes, pero hoy tenía humor para ti.

Bulma no dijo nada. Le dolía demasiado el labio después que la abofetearon para impedirle gritar por ayuda. Subió una mano tiritona para comprobar si era sangre lo que sentía. Efectivamente lo era. Tenía miedo, mucho. Sabía en lo que se metía cuando aceptó hacer trabajos para aquel mafioso, pero siempre sintió que nada malo le pasaría, después de todo había sobrevivido a una purga en su planeta, luego se las arregló para hacer su vida en un planeta lejano sin tener terminar como esclava, o prostituta, como la mayoría en su situación. Su altanería era tanto que dio por hecho que ya no podría pasarle nada malo o de ser así, sabría salir librada.

—Más te vale que tu computador se encuentre donde dijiste, o si no…

—Ya te dije que está en mi cama —respondió molesta y más nerviosa de lo que pretendía sonar.

El hombre alto y grueso se acercó a Bulma para mirarla de cerca e intimidarla por atreverse a responder. Su misión no sólo consistía en llevarse el computador, también debía asustarla.

Bulma intentó hacerse hacia atrás para que su piel no tocara la inmunda ropa sudada del tipo, pero su espalda chocó con el mesón. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo y se quitara, para su suerte, el otro hombre, igual de grande y desagradable bajó con su computadora dentro de un bolso y uno de sus cigarros en la boca.

—Aquí está.

—¿Estás seguro? Si fallamos nos van a cortar las manos.

—Claro que estoy seguro, imbécil.

—Ya tienen lo que querían, ahora largo —exclamó levantándose de la silla para intentar alejarse lo más posible.

El tipo con el cigarro sonrió y se dirigió a su compañero.

—No perdamos el tiempo y cárgala. Y si es necesario golpéala, se me hace que es de las escandalosas.

Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Bulma corrió a la cocina en busca de un arma. Debería defenderse. Si la sacaban de su casa estaba segura que jamás regresaría.

* * *

Con ella a su lado no logró recuperar la memoria, salvo imágenes borrosas en sueños confusos que no lo llevaron a ninguna conclusión, pero alejado de ella tampoco consiguió mucho. Recorrió los alrededores, el bajo mundo, logró llegar incluso a la parte adinerada del planeta, aquella en las alturas y sin contaminación, pero nadie lo conocía, ni como parte de algún ejército, una banda delictual, un grupo de matones cobradores de dinero ajeno. Absolutamente nadie se le hacía familiar.

El camino finalizaba en el punto de partida, y pese a que no tenía deseos de regresar, la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Además, con ella podía conversar, ella sí lo reconocía y conocía y tal como sucedió desde un comienzo, solo ella podía ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, si tan solo cediera y cooperara un poco más tal vez podría conseguir algo. Estaba desesperado y si necesitaba volver a hablarle, lo haría.

Ya era de noche cuando Vegeta regresó a la casa de Bulma dispuesto a trabajar en su temperamento para que lo aceptara de regreso y lo ayudara. Le dolía mucho en su orgullo, pero no tenía otra opción. Desde la vereda del frente notó que la puerta del negocio de al lado había sido reparada y que las luces, al igual que en los otros locales estaban apagadas, excepto por las de Bulma, que pese a la hora continuaba con la puerta abierta y con un aerocoche estacionado junto a ésta.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo con ella jamás recibió visitas fuera del horario de trabajo. Decidió esperar para ver quién salía, tal vez era alguien que reconociera, pero no fue así. Su instinto lo puso alerta en cuanto vio salir esos dos gorilas con Bulma intentando liberarse.

—Ya tienen mi computador, no me necesitan —insistió Bulma asustada y forcejeó para que no la sacaran de su casa, pero fue inútil. El matón la empujó con tanta facilidad que casi la tiró al suelo por la fuerza empleada.

Bulma se golpeó ambos brazos cuando chocó con el aerocoche y antes que intentara ponerse de pie, sintió otro tirón para obligarla a levantarse e ir a la cajuela y entonces el terror aumentó.

—¡No, ahí no! —Quiso correr, aunque no logró avanzar ni un solo paso.

—Detenten ahí —ordenó el otro matón encargado en llevar la computadora portátil de Bulma. Había visto justo cuando desde la vereda del frente venía un hombre directo a ellos.

Vegeta se detuvo en mitad de la calle cuando el tipo lo apuntó con el arma láser.

—¡Argon! —sollozó Bulma aliviada al verlo. Hubiera corrido hacia él, pero la tenían firme de un brazo.

—No intentes acercarte —dijo el que lo apuntaba con el arma—. Das un paso y terminarás con un agujero en la cabeza.

Vegeta apretó los puños. Sentía que podía ganarle a ambos, con sólo mirarlos intuía que era más veloz y fuerte, pero no estaba seguro de poder evadir un rayo del arma. Tensó la mandíbula, furioso al ver el estado en que se encontraba la mujer y quiso hacerlos pagar. Hacerlos sangrar mucho.

El matón que llevaba a Bulma abrió el maletero del aerocoche y con un simple empujón la obligó a meterse. Después de cerrarlo se apresuró a subir en la parte trasera, mientras que el otro, sin dejar de apuntar a Vegeta, subió al lado del piloto y encendió el motor.

Vegeta vio el aerocoche elevarse más rápido de lo esperado y meterse entre los edificios en medio de la noche. No lo dudó y corrió entre los callejones solitarios para no perderla de vista. Esquivó gente, basureros y lo que se pusiera en su camino, se volvió tan veloz que no fue fácil para el ojo inexperto detectarlo.

No fue consciente de su velocidad fuera de cualquier lógica, estaba empeñado en alcanzar el vehículo. Su fuerza se multiplicó a tal punto que los músculos de sus piernas soportaron el esfuerzo sobrenatural para saltar con total agilidad de edificio en edificio. Su pulso apenas se aceleró. Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en un solo objetivo.

Bulma casi perdió la voz gritando en aquel reducido espacio. Sentía que no le quedaba mucho aire y cada vez hacía más calor. Pese a que sentía sangre en uno de sus brazos no se detuvo y golpeó y pateó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando abrir la maletera. Sabía que Argon podía encargarse de esos dos, pero si no la encontraba no tendría un buen final. No quería terminar así, no lo merecía.

Cada segundo ahí dentro lo vivió como una eternidad. Sentía el aerocoche avanzar a gran velocidad, lo que hacía difícil adivinar dónde podría encontrarse o a qué lugar dirigirse. El mafioso tenía tantos escondites que si Argon no detenía el aerocoche enseguida, jamás volvería a verla.

Se calló cuando el motor se detuvo. Su corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada no la dejaron escuchar que pasaba afuera, pero sintió el auto entero estremecerse en un par de ocasiones. Aquello no la detuvo para seguir gritando y pateando.

Cuando la puerta del maletero se abrió, la adrenalina ayudó a Bulma a levantarse como un resorte para salir de aquel horrendo lugar. Vio unos brazos ir hacia ella, pero luchó y gritó aterrada que intentaran regresarla a la sofocante oscuridad.

—Tranquila, soy yo —dijo Vegeta, intentando tomarla de los brazos para calmarla y detenerla.

En cuanto escuchó su voz, Bulma dejó de luchar y se aferró al torso del hombre con brazos y piernas. No podía dejar de tiritar aunque sabía que el peligro ya había pasado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ocultó el rostro en su cuello.

—Abrázame —tartamudeó e ignoró la sangre fresca en las manos del hombre. Era lo último que le importaba en ese momento—. Abrázame, por favor —ordenó y suplicó a la vez.

Vegeta obedeció. Supuso que era lo que se hacía en una situación como esta y considerando lo alterada que estaba no quiso preguntar u opinar nada. Simplemente con una mano tomó su nuca y con la otra su cadera para que las piernas de la chica no se cansaran por el agarre.

—No volverán a tocarte —dijo contra el oído de Bulma.

—Lo sé —respondió un poco más calmada gracias al abrazo, sin abrir los ojos. No quería ver lo que había sucedido, sin embargo debió abrirlos cuando sintió que el hombre la apartaba un poco para mirarla. Se centró en sus ojos oscuros y nada más.

—Deja de tiritar —dijo Vegeta con el ceño fruncido. Por alguna razón le molestó observar aquel signo de debilidad en ella. No le gustó ver sus ojos llorosos y sus labios hinchados temblar, aunque debió controlar el impulso de lamer la sangre en su boca. Pensó que no era algo que debiese hacerse por mucho que lo deseara. Eso lo perturbó un poco. Necesitaba saber qué hacía en su vida pasada. Por qué sentía lo que sentía cuando veía sangre o era violento.

—Lo haré en cuanto me saques de aquí.

Vegeta no respondió. Observó a su alrededor y contempló las opciones. Estaban muy lejos del departamento como para irse caminando, por lo que lo mejor era usar el aerocoche e irse antes que alguien apareciese. Cerró el maletero y caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto para dejarla sentada.

—¿Sabes conducir? —preguntó Bulma cuando el hombre estuvo sentado a su lado. Se centró en sus manos temblorosas para no mirar a su alrededor y mucho menos fuera del aerocoche.

—Supongo que sí. Tú me dirás qué hacer. —Encendió el motor y estudió el panel de control. Se veía mucho más sencillo que el de la nave de Bulma.

—El aerocoche es de los gorilas —comentó por la posibilidad que contara con algún rastreador, pero él no lo entendió así.

—Sin manos no podrán volver a conducir —respondió con calma y naturalidad. Maniobró el vehículo para que se elevara y por fin alejara de la terraza donde les dio alcance.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando escuchó su respuesta. Estaba demasiado alterada para decirle algo al respecto, y se dedicó a mirarle las manos. A la luz de las luces nocturnas del exterior, la sangre lucía negra.

* * *

No regresaron al departamento. Ese sería el primer lugar donde irían por ella en cuanto se dieran cuenta que había escapado y los matones estaban heridos de gravedad o muertos. Bulma no quiso preguntar, ya había experimentado suficiente violencia y no quería detalles. Indicó a Argon por dónde ir para alejarse lo posible de su residencia y para su suerte había algo de dinero al interior del vehículo, lo que serviría para pagar unos días en algún lugar de mala muerte y mantenerse escondida.

—Lo deben haber golpeado en algún momento. No quiere prender. —dijo molesta. Dejó el computador en la cama y apoyó la espalda en la cabecera.

Ahora que estaba aseada y Argon había curado sus heridas se sentía un poco mejor. Aún tenía miedo de que la atraparan, pero el tercer cigarro que encendía la ayudaría a destensarse.

Vegeta continuaba sentado a los pies de la cama. Con parte del dinero compró lo necesario para curarla, algo de comida chatarra e incluso una cajetilla de cigarros con un encendedor, ya que Bulma fue bastante enfática al recalcar que si no fumaba sería muy mala compañía el resto de la noche, y considerando que había alcanzado para rentar sólo una habitación… aunque no sabía cuánto más soportaría el desagradable olor.

—¿Era por eso que me querías a tu lado? —preguntó Vegeta—. Querías protección. Era más económico tenerme como tu novio en lugar de pagarme, por eso no cogimos nunca.

Bulma lo miró. Tenía tanta razón, salvo por el detalle de la gran mentira que construyó para salirse con la suya. Estaba cansada de hacerlo y por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle toda la verdad, pero existía la posibilidad que la abandonara, cosa que entendería por completo, pero no quería estar sola, lo necesitaba más que nunca.

—Me metí con la gente equivocada. Seguirán buscándome. A mí y mi computador.

—No te encontrarán —dijo con calma y seguro de sus palabras—. Y si lo hacen yo me encargaré de ellos.

Sintió algo raro en el estómago al oírlo hablar así.

—Gracias —finalmente dijo—. Salvaste mi vida.

—Estamos a mano —respondió mirándola.

Bulma le sonrió y apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que estaba sobre el velador. No estaban en un lugar muy agradable a la vista, pero la poca luz en la habitación ocultaba los detalles que nadie necesitaba ver.

—¿Qué tienes de ellos? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Mucho dinero que necesitaban ocultar por un tiempo, pero considerando sus malos tratos, no les entregaré nada. Me lo tomaré como una indemnización.

—¿Qué necesitas para eso?

—Mi computador en buen estado, un poco de tiempo y dinero extra para salir de este horrible lugar. No puedo trabajar aquí.

—Dalo por hecho.

—¿Piensas quedarte conmigo? —preguntó sin querer sonar tan desesperada.

—¿Por qué no? Haga lo que haga no logro recordar nada. Ya es hora que comience a trabajar en algo más, o me volveré loco.

—Está bien —dijo más a gusto—. Me vendrá bien tenerte a mi lado.

—Dime que es lo que necesitas para empezar.

—Mañana me preocuparé de eso —dijo, y gateó en la cama para acercársele. Se sentó a su lado, sin bajar los pies de la cama y apoyó su frente contra la de él—. Ahora no quiero pensar más. —Puso una mano en su mejilla y besó en la boca.

Ya no valía la pena contenerse con él. Ya había hecho todo mal: decidió rescatar un moribundo y mentirle para su propio beneficio, lo metió en su casa pese a lo violento que era, con ayuda de él le robó a un gordo inmundo y ahora era cómplice de doble asesinato y se libró de una muerte segura a manos de un mafioso peligroso. Estaba segura que no era posible arruinarlo más si se involucraba con este extraño agresivo.

Vegeta no se movió de su lugar, pero abrió un poco la boca para responderle. No cerró los ojos, tenía deseos de mirarla.

Al notar que no hacía mucho, lo abrazó y se recargó en él para sentirlo. Su abrazo la había hecho sentirse protegida y estaba segura que podría hacer mucho más. Usó su lengua para abrirse paso e incitarlo a participar.

—¿Vas a hacer que de nuevo te pida abrazarme? —susurró contra su boca, sin abrir los ojos. Era agradable sentir su respiración contra su rostro.

En respuesta, Vegeta se movió y la abrazó para moverla y ponerse sobre ella. La miró a los ojos unos segundos antes de volver a besarla, ahora con pasión.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy después de pocos días. No sé cuánto durará en paro en la universidad, así que estoy escribiendo rápidamente para aprovechar el tiempo.

Gracias a los rws que llegaron. Para responder algunas dudas, les comento que no sé cuándo continuaré con el legado. Como saben, estuve casi un año sin actualizar ni escribir una sola palabra, así que tengo que recuperar bien el ritmo. Con Casualidad no fue tan difícil porque es una historia menos compleja, por lo que El Legado me tomará más tiempo.

Sé que el fic estaba algo monótono, pero tuve que dividir los últimos dos capítulos en uno para acostumbrarme y volver a la normalidad, pero ahora va a dar un giro la historia.

Nos vemos en una próxima actualización y espero sus comentarios.

Dev.

11/07/2018.


	10. Socios

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **X**

 **Socios**

* * *

—Este lugar es deprimente. Se parece a las pocilgas que habité luego que purgaron mi planeta —comentó Bulma con la mirada en la mancha de humedad que cubría gran parte de la pared a su izquierda. Ya se había acostumbrado a esta y resultaba la menos desagradable de todo el cuarto.

—¿Cómo fue eso? —preguntó Vegeta, acostado a su lado.

Los dos se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama. Habían despertado hace un rato, y ya que ya no quedaba comida, ni agua y ni siquiera cigarros hicieron lo único que quedaba: coger.

—¿Quieres saber de mi vida en las pocilgas? —Levantó una ceja.

—No. La purga en tu planeta. Cómo fue.

—Ah, eso —murmuró. No tenía deseos de hablar de los lugares horrendos donde habitó y mucho menos sobre cómo tomaron su planeta y lo destruyeron—. Tú sí que sabes cómo llevar una conversación después del sexo.

Vegeta frunció el ceño por esa respuesta. No sabía qué decir a eso.

Bulma no le dio tiempo para responder y continuó

—Necesitamos efectivo. Después de desviar mi dinero tendré que ir a retirarlo y para eso necesito un aerocoche elegante, ropa y maquillaje.

—Podemos robarlo —dijo con naturalidad.

—No. No quiero llamar la atención, debo pasar desapercibida. Es mucho dinero y no dejaran de buscarme en un tiempo. Tenemos que escondernos y esperar.

—Dalo por hecho.

Bulma no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo por tal confiado comentario.

—¿Ya sabes cómo vas a conseguir tanto dinero?

—Tengo una idea —continuó con su actitud altanera.

—Está bien. Te creo… Ahora dime, ¿qué hiciste los días que estuviste afuera? —Giró en la cama para apoyar el torso desnudo en el pecho del hombre. Vegeta enseguida posó la mano en su espalda—. ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó coqueta.

—Cada segundo —respondió cínico, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Fueron cinco días. Tuviste mucho tiempo para moverte. ¿Hiciste amigos? —preguntó y pasó la yema del dedo índice sobre sus labios—. ¿Alguna amiga menos guapa que yo? ¿O estuviste metiéndote en problemas?

—Haces muchas preguntas —dijo y puso sobre ella.

Bulma continuó acariciando su boca. Era lo que más le había gustado de él hasta ahora.

—Si vamos a trabajar juntos de nuevo tenemos que conocernos mejor.

—¿Mejor? ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

Bulma quiso contentar pero la calló con un beso.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en la habitación que se vio interrumpido por los besos y gemidos de la pareja. En cuanto terminó con su boca, Vegeta bajó a sus pechos y succionó un pezón duro mientras la masturbó con la mano y cuando sintió algo de humedad no tardó en penetrarla.

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pese a ser la tercera vez que lo hacían aún le dolía sentirlo adentro al comienzo. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, momento que él aprovechó para morder su cuello y hacerla gemir. Al contrario de las otras veces que cogieron, embistió con lentitud.

Con luz del día entrando por la ventana era posible observarla al detalle. Su cuello tenso, su rostro, la manera atractiva en que mordía su labio. Continuó el paso lento y profundo, hasta que la chica comenzó a quejarse en voz alta.

* * *

Volver a usar la nave de los gorilas no era una opción. Continuaron caminando un momento por las sucias calles de la ciudad, buscando un vehículo para poder movilizarse. No llegarían a ningún lado si seguían caminando.

Bulma llevaba su computador en el bolso y hablaba consigo misma en voz alta para aclarar las ideas. Vegeta iba a su lado en silencio.

—No podemos volver. Es el primer lugar donde me buscarán. No puedo poner en peligro a nadie, así que no podemos contar con mis cosas... Tendremos que hacer dinero rápido, y necesito algo de ropa. Pero primero… —Se detuvo junto un simple aerocoche estacionado en la parte trasera de un local de comida, frente a dos grandes contenedores de basura a medio llenar. Miró hacia todas direcciones, esperando el momento oportuno de atacar—. Vigila que no pase nadie.

Vegeta se sintió un poco torpe, no obstante, obedeció. No se veía mucha gente salvo por un animal callejero en busca de comida en los basureros.

La joven levantó el capó del vehículo y observó el modelo de la máquina.

—Solamente tengo que cortar unos cables y desactivar los seguros… —Frunció el ceño cuando notó que necesitaba una herramienta para acceder a ellos. Un simple destornillador que tenía en casa.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó el hombre aburrido.

—Dame un segundo —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. Estoy pensando.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿Eres inteligente, no? Hazlo ya.

—Claro que soy inteligente —dijo molesta de que pusiera en duda su capacidad intelectual y no por el tono—. Este modelo tiene un sello y no puedo abrirlo con las manos. Es metal, y no puedo doblar el metal.

Vegeta se acercó y la miró.

—¿Puedes desactivar la alarma?

En respuesta, Bulma tiró y cortó un delgado cable verde.

—Listo.

Vegeta se acercó al asiento del conductor y con un simple golpe de puño rompió el vidrio. Bulma dio un pequeño brinquito de susto por el ruido del estallido de los cristales.

—Gran idea, cavernícola —comentó Bulma. Debió quitar gran cantidad de vidrios del asiento antes de poder sentarse. Vegeta ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto esperándola—. ¿Dónde vamos?

—Necesito un mapa.

Bulma apretó un botón que activó el mapa del vehículo. Éste se reflejó frente a ellos, en el parabrisas y era posible ver a través de él, hacia la calle, incluso pilotar si fuese necesario, no molestaba en lo absoluto.

Le costó unos segundos orientarse en el mapa, pero cuando lo hizo, se movió bien por él. Con el pulgar y el índice movía, achicaba y agrandaba la imagen a su antojo.

—Eres bueno orientándote… —comentó Bulma en voz baja.

—Aquí debemos ir—. Resaltó un lugar en el mapa al mantener el índice presionado contra el vidrio.

—¿En ese lugar conseguiremos mucho dinero? —Le llamó la atención la ubicación. Se trataba de un área de la ciudad muy peligrosa. Estaba segura que anduvo metido por esos lares estos días.

—Eso fue lo que dije —respondió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, está bien. Vamos por ese dinero.

Despegó la nave y se dirigió al punto que Argon indicó.

* * *

El lugar era bastante similar al mercado que ella recorría habitualmente, sólo que en este ofrecían todo lo que estaba prohibido en el otro o vendían a escondidas. Aquí las drogas, armas ilegales, prostitutas de cientos de razas diferentes estaban al alcance de la mano. También corrían las apuestas de todo tipo y contrabando para todos los gustos.

A Bulma le hubiese encantado visitar antes esta área de la ciudad, pero sola y con buen cuerpo hubiera terminado de esclava sexual en algún prostíbulo de mala clase. Si la policía no resguardaba donde ella vivía, aquí era tierra de nadie controlada por mafias galácticas y policías corruptos que mantenían sus negocios ocultos.

Para mayor seguridad, Bulma no soltó del brazo a Argon en ningún momento. Sentía las miradas de algunos, pero no se acercarían a molestarla ni intentar nada estúpido mientras estuviese con él y su cara de matón.

—Imagino que ya conoces el lugar. Y es mejor que no me digas que estuviste haciendo por aquí.

—Intentando recordar.

—¿Funcionó? Porque tienes aspecto de haber pasado por aquí antes.

—Nada.

La joven se distrajo al ver que en plena calle ofrecían la batería atómica de un crucero de batalla. No le agradaba la tecnología bélica, pero con esa batería en su poder podría ahorrarse mucho dinero y tiempo en la reparación y mejoramiento de naves particulares. Intentó detenerse para regatear y sacar información respecto su procedencia, pero el hombre continuó caminando y no le permitió hacer negocios.

—Más te vale hacer mucho dinero. Quiero esa batería.

—Podrás conseguirla una vez que saques el dinero del mafioso.

—Pero quiero esa batería ahora —se quejó y continuó mirándola, pese a que seguían avanzado y alejándose más de ella.

—Luego. Ya estamos por llegar.

—¿Vas a decirme cómo piensas conseguir tanto dinero?

—Haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer.

—¿Vas a ganar dinero rompiendo cabezas?

Él le sonrió en respuesta.

Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron en frente de unos carteles gigantes que promocionaban un club de pelea ilegal. Al parecer en esta parte de la ciudad si algo llevaba la etiqueta de _ilegal_ lo hacía más interesante comercialmente hablando. Bulma sonrió y miró a Argon.

—No sé porque no lo imaginé antes.

—¿Quieres dinero rápido? Vamos.

Vegeta caminó, pero se detuvo cuando ella se puso en su camino y apoyó ambas manos en su pecho.

—Está bien —dijo ella—. Hay ciertas reglas que hay que seguir si vamos a continuar con todo esto.

Él esperó a que hablara.

—Si vamos a ser socios…

—Ya lo somos —la interrumpió.

—Sí. Ya que somos socios, tienes que prometerme algo.

—Habla de una vez.

—Nada de muertes, ¿entiendes?

—¿Por qué no? —Retrocedió un paso para detener el contacto y se cruzó de brazos.

—Porque simplemente está mal. No puedes andar matando a todo el mundo.

—Se gana más dinero si mato.

—Estoy segura que encontrarás la forma de hacer mucho dinero sin degollar a nadie.

El respondió con una mueca. Bulma no podía creer que tuviera que tener este tipo de conversación.

—Vamos, promételo. No vas a matar a nadie —insistió firme.

—Está bien —dijo fastidiado—. Nada de muertes.

Entró al local de peleas. Bulma lo siguió apresurada para no quedarse sola.

* * *

Definitivamente Argon ya era conocido en el lugar, ya que no los hicieron esperar y enviaron a Bulma a uno de los mejores lugares para observar las batallas, alejado de la gente y el escándalo. Quiso volver a advertirle sobre la promesa, pero sólo consiguió de respuesta que le lanzara su chaqueta a la cara. Lo insultó por poco caballero y se la puso para protegerse del frío.

Bulma recordó un famoso y antiguo coliseo de su planeta, sólo que este era más pequeño e industrializado, construido enteramente de metal, en lugar de piedra. Podría ver con claridad las manchas de sangre y partes de cuerpos regados por todo el lugar. Seguramente pertenecían ahí para alimentar el morbo de los espectadores.

En menos de media hora la capacidad del recinto estaba copada y la gente rugía a la espera de los guerreros que se sacarían la cabeza. Las apuestas no paraban, al igual que la venta de comida y bebidas. Bulma rechazó todo lo que se acercaron a vender. Tenía hambre, pero no por eso comería la basura tóxica que ofrecían.

Pronto comenzaron a salir los guerreros al centro de la arena de combate. Había seres de todos lados de la galaxia que se ganaban la vida de esa manera. Hombres y mujeres fuertes que a diario apostaban su vida y se esforzaban para ser el competidor de moda. Al parecer Vegeta era el guerrero de moda en esta ocasión, ya que todo el lugar rugió cuando lo vio aparecer.

A Bulma no le gustó ver que mientras todos usaban armaduras para protegerse y distintos tipos de armamento, Argon vestía su ropa. Temió por su integridad. Ya casi no tenía heridas y podía salir gravemente herido contra tremendos contrincantes que lo doblaban en tamaño y peso. Si terminaba mal y algo le pasaba, sería la integridad de ella la que correría peligro en un lugar así.

Se escuchó desde los parlantes la voz del presentador dando la bienvenida a la _distinguida_ clientela sedienta de sangre y violencia. Como cada noche de espectáculo, detalló las reglas del juego a los participantes y reiteró el premio para el último que quedara en pie. Eso le gustó mucho a Bulma, era una suma considerable, aunque no suficiente para lo que necesitaban, pero si Argon ganaba eso esta noche podrían descansar en un hotel de categoría y comer comida de calidad.

Sonó una bocina ruidosa y molesta. Bulma supuso que era la señal para comenzar la pelea y tuvo razón. Abrazó su computador de forma inconsciente cuando los guerreros comenzaron a atacarse entre ellos. Por lo que entendió esta modalidad era todos contra todos. Había otras plataformas donde sólo dos personas combatían hasta que uno muriera o se rindiera, o combate en equipos del mismo número, pero en este caso las alianzas se formaban en medio de la batalla y duraban lo que fuese necesario y no más.

Se tapó los ojos para no ver cuando dos hombres altos fueron a atacar a Argon. Definitivamente no le gustaba la violencia, no sabría si podría soportar ver toda la pelea. Cuando volvió a mirar, Argon iba camino hacia otros guerreros y dejaba atrás a los dos golpeados e inconscientes contrincantes.

Bulma suspiró aliviada.

* * *

Luego de llevarle comida al señor Zip, verificar que se encontraba bien y encargarse que tomara sus remedios, Milk salió a la calle directo al departamento de Bulma para revisar si en ese poco tiempo había regresado, pero no. No le gustó encontrar el interior tan desordenado. Ella era un desastre cuando se trataba de mantener en orden el hogar, pero parecía haber rastros de pelea y forcejeo, además la puerta principal se encontraba deformada y forzada. Alguien había entrado a la fuerza.

Pensó que podía tratarse de Argon. No le extrañaría que hubiese regresado y tenido otro ataque de ira y las cosas terminaran mal entre él y Bulma, pero ¿quién podría ayudarla a buscarla? A nadie le interesaría la desaparición de una simple humana en una ciudad con millones de personas.

Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer era asegurarse de mandar a arreglar la puerta para que no entraran a robar y esperar que Bulma se encontrara bien. Era la única humana que conocía en este planeta y sería una pena si no volvía a verla. No se comportaban como amigas, eran demasiado diferente para pasar un día entero compartiendo y conversando, pero era el único recuerdo de su planeta destruido y eso terminó uniéndolas de algún modo.

—Hey, tú. La flacucha de pelo negro.

Milk miró a quien le habló, no porque pensara que encajaba en aquella burda descripción, sino porque la tomaron de sorpresa. Miró al hombre delgado, calvo y de piel morada que vestía un traje ajustado y corbata arrugada.

—¿Perdón? —Puso las manos en las caderas y aguardó por una disculpa.

—¿Tú conoces a la mujer que vive acá, no? Su nombre es Bulma.

—No voy a hablar con gente sin modales —dijo molesta. De haber podido se hubiera marchado de regreso a su negocio, pero no quería dejar el de Bulma hasta que llegara el hombre que arreglaría la puerta. Todas sus pertenencias se encontraban ahí dentro, debía protegerlas.

—Vas a hablar, te guste o no —respondió el tipo acercándose para intimidarla—. Mi jefe necesita hablar con ella y está desde ayer esperándola y a mi jefe no le gusta esperar.

—¿Así? Pues dígale a su jefe que Bulma no está aquí y no sé dónde pueda estar. —No se movió de su lugar pese que el sujeto se puso a su lado. No había sobrevivido todos estos años en un planeta extraño dejando que cualquier mojigato intentara intimidarla.

—¿Podrías dejarme pasar? Debo verificar por mí mismo que no esté —preguntó con falsa caballerosidad. Intentó entrar al negocio de Bulma, pero Milk no se movió de la entrada.

Los dos medían casi lo mismo, por lo que se miraron directamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Insisto, tengo que pasar. Tu amiga tiene algo que le pertenece a mi jefe y está muy ansioso de conseguirlo.

—Cuando Bulma llegue le daré su recado. Ahora, por favor, estoy esperando a alguien, puede retirarse.

—No lo estás entendiendo —. La tomó del brazo para hacerla a un lado, pero terminó en el suelo por el golpe de puño que Milk le dio directo en la nariz.

—Quien no entiende nada es usted, señor —exclamó un poco alterada, pero se recompuso enseguida y limpió su mano. Hace tiempo que no tenía que golpear a nadie—. No puede intentar tocarme sin mi permiso. Ahora por favor, le pido que se vaya.

—¡Zorra estúpida! —El hombre se puso de pie y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar su cuchillo, pero la dejó ahí cuando vio por sobre el hombro de la mujer. Su expresión cambió y sonrió nervioso—. Lo dejaré pasar, pero no vuelvas a interferir en mi trabajo, o si no...

—¿Estás amenazando a mi mujer? —preguntó una voz masculina y calmada detrás de Milk.

La joven reconoció enseguida quién se trataba, pero contuvo las ganas de voltear y abrazarlo. Se mantuvo cruzada de brazos con expresión seria mirando al hombre.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió el tipo, con la cara más roja que morada. Soltó el cuchillo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Kakarotto avanzó hasta el hombre y miró hacia abajo, ya que le llegaba a la altura del pecho. No tuvo que hacer mucho para intimidarlo, el porte, la ropa oscura, los músculos y el ceño fruncido bastó para que saliera arrancando sin importar que eso lo hiciera ver como un cobarde.

Milk corrió a los brazos de Kakarotto y este no dudó en recibirla y dar una vuelta entera con ella antes de bajarla y besarla.

—No avisaste que llegarías tan pronto. De haber sabido te espero con un plato especial. —Se puso de puntillas para volver a besarlo.

—No tenía planeado regresar aun. Es por el trabajo que estoy aquí.

—Eso quiere decir que te irás pronto —preguntó apenada. Siempre era así, no podían estar mucho tiempo juntos debido al demandante trabajo de Kakarotto. En más de una vez insistió en que buscara algo más relajado, que les permitiera estar tiempo juntos y formar una familia, como ambos querían, pero él insistía en mantenerlo. Su objetivo era reunir suficiente dinero para comenzar una nueva vida en un mejor y más tranquilo planeta.

—No lo sé todavía. Por eso es que vine a buscarte. Me dijeron que te encontraría aquí —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y por lo visto llegué en buen momento.

—Es Bulma, otra vez se ha metido en problemas… Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, acompáñame a su casa, veamos si tiene algo de comer para prepararte mientras esperamos al hombre que arreglará la puerta. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Lo tomó de la mano y llevó al interior del departamento.

* * *

—¡Vamos, Argon! ¡Encárgate de ese gigantón! —gritó Bulma. Hacía un rato que había dejado su asiento para asomarse al balcón y ver mejor el combate.

Ya solo quedaban cuatro hombres en la arena, Vegeta incluido. El resto de los competidores agonizaban, sus partes estaban repartidas por la arena, o para suerte de quienes se enfrentaron a Vegeta, inconscientes.

Bulma pensó que no le gustaría ver las peleas. Aún no cambiaba de opinión respecto a las mutilaciones y el exceso de sangre, pero se concentró en Argon quien hasta ahora había cumplido su promesa en su totalidad. Le gustó la forma en que se movía, era veloz y se notaba que sabía lo que hacía. Cada movimiento, cada golpe o salto para esquivar era tan natural que Bulma sintió que el hombre no lo planeaba y toda su vida se había dedicado a perfeccionar su cuerpo y mente para los combates. Era sexy ver tanta seguridad en sus movimientos.

Vegeta corrió directo hacia el gigante que podría tomar su cráneo con una sola mano, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser que se tiró al suelo y pasó entre sus piernas abiertas para ponerse justo detrás. Con el mismo impulso saltó y lo golpeó en la nuca y lanzó al suelo. No fue suficiente con eso, ya que intentó ponerse de pie, pero el príncipe saiyajin aplicó una llave en su cuello con ambos brazos para impedirle respirar.

El público con Bulma incluida rugió ante la supremacía de Argon sobre un hombre que a simple vista podría haberle ganado sin mucho esfuerzo y que ahora luchaba en vano por liberarse y respirar. En poco tiempo terminó humillado durmiendo en el frío suelo de acero.

Bulma gritó cuando vio que los otros dos guerreros aprovecharon que Argon estaba ocupado con su contrincante y se unieron para acabar con él. Ya se habían dado cuenta de lo poderoso que era y sólo luchando juntos podrían tener una oportunidad para que alguno de los dos ganara el premio final.

Vegeta alcanzó a girar cuando los sintió detrás de él y alcanzó a poner el brazo para protegerse el rostro del ataque con un fierro que podría haber matado a cualquiera o al menos romperle los huesos del brazo, pero en lugar ocurrir eso, fue el fierro que terminó doblado cuando hizo contacto con la piel del hombre.

Incluso Vegeta se sorprendió de su fuerza, pero no tuvo tiempo para meditarlo, ya que tenía que encargarse de dejar inconsciente a dos basuras suertudas que vivirían una noche más gracias a la tonta promesa que le hizo a Bulma.

* * *

La ovación no se hizo esperar cuando el favorito de todos fue el último en quedar de pie. Vegeta no sudaba ni se encontraba agitado luego de haber dejado fuera de combate a más de una veintena de competidores poderosos. Pese a no haber matado ni derramado gran cantidad de sangre, el público celebró la victoria debido a la calidad del combate. No era fácil dejar inconsciente a contrincantes poderosos que atacaban a matar.

Debido a la emoción de la victoria, Bulma estuvo a punto de dejar su computador en el asiento. Corrió para buscarlo y no se detuvo hasta salir de las graderías e ir al punto de encuentro por Argon. Cuando lo vio con el premio en la mano y casi sin ningún rasguño en el cuerpo, sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos y abrazó con piernas y brazos. El hombre la recibió sin pensarlo y respondió el beso. También estaba emocionado por la lucha, aunque sentía que no era suficiente y quería continuar y que fuera más desafiante.

Interrumpieron el beso cuando casi al unísono a ambos le rugió el estómago. Después de todo, no probaban bocado alguno desde el día anterior.

—Vamos a comer —dijo Bulma cuando se soltó de Argon—. Luego nos encargaremos de mi computador y de buscar un lugar para dormir.

—Vamos —respondió interesado en la comida.

Justo cuando se marchaban, un hombre con aspecto de insecto les habló:

—¿Vendrá mañana señor? Nos gustaría anunciarlo. Las apuestas aumentan cuando usted está en la arena.

Bulma se adelantó y respondió por él.

—Por supuesto que vendrá. Ya saqué la cuenta. Necesita al menos venir una semana aquí. Pueden anunciarlo donde quieran para atraer más público, pero eso también les costará más dinero —dicho eso, tomó de la mano a Argon y se marcharon.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo esperado. Entre las noches en la arena de combate y el día en el computador rastreando el dinero, el tiempo pasó sin que se dieran cuenta. Hoy había sido la última noche de peleas, ya tenían el dinero necesario para adquirir el coche, la ropa y el maquillaje para lucir como toda una millonaria a la hora de ir al banco al retirar el dinero. Sólo faltaba que ella hiciera su parte del trabajo, y faltaba poco, lo sabía.

La semana juntos no había sido mala, todo lo contrario. Hacía tiempo que Bulma no lo pasaba tan bien en compañía de un hombre y aunque solían discutir por cualquier cosa la química entre ambos era indiscutible, tanto que durante el tiempo libre que les dejaba el trabajo en el computador, los combates y las discusiones (muchas sin sentido) lo pasaban muy bien juntos en la cama, la tina, en el cómodo sillón junto al pequeño balcón e incluso la cocina. No era un lugar muy grande donde se estaban hospedando, pero sí limpio y acogedor y se las habían arreglado a la perfección para pasar tiempo juntos en cada rincón del lugar.

Ahora Bulma trabajaba en su computador en una pequeña mesa cercana a los pies de la cama. Aún quedaba comida y algo de vino que bebieron luego de llegar de la arena de combate, Argon se había dormido hace más de una hora y la joven estaba a punto de unírsele. Era tarde y tenía sueño.

Justo antes de apagar el computador, gemidos de Argon llamaron su atención. Seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla (de nuevo). Todas las noches debía despertarlo y al preguntarle qué había soñado él decía no recordarlo. Se levantó y fue a verlo. En cuanto se subió a la cama lo meció con gentileza para despertarlo.

Vegeta despertó desorientado por unos segundos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había olvidado por completo que soñaba con su hermano Tarble. Ahora sólo quedaba un leve e incómodo dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quieres agua? —preguntó Bulma con voz suave. Permaneció a su lado y acarició su rostro.

—No —respondió un poco más repuesto y se sentó. Estaba desnudo y cubierto hasta la cintura con una manta. Ella vestía una camiseta como pijama.

—Puedo traerte algo para comer —dijo a sabiendas que se si negaba era porque aún se sentía mal. Era en estas ocasiones cuando la culpa atacaba y hacía lo posible por redimirse.

Durante el día cuando estaban comiendo, teniendo sexo o simplemente conversando y durante la noche, cuando lo veía pelear, se duchaban juntos o él comía mientras ella estaba metida en su computadora se sentía como una pareja casi normal que pasaba el tiempo juntos, pero durante la noche, cuando las pesadillas atacaban y él la miraba con ojos confundidos la culpa la golpeaba y recordaba lo que le había hecho. Lo que seguía haciéndole, ya que hasta que no fuera honesta continuaría dañándolo y afectando su recuperación.

—No tengo hambre —respondió con voz ronca y frotó sus ojos. Antes se esforzaba por recordar el sueño. Recordar un rostro, una palabra, lo que fuese que lo ayudara, pero ya no insistió más. Había decidido preocuparse de su vida actual y si algún día recuperaba la memoria sería magnífico. Ya se había cansado de perder el tiempo y dar lastima, como ahora estaba sucediendo. Podía verlo en los ojos de Bulma.

Lo que él pensaba que era lástima hacia él, era en realidad culpa.

—Entonces apagaré el computador y vendré a la cama —susurró contra su oído—. Yo puedo hacer que te sientas mejor. —Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un largo y profundo beso. Cuando quiso levantarse él la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hasta él.

Bulma se sentó sobre él y quedaron frente a frente. Vegeta le quitó la camiseta para sentir su piel contra la de él, entonces reanudaron los besos y agregaron caricias. Además de los combates, el estar con ella lo hacía sentir a gusto, como si aquello fuese parte del pasado olvidado. Bajó a su cuello y mordió cuando sintió las manos de la mujer estimular su pene. La dejó seguir y se recostó en la cama cuando ella le dijo que lo hiciera.

Tensó la mandíbula al advertir ahora la boca de Bulma envolver su miembro mientras una mano la pasaba por su abdomen duro. Cuando luego sintió su lengua ejercer presión, bajó inconscientemente la mano hacia su cabeza y terminó con los dedos enredados en su cabello celeste. Segundos después, con esa misma mano la hizo cambiar de ritmo a su gusto y la retiró cuando ella lo siguió por sí sola. El sonido que hacía Bulma al succionar no lo ayudaba a contenerse y de seguir así no duraría demasiado.

No recordaba el sexo con otras mujeres. Claramente había tenido, pero estaba seguro que Bulma debía ser de las mejores.

Se le escapó un gemido más muerte de lo normal, a lo que ella respondió con un intento de risa que interrumpió un poco el ritmo.

—No te detengas —dijo evidentemente tenso.

—Lo siento, su majestad —murmuró en broma y volvió a la carga.

Un sonido proveniente del computador comenzó a sonar. Sólo Vegeta fue capaz de escucharlo en un comienzo, y por supuesto no le prestó atención. Sin embargo, cuando fue audible para Bulma, ella se detuvo sin aviso y cortó cualquier contacto para salir corriendo de la cama directo a su computadora.

Vegeta apoyó los antebrazos en la cama y la miró molesto, esperando una explicación.

—En seguida continuó. Es solo que… —No volvió a hablar. Se concentró tanto en la pantalla que Argon quedó en segundo plano.

Vegeta se tumbó y perdió la vista en el cielo raso. Lo único que podía escuchar ahora era el sonido que hacía la chica con el teclado. Escribía y escribía sin parar, tan veloz que estaba seguro que casi no se venían sus dedos moverse.

Cinco minutos después, Bulma se levantó y saltó hacia la cama. Sus ojos brillaban y no dejaba de gritar de alegría.

—Más te vale que sea bueno. Y no grites más.

—Ya está —exclamó.

—¿Ya está qué? —Mientras a ella le dolía la mandíbula tanto sonreír, él se mantenía serio.

—¡El dinero! Lo encontré y cambié a una cuenta a un nombre falso que yo manejo. —Arrodillada en la cama dio más brinquitos emocionada.

—¿Todo? —Vegeta continuó calmado.

—Por supuesto, todo.

—Ahora es tuyo.

—Sí, cada peso de ese hombre horrendo es mío. Mañana, con el dinero que ganaste iremos por el vehículo, algo de ropa y nos iremos de aquí a retirarlo todo a un banco. —Quiso levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió. La tomó de las caderas y obligó a acostarse y para asegurarse de que no pudiera moverse se le puso encima.

—El dinero ya es tuyo. Deja ya ese aparato.

—Quería mostrarte la transacción —dijo feliz.

—Son números en una pantalla —respondió más interesado en reanudar lo interrumpido.

—Corrección. Son muchos números en la pantalla, Argon. —Tomó su rostro y acercó para besarlo—. Muchos.

—Mañana habrá tiempo para eso, ahora concéntrate.

—Como órdenes —respondió dichosa.

Desde mañana todo sería más fácil y placentero.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Estoy batiendo record en actualización jajaja. Pero estoy inspirada y con tiempo libre, dos cosas que no se dan muy seguido y al mismo tiempo, así que hay que aprovecharlo.

Les cuento que estuve viendo los resúmenes de este fic y creo que serán un total de 20 capítulos, lo que significa que recién vamos en la mitad. Ojalá me sigan acompañando hasta el final.

Muchas gracias por sus rws. Me encanta que les encante la historia y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Nos estamos viendo en una próxima actualización, que estén bien y espero sus comentarios.

Dev.

15/ 07/ 2018.


	11. Directo al vacío

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **XI**

 **Directo al vacío**

* * *

No fue difícil lo que continuó. Con el dinero reunido por Argon, Bulma se encargó de arrendar un aerocoche de lo más espacioso y elegante, digno de ser usado por la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula. Luego fueron a la mejor tienda que pudieron encontrar y cambiaron las vestimentas de pies a cabeza. Bulma parecía una elegante mujer de negocios y Argon su fuerte guardaespaldas de mirada enigmática gracias a los lentes oscuros. Lo que quedó del dinero ganado por el hombre lo gastaron en documentación falsa, ya que no podría sacar nada del banco si se presentaba con su nombre real. No fue un trabajo duro conseguirla. En los barrios bajos podían falsificar lo que uno quisiera si tenían el efectivo para pagarlo.

Para que todo saliera a la perfección, Bulma instruyó a Argon para que se comportara como lo hacen los guardaespaldas, de lo contrario podrían llamar la atención y eso era lo último que necesitaban.

Argon condujo el lujoso aerocoche y Bulma le indicó en el mapa proyectado en el parabrisas la ubicación del banco. Ya no tenía que conducir por las calles y sobre edificios. Ahora tuvo que subir y subir, dejar atrás a toda la gente y construcciones antiguas en mal estado. El cielo comenzó a cambiar y en lugar de encontrarse rodeado de smog y oscuridad, los colores celestes y blanco tomaron completo protagonismo.

Allá muy arriba en las alturas no estaba sobrepoblado, eran pocos los edificios que se encontraban cercanos a otros y la gente jamás perdía el tiempo de mirar hacia abajo, a los más desafortunados que fueron olvidados.

* * *

Vegeta continuó de pie y firme en un rincón de la oficina donde Bulma estaba siendo atendida por el gerente del banco. No todos los días un cliente iba a retirar toda su fortuna. Debía atenderla personalmente.

—Es una lástima que decida abandonarnos. Su dinero siempre fue muy bien cuidado e invertido —dijo el hombre de piel azul escamosa que vestía de manera muy elegante, de acuerdo a su profesión. Tenía un acento extraño, pero se le entendía a la perfección cada palabra.

—Lo sé, pero a veces una tiene que seguir su instinto y mi instinto ahora me dice que debo invertirlo en algo más—. Bebió de la taza de café amarillo que le sirvió el secretario del gerente. Era una bebida muy buena y cara, no perdería la oportunidad de probarla, especialmente después de haber bebido tanto vino la noche anterior. Agradecía la existencia de los anteojos oscuros.

—Esperamos tenerla pronto de regreso, señorita Queenof Theearth. Las puertas de este banco siempre estarán abiertas para usted.

—Lo sé y agradezco. Después de abrir las sucursales de la Corporación Capsula de mi padre tengo pensado volver.

—¿En qué planetas piensa expandirse? —preguntó el hombre intentando parecer interesado, pero en realidad no era así. Debía hacer conversación hasta que trajeran la absurda cantidad de dinero que pidió su cliente.

Bulma sabía que preguntaba para que no hubiera silencios incómodos, pero continuó hablando y dando detalles acerca de la empresa de su padre y de todo lo que haría. Habló sobre las naves, robots, filtros de aire y ciento de cosas más con un vocabulario tan complejo que el hombre terminó sonriendo y asintiendo.

A Vegeta le causó gracia ver a Bulma dominando la situación, relatando su vida como hija heredera de un súper imperio de estrellas lejanas. No sabía cuánto de lo que decía era verdad o mentira, pero lo decía con tal convicción que podría engañar a cualquiera. Era buena mintiendo. Demasiado.

Bulma hubiera continuado hablando de sí misma, su gran fortuna y proyectos, pero los guardias del banco finalmente llegaron con dos grandes bolsos con todo el dinero. Eran tan pesados que cuatro hombres debieron encargarse de su transporte y con sumo cuidado lo depositaron en el suelo, luego retrocedieron unos pasos y esperaron instrucciones. Era demasiado dinero para no vigilarlo.

—Creo que le tomará algo de tiempo contarlo, pero si gusta le puedo dar un poco de privacidad para…

—No es necesario, confío en usted —dijo interrumpiéndolo y rápidamente se puso de pie. Ante ese movimiento, Vegeta se acercó a ella.

El gerente se puso de pie en señal de educación.

—¿Necesita que la escoltemos a su vehículo? —se apresuró a decir, algo sorprendido por la actitud de la joven empresaria—. Los bolsos son demasiado pesados, y necesita…

Vegeta, sin problema alguno se agachó y tomó ambos como si se tratara de dos almohadas de pluma y así el tipo se callara.

Bulma se despidió como correspondía y no tardó en salir de la oficina, con Argon tras ella.

* * *

Luego de dejar los bolsos en el maletero, Vegeta abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para que Bulma ingresara. Se subió y condujo hacia el hotel que la joven le indicó en el mapa del parabrisas.

Así de fácil fue conseguir una suculenta fortuna que la ayudaría a comenzar una nueva vida. Sólo necesitaba unas semanas oculta antes de intentar algo.

Cuando ya no había nada alrededor salvo nubes y más cielo despejado, Bulma dejó la compostura y se acercó al hombre para abrazarlo por detrás. Besó su mejilla y desaflojó el nudo de la corbata.

—Te felicito, te comportaste como todo un profesional. Recordaste todo lo que te dije.

—No fue difícil —respondió sin dejar de mirar el hacia adelante.

—Quizás antes de perder la memoria te dedicabas a trabajar de guardaespaldas. Tienes la apariencia para eso. —Le dio otro beso y luego acarició sus labios.

Vegeta hizo una mueca ante su comentario.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no? Es un trabajo donde hay que tener buen estado físico, saber pelear e intimidar con la mirada, y eso lo haces muy bien.

—Es algo simple, indigno.

—Nuevamente habló su alteza —bromeó Bulma y desabotonó su camisa para poder besar su cuello a gusto y también meter una mano dentro de la ropa.

Como respuesta, Vegeta mordió las yemas de los dedos que continuaban acariciando su boca.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?

—Escondernos unas semanas. No podemos llamar la atención por un tiempo, así que no podrás pelear hasta que estemos seguros. Traspasé una suma considerable pero nada que levante sospecha y ya tengo la suite reservada. Es mucho más grande y elegante que la anterior. Te va a gustar.

—¿Qué haremos todo ese tiempo encerrados en un cuarto de hotel?

—¿En serio preguntas eso? —respondió susurrando en su oído mientras las caricias en el abdomen se intensificaban. Estaba segura que ya tenía una erección—. Hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer encerrados en un cuarto de hotel… Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de eso.

Vegeta sonrió de lado y encontró los ojos de la joven en el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

El estacionamiento del lujoso hotel se encontraba en la azotea y era tan grande que no tuvo problema en aterrizar. Aún era temprano, no se veía mucha gente en los alrededores, salvo una pareja que ya se marchaba y otra que era atendida por el botones para cargar las cientos de maletas que traían con ellos.

Bulma no quería que nadie los viera por el momento, por lo que Vegeta se encargó de los bolsos con dinero y ella más tarde se daría tiempo de gastar mucho en ropa, en consentirse y comprar todo lo que necesitase.

Cuando el hombre (ya no con la ropa ordenada de forma impecable), abrió la puerta para que Bulma bajara, ella continuó con el juego y rozó su erección con la mano. No lo esperó y se dirigió hacia el ascensor mientras él se encargaba del dinero. El viaje en ascensor solo duró unos segundos y casi el mismo tiempo hasta la suite que compartirían. En la puerta, Bulma ingresó una clave de seis dígitos para por fin entrar.

El lugar era gigantesco, al menos diez veces más grande que su departamento, con grandes ventanas que dejaban apreciar la vista privilegiada del cielo azul.

Bulma escuchó el ruido de los bolsos caer, pero los ignoró, quería conocer el lugar, darse un baño de tina interminable, sin embargo no pudo cuando Argon la hizo voltear para cargarla sobre su hombro.

—¿Dónde está la cama? —preguntó y se dirigió hacia donde apuntó Bulma.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Ya comenzaba a hacer algo de frío, así que se puso una camiseta larga como pijama. Vegeta continuó desnudo en la cama comiendo la comida chatarra que Bulma pidió a la recepción y ella se sirvió más vino.

—Si sigo comiendo así voy a engordar —se quejó Bulma y le dio otro sorbo a su copa—. Es increíble. Comes y comes y creo que estás en mejor condición física que antes. ¿Cuál es tu secreto? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta le respondió cambiando de tema.

—¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste en el banco?

—¿Qué cosa? Dije muchas cosas —Se puso boca abajo y cuidó de no derramar una sola gota de vino.

—Esa farsa de ser la presidenta de una corporación. Sonabas creíble.

—Eso no es mentira. —Estiró la mano para sacar una papa frita del gran recipiente que había entre ellos—. Pienso crear la compañía de mi papá en algún planeta que sepa apreciarlo. Por supuesto voy a ser la presidenta y dueña de todo.

—Estás decidida a hacerlo.

—Para todo eso es el dinero. —Bebió más vino y continuó—. El sueño de mi padre siempre fue construir una base de la Corporación Cápsula en otro planeta. En ese entonces él no sabía que ya había vida en otros planetas y lo descubrió de la peor manera.

—Quieres honrar a tu padre.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Además de recuperar el lugar que me robaron. No quiero deberle nada a nadie, quiero que los que me menospreciaron se arrepientan y quieran matarse por no asociarse conmigo cuando pudieron.

Bulma continuó hablando de sus planes de expansión, los modelos de nave y las cosas que se le iban ocurriendo a medida que hablaba, que solo necesitaba estudiar un poco más e investigar para concretarlos. No se detuvo ni a tomar aire, era un tema que le apasionaba y no tenía muchas oportunidades de compartir.

Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio escuchándola. Había muchas cosas que no lograba comprender, otras que sí, pero no entendía cómo.

Era interesante escucharla y hablar con ella.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

En cuanto entraron al departamento Vegeta fue directo al sofá y Bulma se sacó los tacones.

—Ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo —murmuró el hombre, molesto.

—Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? —Prendió la radio para al menos escuchar algo de música y luego fue al mini bar por una botella de algo que sería equivalente al tequila de la Tierra y dos vasitos largos. Los dejó en la mesa de centro junto al hombre y sentó a su lado.

Se escuchaba de fondo un tema movido, pero el volumen era el indicado para hablar sin problema.

Vegeta la miró con el ceño fruncido, se había sentido estúpido y totalmente incómodo. Sentía que era el momento más desagradable que había vivido.

—Fue estúpido —repitió.

Bulma no resistió más y volvió a reír. Le había dado un ataque de risa desde que decidieron regresar y recién se calmó en el ascensor, pero de solo acordarse de la escena estallaba en risa nuevamente.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste. Te quedaste quieto y pusiste tu peor cara. En serio, pensé que serías buen bailarín, considerando lo ágil que eres cuando peleas y lo bien que te mueves durante el sexo, pero me equivoqué. Simplemente apestas. —Llenó los dos vasos e intentó contener la risa.

Después de mucho insistir Bulma pudo convencer a Argon de ir a bailar a una de las tantas discotecas del hotel. Desde el momento que entraron, el hombre se quejó de los ruidos molestos y el mal olor. Logró tenerlo media hora en un privado bebiendo, pero cuando lo llevó casi a rastras a bailar fue un verdadero desastre. Jamás había visto a alguien tan incómodo y tieso. Fue como bailar con un grueso tronco apoyado en una pared.

—Sigo sin recordar nada, pero estoy seguro que jamás había bailado —dijo convencido.

—No fueron ni cinco minutos en la pista de baile.

—Y esos serán los primeros y últimos minutos que dedicaré a tan ridícula actividad—. Bebió el contenido del vaso en un solo sorbo y luego añadió—. Me sentí estúpido.

—Estoy segura que un hombre como tú debió bailar más veces de las que cree con muchas mujeres.— También bebió y se encargó de que no estuvieran vacíos mucho tiempo.

Después del quinto vaso, comenzó a sonar un tema lento, mucho más agradable que los anteriores o los que escucharon en la discoteque.

—Cuando vivía en la Tierra solía ir a bailar los fines de semana. Me encantaba en ese tiempo. Es una lástima que no te guste, porque tendré que buscar a otro para hacerlo. —Quiso ponerlo celoso, pero no lo consiguió, el hombre estaba decidido a no volver a pisar un lugar así.

—Adelante, diviértete.

—Al menos deberías intentarlo aquí, que estamos solos —Totalmente motivada por el alcohol y el buen rato que estaban pasando, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara—. No hay nadie mirando.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró. No le llamaba para nada la atención eso de bailar.

—No bailo.

—Al menos inténtalo una vez. Vamos, consiénteme. La música está perfecta. —Le guiñó un ojo y mantuvo la mano frente a él esperando que la tomara—. Será un minuto y no te molestaré más.

—Eso lo veo difícil.

Al final cedió y se puso de pie, e igual que hace un rato se mantuvo tieso con las manos inertes en los costados de su cuerpo.

Bulma pensó que sería una batalla perdida, pero el sugestivo tema que sonaba en la radio invitaba a intentarlo.

Tomó las manos del hombre y las llevó a su cintura, luego rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—Te prometo que bailar este tipo de música es mucho más fácil. Sólo tienes que seguirme y no soltarme —susurró contra su oído y sonrió cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos apretarla y reducir el espacio entre ellos.

Fue realmente placentero y mucho mejor que en la estridente discoteca repleta de gente. Estaban los dos solos, con luz baja y el tema adecuado.

—Te dije que sería más fácil.

Vegeta no respondió. Simplemente apoyó la frente contra la de ella. Hace menos de una hora se había sentido tan incómodo y fuera de lugar que estuvo a punto de romper algo o golpear a alguien si tenía la oportunidad, y ahora sentía su mente relajada y sus sentidos en reposo. Olía en los labios de Bulma el agradable aroma del licor de fruta que había bebido, la música que sonaba en la radio no lo distraía y aunque continuaba pensando que esto del baile era alto totalmente inútil y sin sentido, le gustó la dinámica. Le gustaba ella, y mucho.

—Me gusta cómo te mueves —continuó ella—. Ahora sí pareces todo un experto. —Acarició su labio con el índice, como se había acostumbrado y él respondió igual: abrió ligeramente la boca para morder la yema sensible.

Antes que terminaran la canción ellos interrumpieron el baile para besarse.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—Debe haber algo que te guste, no puedes detestar cada actividad fuera de este cuarto. Ni siquiera has encontrado algo entretenido en el televisor.

—Esto no es algo que acostumbraba hacer antes de perder la memoria —comentó Vegeta cambiando de canal sin parar. Tenían un televisor enorme en la pared frente a la cama.

—Lo único que te ha gustado hasta ahora es pelear, tener sexo y comer… Y ahora ver programas de guerras —dijo Bulma cuando lo vio detenerse en un canal que hablaban sobre una guerra que involucró a más de una decena de planetas de esta zona del universo y duró más de cinco años. Tenían mucho material para desarrollar.

—Es lo único que interesante dentro de este aparato inútil.

Bulma dejó de mirar la pantalla de su computador y lo quedó mirando. Estaban sobre la cama con comida y una botella de vino. Ella acostada boca abajo viendo cosas de interés, como naves, motores, partes robóticas, chips, etc. Él sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la almohada, viendo el televisor.

—Eso no es interesante, es terrible. Millones de personas murieron en esa guerra y la gran mayoría era inocente. Viví demasiada violencia en mi planeta natal para ver ahora documentales al respecto.

—¿Qué pasó en tu planeta? —preguntó mirándola.

—Lo mismo que en otros planetas. Atacaron, esclavizaron y destruyeron. Milk es la única humana sobreviviente que conozco.

—Es por eso que necesitas el dinero para hacer tu negocio. No vas a trabajar para esa gente. Imagino que con un cerebro como el tuyo te han localizado de empresas importante para trabajar para ellos.

A Bulma le llamó la atención que en verdad le había puesto atención cada vez que hablaban. Y le encantó la forma que se refirió a ella.

—Sí, más de una vez, pero no contribuiré en la invasión de planetas. Eso es trabajo de bárbaros asesinos. —Dejó el computador en el suelo, se le acercó y quitó el control remoto para apagar la televisión—. Tengo en mente algunas cosas para pasar el día. —Lo besó en la boca y él la abrazó.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Un par de botellas de vino vacías yacían en el suelo luego del arrebato ocurrido en la mesa de la cocina. Un plato con comida cayó y se quebró en tres grandes pedazos y otra decena de pequeños que no se encontrarían hasta el dia siguiente, (y algunos nunca), aunque no era nada comparado con el desastre en la habitación, donde las únicas cobijas que se salvaron del vino derramado fueron las que habían terminado en el suelo. Incluso una silla y una lámpara sucumbieron al desenfreno de la pareja, que luego de jugar en la cocina, se dirigieron al mullido sofá de tres cuerpos que perdió la compostura cuando Vegeta tendió a Bulma para penetrarla con más fuerza que minutos atrás. En respuesta la mujer gritó y enterró las uñas en la espalda, jadeando, completamente excitada por la brutalidad de su compañero.

Ya que no podía pelear para no llamar la atención, Vegeta se encargó a matar el tiempo y consumir el exceso de energía con otras actividades y hasta el momento continuaban congeniando e inventando toda clase de escenarios para no aburrirse. Aunque para ser francos, faltaba mucho para que eso ocurriera.

Tan desorientada se encontraba Bulma a causa del alcohol y el sexo de ensueño que abrazó su cintura con las piernas y lo movió para que cambiaran de posición. Vegeta perdido en el cuello de Bulma, obedeció y la hizo girar antes de recordar que ya no se encontraban en la cama.

Sonó el golpe en seco cuando el cuerpo del hombre golpeó el suelo con ella encima. Bulma perdió un poco la concentración y el ritmo a causa de la risa que la invadió por el sonido que hizo la cabeza del Argon al golpear el piso.

Vegeta frunció el ceño y la miró. Estaba despeinada, con las mejillas rojas y su cuerpo empapado de sudor a causa de la extensa sesión de sexo y la noche calurosa.

Cuando se calmó continuó meciéndose sobre él, con lentitud y disfrutando el sentirlo en su interior, a un paso del dolor. Tomó sus masculinas manos y las llevó a sus pechos para estimular los pezones. Los movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos e intensos, al igual que los jadeos del hombre que usualmente no se quejaba demasiado en voz alta. Bulma no le quitó la vista de su rostro, quería verlo acabar. Autoritaria, removió sus manos y llevó a las caderas para poder apoyar las palmas en su pecho y ayudarse a incrementar la rudeza, igual que él.

Vegeta se quejó más fuerte de lo normal cuando el orgasmo llegó y esa arruga que se le formaba en el entrecejo pareció marcarse más. Apretó la mandíbula y no logró continuar seguir con la pelea de miradas que Bulma había iniciado hace unos días. Él solía ganarlas, pero esta vez perdió miserablemente.

Sin separarse aún, Bulma se apoyó en su pecho y besó su cuello. Le gustaba el sabor de su piel.

—Gané —susurró contra su piel, riendo, muy agitada, intentando respirar con normalidad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente los muslos y las caderas.

Vegeta no respondió. Aún intentaba recuperarse.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Luego de un pesado día de compras y spa, Bulma regresó a la suite. Dejó las bolsas en la entrada y se sacó los zapatos para que descansaran. Por un momento se sintió de nuevo en la Tierra, ahora solo faltaba que saliera su madre a recibirla con algo delicioso para comer y luego encontrar a su padre en la cocina para compartir la cena, y una vez terminada, al laboratorio a trabajar, después de todo el camino a la presidencia no era fácil.

Suspiró y dio por terminado el momento de añoranza que sólo conseguían ponerla triste. Frotó sus pies y fue al cuarto en busca de Argon, pero no lo encontró. Recorrió el piso entero buscándolo sin éxito. Cuando ya se había dado por vencida lo vio a través de las cortinas de la terraza. En silencio se acercó y observó. Estaba sentado en el balcón, con los pies colgando hacia la nada y los ojos cerrados disfrutando del frío aire en su rostro. Lucía tan relajado que Bulma se acercó en silencio y con cuidado, no quería asustarlo, podía caer y a semejante altura no terminaría bien.

—Sé que estás aquí —dijo el hombre sin abrir los ojos. El viento movía su cabello y lo despeinaba de tal manera que a ratos parecía tener flequillo.

Bulma consideró que le quedaba bien el cabello así. Se veía más guapo.

—¿Cómo me oíste? —Fue hasta su lado con cuidado. Le daba vértigo mirar hacia abajo, pero el paisaje era un sueño luego de vivir tantos años en el área oscura y contaminada del planeta. En cambio aquí reinaban nubes blancas y el hermoso cielo limpio y despejado.

—Siempre sé dónde estás, eres muy ruidosa. —dijo abriendo los ojos y le ofreció una mano para que se sentase a su lado. Al ver que dudaba volvió a hablar—. ¿Miedo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Tomó su mano y aceptó la ayuda. Cuando sus pies colgaron junto los de él, se aferró a su fuerte brazo y se atrevió a mirar hacia abajo. Era como estar volando, ellos estaban mucho más arriba que las nubes. El corazón le latía con rapidez. Le gustó la sensación de no tener nada más que aire bajo sus pies—. ¿Cómo sería una caída desde aquí? Llegar hasta allá abajo a la otra ciudad... —preguntó en voz alta.

—Morirías de un ataque al corazón antes de tocar el suelo —respondió.

—Qué seguro estás —bromeó la chica y lo miró.

Vegeta no respondió, pero la miró.

—Llevamos tres semanas escondidos en este lugar —comentó un poco sorprendida. Era un mes desde que Argon la salvara del intento de rapto y el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido—. Creo que ya es tiempo de volver.

—¿Qué tienes planeado?

—No creo que estén buscándome en casa. Quiero regresar, recolectar mis cosas de valor, pagar cuentas pendientes a Milk, el viejo, luego marcharme y viajar hasta encontrar un lugar donde poder preocuparme de la futura Corporación Cápsula —susurró feliz, y añadió como si no le importara—. ¿Y qué harás tú? Es claro que algo está pasando entre nosotros, soy inteligente y me doy cuenta, pero si gustas puedo darte un porcentaje y puedes irte donde quieras.

—No me interesa, puedes quedarte con mi parte. —Se sentía un poco incómodo respecto a eso que pasaba entre ellos y Bulma mencionó, pero sabía perfectamente qué quería hacer.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—La idea de viajar suena interesante —dijo serio.

—Entonces continuaremos siendo socios —comentó sonriendo.

—Es lo que deseo —dijo, y con la gran agilidad que lo caracterizaba, volteó y bajó al balcón.

El movimiento brusco hizo que ella perdiera el balance por un segundo, pero nunca estuvo en peligro, ya que él reaccionó y la afirmó enseguida, aunque no significó que a ella no se le saliera el corazón por la boca ese corto instante. La ayudó a dar la vuelta, pero la mantuvo sentada para ponerse entre sus piernas.

—Nuevamente me has salvado la vida —bromeó cuando su corazón se calmó. Miró de reojo hacia abajo una vez más antes de concentrarse en los ojos de Argon—. Harás que me mal acostumbre.

—Eres suficientemente lista para salvarte tú sola. —Hablaba en serio.

—No importa cuán inteligente sea. Si caigo desde aquí sería el fin. —Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y sonrió coqueta—. ¿Si cayera, te lanzarías por mí?

—No estoy loco. Iría por el dinero, el aerocoche y me marcharía —respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Bulma rio por su comentario, ya que es lo mismo que hubiera respondido.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Mientras Argon salía de la ducha y se vestía, Bulma se dirigió a la azotea del hotel con bolsas de las compras para dejarlas en el aerocoche. Ya era hora de regresar a casa, cerrar temas pendientes e irse de viaje por un buen tiempo. Tenía una gran suma de dinero en su poder que le permitiría hacer lo que quisiera por un tiempo considerable, incluso comenzar su negocio en gran escala. Por supuesto era imposible tener el poderío que alguna vez logró su padre con esa cantidad, pero era inteligente y sabía lo que debía hacer para multiplicarlo y triunfar.

Cuando el ascensor la dejó en la azotea, caminó hacia el aerocoche. No estaba muy cerca, el lugar era inmenso, con gran cantidad de vehículos estacionados. Por la hora era normal que no hubiese mucha gente en el sector, pero aun así le llamó la atención que no ver a nadie, ni una sola alma a su alrededor, ni siquiera los chicos que cuidaban los aerocoches más lujosos, ni guardias de gente importante ni encargados de limpieza. Nadie. Incluso podía oír el eco de sus tacos al caminar.

Al llegar al vehículo abrió el maletero y dejó las compras. Haría un viaje más y Argon se encargaría de los bolsos con dinero. Eran demasiado pesados para ella.

Cuando cerró el maletero y volteó, dio un pequeño salto de susto. Habían exactamente trece hombres a diferentes distancias de pie y observándola. Todos vestían exactamente igual, de negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, salvo por el que se encontraba más cerca y reconoció enseguida.

Ese hombre de baja estatura, un poco apuesto que vestía traje morado oscuro y lentes de sol, fue una vez su jefe por un corto periodo de tiempo. Era el dueño de todo ese dinero que había unos pisos más abajo.

—Llámalo —dijo el hombre cuando se le acercó. Uno de los matones que lo acompañaba se movió con él. No dejaba solo a su jefe ni a sol ni a sombra—. Llámalo —repitió calmado—. ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?

Bulma quiso retroceder, pero el aerocoche no se lo permitió. Además no había donde correr. Con toda esa cantidad de hombres ahí sería imposible.

—Vamos, Bulma. Llama al hombre que se está hospedando contigo y dile que traiga mi dinero. —Y dejó de sonreír para agregar—: todo.

* * *

Vegeta ya estaba vestido cuando sonó el comunicador del departamento. Como siempre lo ignoró, era Bulma la que contestaba o llamaba para que les llevaran comida o limpiaran las habitaciones, por lo tanto, como siempre lo ignoró y continuó guardando su ropa para partir. Segundos después se detuvo.

Miró de reojo el comunicador cuando volvió a sonar. Era molesto y agudo y no paraba. Generalmente cuando llamaban no insistían después de unos segundos sin respuesta, pero esta vez no ocurrió así y cuando creyó que no volverían a llamar, el ring, según él, sonó mucho más irritante.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue a responder. Sólo tuvo que apretar un botón para hablar.

—¿Qué demonios quieren?

— _Argon…_

Vegeta enseguida reconoció la voz de Bulma y supo que algo andaba mal.

— _Argon, ¿estás ahí?_

—Aquí estoy —se apresuró en responder. Podía escuchar la voz de la joven asustada y nerviosa.

— _Necesito que vengas enseguida._

—¿Dónde estás?

— _Arriba, en el estacionamiento, y trae el dinero, por favor._

—Voy enseguida —dijo, y cortó. Fue al cuarto que compartieron tres semanas y sin problema sacó los dos grandes bolsos negros.

* * *

Bulma sintió que se le saldría el estómago por la boca cuando la empujaron justo en el borde de la azotea. Sus manos se aferraron en el suelo e intentó alejarse gateando, pero no se lo permitieron.

—¿En verdad pensaste que podrías salirte con la tuya? —preguntó Keraj—. ¿Que tu novio el matón podía literalmente quebrar cada hueso de mis hombres y yo no haría nada al respecto?

Bulma no respondió. Continuó en el suelo con la mano cubriendo su boca. El hombre pese a ser delgado y aparentemente débil la había abofeteado tan fuerte que le sacó sangre. Miró a los doce hombres que lo acompañaban. Todos eran corpulentos y llevaban armas que apuntaban a ella y seguramente después a Argon.

—Me costó un poco encontrarte. En verdad es un fastidio tener que lidiar con gente que no cumple lo pactado, pero me encargaré de que pagues… Los dos pagarán.

* * *

Vegeta no tardó en llegar al área de los estacionamientos con ambos bolsos. Encontró el vehículo, pero no a Bulma ni a quienes hicieron que su voz temblara de ese modo. Decidido, caminó por el lugar en su búsqueda y cuando se alejó del sector seguro para caminar dio con la joven y el pequeño ejército de matones.

Con calma, caminó hacia ellos y no perdió el tiempo en estudiar a cada uno de los hombres. Identificó al que estaba al mando, quienes estaba encargados de protegerlo y los que seguramente se ocuparían de él. Pues bien, ninguno saldría vivo de esta, su instinto se lo decía a gritos.

—No des un paso más —ordenó Keraj cuando lo tuvo a diez metros de distancia. Debía gritar para hablar, el viento que corría dificultaba la comunicación.

Vegeta obedeció. Bulma se encontraba muy en la orilla para intentar algo brusco.

—El dinero, si fueras tan amable…

Vegeta lo miró unos segundos y luego a Bulma. No quería someterse, quería quebrarles el cuellos a todos aquellos seres que sentía insignificantes, pero ella le hizo un gesto de súplica para le hiciera caso.

Como si fuesen bolsos llenos de plumas, Vegeta arrojó los sacos a mitad de camino. Podría haberlos lanzado más cerca, pero quiso comprobar que los matones eran tan débiles como pensaba.

Ahora solo un par de armas apuntaban a Bulma, el resto eran para él.

Bastó una orden para que dos de los hombres fueran por los bolsos. Pudieron tomarlos con una sola mano, pero los movimientos no fueron tan libres como los de Vegeta.

—Realmente es fuerte —susurró Keraj.

Cuando los bolsos llegaron junto al jefe, éste en persona los abrió y luego de un rápido vistazo comprobó que era más o menos la suma que Bulma adeudaba. Por supuesto faltaba todo lo que debió consumir las tres semanas que llevaba en este hotel de lujo.

El hombre sacó un fajo de billetes y se acercó a Bulma. No se preocupó por el momento de Argon, ya que por eso había traído a sus mejores hombres. Sin decir una palabra la abofeteó con el dinero.

Vegeta dio unos pasos hacia ellos, pero se detuvo cuando uno de los matones apuntó directo a la cabeza de la chica. Bulma cerró los ojos y sintió gruesas lágrimas caer, pero permaneció quieta, sabía que debía mantener la calma para tener al menos una pequeña oportunidad de salir con vida.

—Tengo mucho dinero. Muchísimo, más del que pudiesen imaginar. —Arrojó el fajo de billetes al vacío y continuó hablando—. La cantidad que hay en estos bolsos puedo hacerla en una tarde y si estoy de buen humor fácilmente la gasto en menos de una hora. Esto que ven aquí no significa nada para mí —dicho eso, hizo una señal con la mano y los mismos hombres que le acercaron los bolsos se encargaron de tomarlos y lanzarlos por el borde, hacia el vacío.

—Ya entendimos. Recuperaste tu dinero e hiciste lo que querías con él. Ahora déjanos ir —dijo Bulma tiritando de frío y susto—. No pierdas más el tiempo con nosotros.

—Yo estoy aquí, Bulma para dar una lección, porque nadie se ríe de mí, y creo que aún no escarmientan. —Miró a Argon para continuar hablando—. Eres un hombre muy fuerte. Lo que le hiciste a mis dos hombres es un trabajo de un asesino profesional, puedo reconocerlo. Te hubiera ofrecido trabajo para ser mi guardaespaldas y hubieras ganado mucho, pero aún tengo que darle una lección a esta mujer que pensó que podía pasarse de lista conmigo. —Otro gesto y el matón que encañonaba a Bulma la tomó del brazo y arrastró hasta sacar la mitad del cuerpo hacia la nada.

Vegeta corrió hacia ella al verla en peligro, pero no alcanzó a avanzar más de un metro cuando uno de los hombres le disparó directo al rostro. Cayó inerte de espalda al suelo (muerto, según todos los presentes, incluyendo a Bulma).

La joven gritó y estalló en llanto ante lo ocurrido. Desde donde se encontraba creyó notar que faltaba parte de su cráneo y no pudo continuar mirando, mucho menos cuando la poza de sangre bajo su cabeza comenzó a crecer sin piedad.

Keraj se arrodilló junto a Bulma y le habló, pero ella no escuchó nada. No podía dejar de llorar, desesperada y horrorizada por la muerte de Argon. Estaba muerto. ¡Estaba muerto!

Bulma ya no fue consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo pudo oír su llanto y de a ratos su corazón exaltado, el resto de las voces estaban distorsionadas e incoherentes. Por lo tanto no fue capaz de escuchar las risas estridentes y comentarios ofensivos hacia ella y Argon, tampoco los planes que tenían para ella y mucho menos los gritos de susto de todos los hombres cuando vieron a Argon sentarse con gran agilidad.

El rostro y ropa de Vegeta se había llenado de sangre por el profundo corte que le hizo el rayo en la ceja derecha, pero eso fue todo. Se puso de pie, furioso, le hervía la sangre y los haría pagar a cada uno. Corrió y derribó a dos como si se trataran de niños desnutridos y continuó su carrera hacia Bulma y Keraj. Otros matones atacaron, pero también quedaron en el camino. Parecía un toro encolerizado.

En su intento por escapar a la ira de Argon, Keraj se afirmó del hombro de Bulma para ponerse de pie y huir. La fuerza hizo que la chica se fuese hacia atrás y cayera de la azotea.

—¡No! —rugió Vegeta al verla caer.

No lo pensó. Fue su instinto el que reaccionó por él y lo empujó a seguir corriendo y lanzarse tras ella directo al vacío ante la mirada atónita de los que continuaban con vida.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hola a todas! Primero que todo, muchas gracias por sus rws. Me alegraba mucho cada vez que llegaba uno.

Esta vez tardé unos días más en actualizar, pero tuve menos tiempo, estuve de aniversario con mi esposo (12 años juntos y 11 casados) así que con las celebraciones, pero de todos modos actualicé en tiempo record.

Me encantó escribir este capítulo, lo pasé super bien, creo que hasta ahora es el capítulo que más me ha gustado hacer, en especial la escena del sexo y la última escena en la azotea.

El capítulo que sigue a este también me tiene emocionada.

Bueno, nos vemos en otra actualización. Aún sigue el festejo por el aniversario, así que me voy. Espero sus comentarios para saber su impresión del capítulo.

Bye!

22/07/2018


	12. La verdad

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Casualidad**

* * *

 **XII**

 **La verdad**

* * *

Cuando Bulma vio (más bien creyó ver) la cara destrozada de Argon, perdió total noción de su entorno. Su cerebro siempre activo y rápido cometió el error de apagarse para protegerla, cuando en realidad debió trabajar más veloz y encontrar una forma de salir libre. Pero eso no ocurrió. No escuchó las palabras del mafioso, insultos, futuras amenazas. Ni siquiera los gritos de sorpresa de los hombres al ver a Argon sentarse y mirarlos con ojos de desquiciado. Tampoco escuchó los disparos hacia Argon quien corrió como un animal salvaje hacia ella. Mucho menos logró reaccionar cuando no sintió nada sólido bajo sus piernas.

Durante la caída, el violento viento contra el rostro le impidió abrir los ojos o respirar y si lo intentaba se tornaba más difícil e incómodo. Se taparon sus oídos y lo único que pudo escuchar era el sonido del viento chocando en su cuerpo y su alterado corazón combinado con los sonidos de su garganta seca que luchaba por exhalar algo de todo ese aire que la rodeaba y escapaba.

No fue capaz de procesar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir: su muerte inminente. Ella, una de las mentes más agudas no pudo con la complejidad de la situación. Ni siquiera podía distinguir el arriba del abajo.

Sintió un leve tirón que la desestabilizó aún más, pero el calor que siguió fue de cierta forma reconfortante, como si se tratara de un abrazo. El calor creció y eventualmente se mezcló con el violento viento que sin explicación alguna cambió de dirección.

Luego nada, salvo por el abrumador abrazo de Argon.

Pensó que se había vuelto loca y la demencia la acompañaría en los últimos segundos de su vida, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo tocó el frío y liso suelo del balcón donde hace un par de días había estado conversando con Argon sobre cómo sería una caída desde aquella altura.

Las lágrimas nublaban su visión, pero creyó ver a su lado a Argon con el rostro bañado en sangre. Un silbido molesto en sus oídos le imposibilitaba escuchar lo que él le decía. Lo que siguió contribuyó en hacerle creer que ya estaba muerta en algún tipo de infierno cruel y demencial en donde se vería obligada a repetir la violenta muerte de Argon junto a la propia una y otra vez.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que dio la impresión de detenerse en cualquier momento a causa del estrés y la silueta de Argon bañada en sangre insistía en hablar con ella sin sonido alguno. Lo vio alejarse unos pasos y cuando quiso tocarlo lo vio elevarse hacia las alturas, como si se tratase de un ángel de sangre o un hermoso demonio.

Creyó gritar, llamarlo por su nombre, pero no hubo voz, no hubo sonidos. Solo desesperación y un corazón cada vez más angustiado. Como si nuevamente estuviera cayendo sintió que el aire escaseaba y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Despertó asustada y desorientada. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse y tocar a su alrededor para cerciorarse que se encontraba en tierra firme, lo cual sirvió para obligarse a pensar. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que estaba sobre una cama, en un cuarto pequeño, pero acogedor. La poca luz que iluminaba provenía del cuarto del baño, por lo tanto no pudo apreciar todo con gran detalle.

No lograba entenderlo. Estaba viva. ¿Cómo demonios se encontraba con vida después de lo que ocurrió? Se le pasó por la cabeza la idea que de alguna manera sobrevivió a la caída y en realidad estaba en coma en alguna cama de hospital, lo que significaba que la habitación, la cama, la luz proveniente del baño, todo, completamente todo era producto de su imaginación.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —exclamó, y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

—Eso lo noté al poco tiempo de conocernos —dijo Vegeta cuando salió desnudo del baño. Pese a la escasa luz se podía apreciar la herida sobre la ceja derecha que aún sangraba un poco y leves quemaduras en la piel que en realidad debían ser agujeros considerando el poder destructivo de las armas láser de los matones.

Bulma lo miró y entonces recordó algunas escenas de lo sucedido, pero seguía sin entender. Aunque eso era lo de menos, estaba dichosa de verlo.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y estrechó con toda su fuerza y esta vez no tuvo que decirle que la abrazara porque lo hizo, y por voluntad propia.

—No lo entiendo —repitió contra la piel del hombre. No quería soltarlo en caso de que todo fuese una pesadilla y fuese a desaparecer.

—Todo terminó. No te molestarán más. —Se limitó a decir, y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Sufrieron? —Bulma se sorprendió a sí misma preguntando eso en voz alta. A Vegeta le gustó.

—Se arrepintieron de haberse metido con nosotros.

Bulma no respondió a eso, pero estrechó más el abrazo.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurró. Estaba exhausta y sin el dinero tendrían que cambiar todos los planes, pero eso ahora no importaba.

* * *

Luego de una ducha con agua caliente Bulma se metió a la cama. Su espalda sintió el calor del torso del hombre y luego un brazo en su cintura. No podía pedir más por esta noche.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó. Vio la ropa que alcanzó a guardar en el aerocoche, lo que significaba que después de encargarse de los matones, Argon la llevó a otro lugar.

—A dos días de tu casa —respondió distraído. Tenía mucho que pensar luego de lo ocurrido en la azotea.

—Eso es bueno... —Ella también tenía mucho que pensar.

Guardaron silencio y no se movieron, sólo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos. Después de un largo rato cada uno pensó que el otro se había dormido, pero no era así. Bulma fue la que no resistió más y abrió la boca.

—Allá en la azotea… —comenzó sin saber bien qué decir. Tenía las imágenes desordenadas y poco claras—. Cuando caí… ¿Puedes volar? porque no me explico cómo sobreviví.

—Sí, simplemente pasó —respondió y creía saber qué pregunta vendría a continuación, lo que lo puso un poco incómodo, ya que era lo que no lo dejaba en paz.

—Vaya —exclamó—. Con qué otra sorpresa vas a sorprenderme en una semana más… —Hizo otra pausa antes de continuar—. Cuando te lanzaste al vacío por mí, ¿sabías que podías volar?

Vegeta tardó un poco en responder.

—No —dijo y para su suerte la mujer le daba la espalda, porque no quería ver su cara. Se sentía extraño.

Como toda persona normal debía tener sentimientos hacia terceros, sentir odio, pasión, atracción, incluso amor, pero eso último lo encontraba desconocido, fuera de lugar y hacía sentir perturbado, como si antes de perder la memoria ese sentimiento no hubiese estado presente en su vida, como estaba ocurriendo ahora, y por esa razón no sabía qué hacer o decir. Todo era endemoniadamente raro.

Bulma no le dijo nada, pero no pudo dejar de sonreír.

Ninguno habló más y pronto se durmieron.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Dos días después.

Como todo día normal, Milk corría de un lado a otro, preocupada de que estuvieran trabajando en la cocina tal y como ella le gustaba. Sus trabajadores debían mantener una higiene personal impecable, las carnes y verduras debían cortarse de la forma que les enseñó, ni más gruesa o delgada y los platos debían llevar la cantidad que estipulaban las recetas anotadas en el libro que ella escribió. Esa era la única forma que todo saliera a la perfección y fuese tan delicioso. También se preocupaba que atendieran de la mejor forma a los clientes, sin importar si pedían el mejor plato de la casa o una simple empanada. Todos eran importantes.

Ya estaban la mitad de las mesas ocupadas, aún era temprano, pero ya estaba preocupada de los almuerzos, ya que a esa hora era cuando más se trabajaba y llenaba su local. Debía recordarse dejar una olla entera para su Kakarotto, ya que con seguridad esta noche iría a visitarla.

Milk estaba feliz, su hombre llevaba un mes trabajando muy cerca del planeta, lo que significaba que podían verse más seguido y estar juntos como les gustaba. Le apenaba que tuviera que trabajar tanto, pero lo entendía, pues bien sabía que para conseguir lo que uno quería en la vida se debía esforzar más que el común.

Luego de enviar a un mesero a atender a una pareja que acababa de llegar, fue a la barra exterior para ordenarla y acomodar la carta con el menú. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Bulma y Argon sentados y en silencio. Él con un feo corte sobre la ceja y ella con el labio un poco hinchado y un moretón en la mejilla.

Abrió la boca para gritar y reclamarle por el mes que llevaba desaparecida, que pensaba que estaba muerta y que incluso la había buscado por más de una semana. Quiso golpearla y gritarle por no tener la consideración de llamar para avisar que se encontraba bien y sobretodo dejarle otro hematoma en la cara por estar con ese psicópata que casi mató al pobre de Zip, pero al ver sus rostros cansados se quedó sin palabras. Bulma ya estaba grande y si quería desperdiciar su vida con un completo y violento desconocido era su problema. La mujer era un caso perdido.

—Dos desayunos grandes, por favor —dijo Bulma.

Milk le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Bulma antes de ir a la cocina para dar la orden.

* * *

Después de desayunar y atender a un par de clientes, Zip, totalmente recuperado y de excelente ánimo, salió a barrer la vereda. Como era de costumbre barrió mucho más que su lado, ya que era el único de esa calle que se preocupaba del aseo, apariencia y fachada del lugar. Ahuyentó a un par de niños que jugaban con una pelota, ya que hace no mucho rompieron un par de vidrios de la tienda de al frente y no quería que la suya fuese la siguiente, no iba a gastar dinero que no tenía en reparación de la vitrina.

Miró unos segundos el siempre desordenado y ahora polvoriento aparador de Bulma. Hace semanas que no la veía y estaba a punto de comenzar a extrañarla, pero tal vez era mejor que se hubiese marchado lejos y mucho mejor aún si se llevó a ese asesino saiyajin.

—¡Qué ternura! No puedo creer que mire con melancolía mi tienda —exclamó Bulma con gracia pese a saber que el viejo no entendería ni media palabra.

El anciano al verla retrocedió asustado y miró hacia todas direcciones buscando al saiyajin, pero Bulma se arrodilló y le puso las manos en los hombros para que la mirara a ella.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo la joven lento y modulando—. No tiene que temer. Argon está aquí, pero no le hará daño. ¿Entiende? Yo ya hablé con él, y me prometió que se portaría bien.

El hombre la miró a los ojos, un poco más calmado, aunque no entendió mucho. Por eso le gustaba la dulce y amable Milk. Ella lo iba a visitar, le llevaba comida y entendía bastante de lo que conversaban. Le agradaba la compañía de aquella jovencita.

Al creer que había comprendido sus palabras, Bulma hizo un gesto con la mano para que Argon saliera de su escondite y se acercara. Al verlo, Zip intentó escapar e ir a su tienda, pero Bulma se lo impidió mientras intentaba explicarle que no había nada que temer.

—Argon, apresúrate —exclamó la joven. Pese a que el viejo era pequeño tenía bastante fuerza—. ¡Discúlpate de una vez!

Vegeta caminó hacia los dos sin muchas ganas de hacer lo que Bulma quería. Habían discutido todo el camino desde el local de Milk sobre disculparse con el anciano y no era algo que quisiera, pero ella gritó más fuerte, lo que al parecer significaba que tenía la razón.

Vegeta quedó junto a ellos mirando hacia cualquier dirección, parecía un niño malcriado a punto de hacer un berrinche.

El viejo se calmó un poco al ver que al saiyajin en actitud pacífica, pero se mantuvo alerta.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Bulma.

—Esto es humillante —dijo entre dientes.

—Ya lo conversamos. —Bulma comenzó a subir más la voz.

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero Bulma ya había tenido suficiente de miradas amenazantes con la de Milk.

—Lo siento —finalmente murmuró Vegeta e hizo una desabrida reverencia. ¡Qué raro se sentía!—. No lo volveré a golpear.

—Excelente —exclamó la chica con una sonrisa falsa—. Ahora todos somos amigos y nadie golpeará a nadie.

Zip se sorprendió por la actitud del saiyajin. Casi creyó que estaba equivocado y sólo era un extraordinario parecido con el príncipe de la raza guerrera.

—Bueno, ya está bien —exclamó Vegeta—. Ya lo hice, ¿estás feliz? —Fue hasta la puerta de la casa de Bulma, pero no pudo entrar por encontrarse con llave, lo que causó que su enojo creciera y se volteara a mirarla—. ¡¿Quieres apresurarte o saco la puerta de un golpe?!

—¡Atrévete a romper la puerta y dormirás en la calle esta noche! —respondió amenazante. Sacó la llave que Milk le había pasado y abrió—. Tengo que pagarle a Milk la reparación de esta puerta, no vayas a agregar otro gasto. ¡Qué caballeroso de tu parte! —gritó cuando él entró primero que ella—. ¡¿Ya se te olvidó todo lo que te enseñé?!

Después que Bulma cerrara de un portazo, Zip fue hacia la entrada de su negocio, tomó su bastón y se apresuró en ingresar.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

—¿Puedes alcanzarme la caja de herramientas por favor? —preguntó Bulma que trabajaba arreglando un oso parlante robotizado.

Vegeta la miró. Estaban en la azotea, ella sentada junto al escritorio repleto de piezas robóticas y herramientas por todos lados, él en un mullido sillón intentando leer uno de los cuadernos donde Bulma anotaba sus ideas, trabajos incompletos y posibles inventos.

—Es humillante lo que haces —respondió y fue hasta la repisa donde estaba la caja que Bulma pidió. Debió levitar para alcanzarla y eso era lo que le molestaba. Ahora Bulma lo estaba usando para ordenar y alcanzar todo lo que tenía en altura y le daba pereza hacerlo por sí misma y con una escala.

—No es humillante, me estás ayudando. Gracias —dijo cuando el hombre le dejó la caja de herramientas a su lado.

Vegeta volvió a sentarse y continuó con la lectura. Había algunas cosas que no entendía porque la letra de la mujer era demasiado desordenada o porque las fórmulas eran complejas, pero se entretuvo en la parte de los modelos de naves. Los dibujos eran terribles, era claro que no tenía habilidades para dibujar, pero las especificaciones y apuntes eran interesantes, casi se podía imaginar volando una de ellas.

—Quiero comprar esa blusa, pero solo la tienen para personas con tórax alargado o con cuatro brazos —exclamó mirando la pantalla de su computador, mientras tanto sus manos seguían trabajando en los circuitos del juguete.

Vegeta la miró trabajar. Se sabía de memoria el complejo esquema del oso que tenía en sus manos y a veces usaba una mano para continuar viendo ropa en la tienda virtual.

—Ya tienes mucha ropa y está toda tirada en el cuarto.

—Una chica jamás tendrá demasiada ropa, cariño. Tal vez hombres, pero ropa jamás… Esa chaqueta está hermosa, pero necesitaría una cartera nueva para hacerle juego. —Sacó un destornillador pequeño de la caja que Argon le pasó y siguió trabajando.

El hombre se concentró en sus manos y se preguntó cómo sería verla trabajar en una de las naves que había dibujado en sus apuntes.

—¡Qué frustrante! —exclamó Bulma cuando hubo terminado de componer el juguete. Cerró la tapa en la espalda del oso y lo dejó de lado, perdiendo el casi nulo interés que tuvo por él.

—¿No lo vas a revisar? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Sé que está bueno —dijo derrochando confianza—. El niño siempre lo descompone del mismo lugar. No sé por qué no le compran un oso nuevo. ¡Es tan frustrante! Siento que me estoy volviendo torpe perdiendo el tiempo arreglando televisores, tostadoras y juguetes de niños. Es un desperdicio de mis habilidades.

—Volveré a pelear para juntar más dinero y nos larguemos como habíamos planeado.

Bulma dejó los trabajos pendientes y fue a sentarse a las piernas del hombre.

—Hazlo, te hará bien distraerte, pero para hacer lo que tenía en mente deberías estar años peleando en ese lugar. Se necesita muchísimo dinero para levantar la Corporación Cápsula.

—Eres inteligente, algo se te ocurrirá con ese dinero. Y yo quiero viajar.

—Has aprendido qué decirle a una mujer para conquistarla —dijo coqueta y lo besó en la boca.

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

Cuando Milk mandó a arreglar la puerta del negocio de Bulma y entró a su hogar casi se desmaya al ver el desorden y caos en el que vivía. Le dio vergüenza recibir en tal chiquero al cerrajero, por lo que limpió el primer piso para que estuviera presentable para un completo extraño. Al segundo día regresó esperando encontrarla y pasarle la llave nueva, pero no ocurrió, así que aprovechó de limpiar el segundo y dejar algo de comida en el refrigerador que estaba vacío. A cuarto día fue directo a terminar de limpiarlo por completo y dejar más comida. Era su forma de expresar su preocupación por su desaparición y de dormir mejor por las noches sabiendo que esa casa estaba limpia, ordenada y con comida.

Bulma estaba dichosa cuando llegó y encontró todo en su lugar. Olía a limpio y el refrigerador rebosaba de comida. Por primera vez le gustó que Milk se metiera tanto en su vida. Ahora tendría tiempo de volver a organizar su vida, ponerse a trabajar, ver sus pendientes y por supuesto, tener sexo.

—Tengo que comprar una cama más grande —comentó la joven cuando se acostó al lado de Vegeta, sobre su brazo. Los dos respiraban agitados y sudados después de una larga sesión de sexo—. Esta no soportará por demasiado tiempo tu energía.

El ego de Vegeta fue el que sonrió ante ese comentario.

—Tengo hambre —dijo más compuesto y recuperado.

—Qué romántico eres —susurró Bulma—. Y ya que mataste el encanto del momento, te aviso ahora que no podrás ir a pelear en dos días más.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó molesto. No le gustaba recibir órdenes.

—Claro que no —respondió ella aún un poco agitada—. Milk nos invitó a cenar a su casa, creo que estará su pareja y a ella le encanta hacer reuniones sociales como ocurría en la Tierra.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré perder el tiempo en ese lugar?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? Va a cocinar Milk. No tengo ganas de ir tampoco, pero su cocina vale la pena y sé que te encanta su comida. No era una invitación fácil de rechazar.

—Está bien —murmuró rendido—. No iré a pelear.

—Sabía que querrías ir. —Un poco adolorida y cansada se puso de pie y caminó hasta su bolso para buscar su comunicador (el cual era bastante similar a los celulares de la Tierra)

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el hombre cuando la vio regresar a la cama con el aparato en sus manos. Le gustaba la forma que sus pechos se movían cuando se paseaba desnuda por la casa.

—¿Crees que puedas sonreír? —preguntó burlona y puso la opción de cámara para fotografiarlo.

Por supuesto que no sonrió, pero no se movió de la cama, estaba demasiado cómodo y la dejó jugar un rato con el dispositivo y sacara cuantas fotos quisiera.

—¿Qué pretendes con esto? —preguntó cuando Bulma se acostó a su lado y ahora se fotografió junto con él—. ¿Quieres grabarte teniendo sexo?

—Me pregunto cuántos videos tuyos habrá en circulación teniendo sexo con distintas mujeres. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a fotografiar.

—No creo ser del tipo de persona que se graba durante el sexo.

—Yo creo que sí. Tienes un ego muy grande.

—Si se trata de egos, tú eres la que debe tener muchos videos.

Bulma se acomodó en el pecho del hombre y dejó el aparato en la cama.

—Cuando estuvimos en ese hotel de lujo no solo compré ropa linda, también pude mejorar mi computador. Estoy a punto de bajar un programa de la policía para rastrear a personas por reconocimiento facial.

—¿Crees que podrías averiguar sobre mí? —preguntó interesado.

—Claro, solamente necesito que termine de bajar, escoger la foto en que salgas más guapo y esperar.

Vegeta no quiso preguntar más. Había decidido continuar con su vida, pero si funcionaba sería perfecto.

—Ahora… —Bulma se sentó sobre su abdomen y volvió a enfocar al hombre con la cámara—. ¿En qué estábamos?

* * *

 **(...)**

* * *

La casa de Milk era mucho más grande y ordenada que la de Bulma. Tenía muebles cuidados, cortinas y alfombras que combinaban a la perfección, era como la casa que tendría en la Tierra si siguiese en pie.

A la pareja no le costó llegar, ya que al igual que la casa de Bulma, la de Milk se encontraba sobre el local de comida. Era mucho más cómodo y seguro vivir sobre el propio negocio, así se podía cuidar durante la noche y no se debía levantar tan temprano para llegar a tiempo a trabajar (aunque Milk siempre se levantaba muy temprano y Bulma muy tarde)

Milk estaba a punto de sacar del horno el plato principal y Kakarotto ya estaba sentado a la mesa cuando escucharon el timbre. El hombre quiso ir a atender pero la mujer se adelantó, así que continuó comiendo del pan recién hecho.

—Te recuerdo que el novio de Bulma es muy singular, no le hagas caso si dice alguna pesadez, está loco —comentó Milk camino a la puerta.

Kakarotto no le dio importancia y continuó engullendo pan. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de recibir visitas, tenía unos días más antes de marcharse y quería pasarlos con Milk a solas, pero ya que a la mujer le encantaba cocinar y arreglar la mesa para atender a invitados, no pudo negarse. Entendía que las costumbres de su raza eran así, además sería un par de horas, luego se marcharían, podría estar con Milk un rato y luego a seguir trabajando.

Milk no era una mujer torpe, para nada. Se necesitaba de mucha inteligencia y valor para sobrevivir y lograr formar un medio propio para subsistir en un planeta extraño, pero ella lo había hecho y muy bien. Era la dueña y jefa encargada de comprar y negociar el valor de los ingredientes que necesitaba para que sus platos fuesen siempre deliciosos, lo que significaba tener que encarar muchas veces gente que intentaba pasarse de lista, pero el carácter recio de la mujer ayudaba a que la respetaran, ya que demostraba que no era fácil de engañar.

Aunque claro, hasta la mujer más sagaz de la galaxia caía como una adolescente torpe cuando se enamoraba, especialmente si el enamorado llegaba con una terrible y triste historia (que no era del todo falsa), luego el resto era simple. Kakarotto había aprendido que una buena mentira debía tener partes de verdad para que fuese creíble, por eso no le costó mucho que Milk creyera que su trabajo requería estar largos periodos viajando, ya que eso era cierto. La mentira en este caso era el tipo de trabajo que realizaba.

El saiyajin llevaba más de un mes siguiendo una débil pista que valía la pena investigar. Había llegado a sus oídos la noticia sobre la desaparición del príncipe Vegeta. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, si estaba muerto, vivo o de rehén y lo más interesante es que un par de planetas ya le había puesto precio a su cabeza. Era el monto más grande que pagaban por encontrar a alguien y Kakarotto, como caza recompensa que era, había encontrado la mejor oportunidad para hacerse de una buena cantidad de dinero y conseguir contactos para saldar temas pendientes que ya no lo amarrarían a este lado de la galaxia. La pista situaba al príncipe Vegeta en un planeta pequeño y abandonado muy cercano a este, por lo tanto si el guerrero se encontraba herido de gravedad, debió haber pasado a esta estrella para recuperarse.

Grande fue su sorpresa y casi se atragantó con el pan cuando vio llegar a Bulma con su novio.

Sí, definitivamente era el príncipe Vegeta, el que todo el mundo, enemigos y el mismo imperio saiyajin (que alguna vez sirvió), buscaba desesperadamente.

Sonrió y procuró no evidenciar su sorpresa ante el invitado real. Debía descubrir qué demonios estaba haciendo.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Kakarotto fue que el príncipe se encontraba en algún tipo de misión secreta y debía pasar desapercibido para no ser descubierto por sea quien sea el enemigo, pero eso no explicaba su presencia en la casa de Milk para cenar, no tenía sentido. Pronto descubriría, durante el transcurso de la cena, que el hombre había sido encontrado medio muerto en aquella estrella abandonada y que además no recordaba nada de su vida salvo por lo que Bulma sabía previamente de él, pero aquello era más absurdo y pronto entendió que la mujer, por alguna razón mentía.

Kakarotto conocía a Bulma, más por lo que Milk le decía de ella que por las veces que estuvieron juntos los tres, y sabía que era capaz de mentir para lograr lo que quería. Por supuesto no dijo nada al respecto. Les seguiría el juego para averiguar más detalles.

A mitad de comida, el saiyajin desertor comprendió que Vegeta no tenía idea del gran poder que poseía y eso lo podría usar a su favor. Si lograba llevar al príncipe con vida le darían el doble. Fácilmente podría dejarlo inconsciente y capturarlo.

La cena continuó lo menos extraña posible. Toda la conversación la lideró y guio Milk para que no hubiese silencios incómodos que amenazaban con atacar en cualquier momento. Bulma también conversó y a la vez contribuyó a esos silencios. Vegeta se dedicó a comer y mirar de a ratos a Kakarotto que llamaba su atención. Y por último, Kakarotto, quien evitó comer con la intensidad característica, de lo contrario parecería hermano gemelo del príncipe y no quería gatillar ningún recuerdo o sensación de familiaridad. Participó de la conversación como solía hacerlo y disimuladamente guiaba los temas de Milk para averiguar un poco más.

El príncipe Vegeta se encontraba amnésico, ignorante de su inmenso poder y comiendo en la casa de su mujer. No necesitaba nada más.

* * *

—Se ve más calmado —comentó Milk cuando estuvieron solas en la cocina. Se había llevado a Bulma para buscar los postres, pero quería una excusa para conversar a solas.

—Sí, lo está. No volverá a tocar al anciano, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Milk miró la pequeña marca de la boca que estaba a punto de desaparecer. Bulma entendió su escrutinio y aclaró enseguida:

—No, no fue él. Me metí en problemas, como siempre, pero todo está solucionado. No volverá a suceder… Gracias por preocuparte de mi casa mientras estuve ausente —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Debía agradecerle, Milk no tenía que haber hecho nada y aun así hizo demasiado.

—No fue nada, mientras no te vuelvas a meter en problemas.

Bulma no respondió y sólo hizo una mueca.

* * *

—¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? —dijo Kakarotto en cuanto las mujeres se retiraron, y llenó el vaso de Vegeta con más alcohol. No todos los días uno tenía la oportunidad de beber y conversar con el amnésico príncipe de los saiyajin. Era una oportunidad que no volvería a repetirse ni en cien vidas.

—No, nada. —Bebió un sorbo del vaso pequeño, pero al ver que Kakarotto lo tomó todo de un sólo golpe y llenó nuevamente el vaso, lo imitó.

Vegeta no lo sabía, pero ese era el gran ego cavernícola del saiyajin que no podía perder ante nadie, aunque se tratase del más inmaduro reto. Típico comportamiento de saiyajin contra saiyajin.

—¿Y qué has descubierto de ti hasta ahora? —preguntó y bebió sin dejar de mirar a Vegeta. Llenó el vaso y el de su invitado en cuanto tomó.

—Soy muy hábil rompiendo huesos —respondió con una sonrisa de lado que contagió al saiyajin.

—Interesante. —Se preguntó qué diría su hermano y padre si les contara la velada que disfrutó en compañía del heredero al imperio saiyajin.

Volvieron a beber.

* * *

—Y dime —continuó Milk—, ¿es serio lo de ustedes? Después de todo el tiempo que llevan juntos…

—Simplemente estamos juntos. No soy como tú que necesita etiquetar todo —respondió mirándola a los ojos.

—Creo que es lo más sano para llevar una vida ordenada, como dictan las…

—¿Cómo dictan las costumbres en la Tierra? —Bulma interrumpió un poco molesta—. Hace muchos años que no estamos en la Tierra, e incluso para los parámetros de la Tierra estás pasada de moda.

—¿Y piensas decirle la verdad?

—Sé que tengo que hacerlo —dijo y frunció el ceño. Era algo que la atormentaba día y noche. Trataba de no pensarlo, pero ahora con Milk sería imposible.

—No lo digo para molestarte. Las dos somos mujeres adultas y sabemos lo que hacemos —comentó Milk seria—. Si van a estar juntos es justo que él sepa la verdad. Es su vida la que no le estás permitiendo vivir.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —exclamó en voz alta e intentó contenerse enseguida para que nadie más escuchara, pero continuó enojada—. Lo tengo presente a diario, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes y te agradecería que no lo hagas cada vez que vayamos a comer a tu negocio.

—Siento si te molesta, Bulma —dijo Milk completamente honesta, pero también seria e inflexible—. Pero él lo merece. Creo que...

—Yo creo que deberías evitar decirme lo evidente, Milk.

—No lo haré —dijo Milk ofendida—, pero si vas a estar en una relación adulta lo mínimo que se espera es que digas la verdad. —También terminó con el tono más alto.

—¿Una relación adulta? —repitió Bulma—. No trates de darme lecciones de cómo ser adulto y llevar la verdad en una relación, que tú no sabes qué es eso.

—¿Qué insinúas?

Para ese entonces las dos hablaban muy en alto.

—¡Vamos! Tu pareja se ausenta por semanas y meses y tú le crees que todo es por trabajo.

—¡Por supuesto que es trabajo! Que tú no trabajes todos los días no significa que todos seamos así.

—Ese hombre es un mentiroso, te lo digo yo que miento todo el tiempo. Sé reconocer un mentiroso.

—No reflejes tu forma de ser en otros —exclamó casi en llamas.

—¡Lo mínimo es que un hombre como él tenga otra mujer o familia por ahí y por eso no se viene a vivir contigo! Y tú prefieres vivir engañada a enfrentar la verdad.

—Voy a hacer como si no escuché eso. —Bajó la voz y se preocupó de servir los postres.

Bulma se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Es verdad que lo había pensado hacía tiempo, pero era asunto de Milk y había decidido no inmiscuirse en la relación de la pareja porque terminaría repitiendo la misma conducta que tanto le molestaba de Milk.

—No quise decir eso, ¿por qué no...?

—No digas nada. Ayúdame a servir los platos y terminemos con esto —respondió seria.

Bulma prefirió hacerle caso.

Cuando regresaron a la sala con los platos esperaban encontrar a los hombres comiendo en silencio y evitándose mutuamente, pero estaban conversando amenamente sobre peleas y cosas de machos mientras terminaban de beber la botella de alcohol.

* * *

—Y dime, ¿hiciste un amigo? —preguntó Bulma burlona cuando salió del baño y se sentó sobre él que ya estaba acostado—. Puedes salir a jugar con Kakarotto, pero debes prometer que no te meterás en problemas.

Vegeta no respondió. Aún con ella encima se sentó y le tomó la camiseta para quitársela. Las luces de neón del exterior iluminaban de manera singular la habitación. Bulma alzó los brazos para deshacerse de la prenda. Cuando estuvo desnuda, Vegeta la abrazó, apoyó el rostro en su pecho y cerró los ojos para que el olfato tomara el mando. Le gustaba su aroma.

Bulma acarició su cabello. Le llamó la atención la forma en que la tocaba. Parecía preocupado o melancólico.

—¿Tú te meterás en más problemas? —preguntó él sin alejar la boca de su piel.

—Claro que no —respondió con una sonrisa—. Desde ahora, si me meto en problemas será por tu causa. —Pasó las manos por su espalda.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, en silencio hasta que Vegeta se alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Vámonos mañana —dijo decidido.

—¿Mañana? ¿Dónde?

—Donde tenías planeado ir antes que te encontraran en el hotel.

—Pero no tenemos el dinero.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —dijo decidido—. Lo vamos haciendo en el camino. —Definitivamente quería moverse, sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo estancado en el mismo lugar y algo en su interior pedía a gritos emigrar.

Bulma sonrió. Llevaba tantos años en el mismo lugar que se olvidó lo que era arriesgarse e ir a la aventura, como cuando vivía en la Tierra. Supuso que fue el miedo y la apacible rutina la que la estancó en aquel planeta que no ofrecía ninguna oportunidad de crecer a una mente tan importante como la suya. Valía la pena correr el riesgo.

—Tienes razón —dijo. No hay nada que nos retenga aquí. —Tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo besó en la boca con fuerza—. Larguémonos de aquí mañana mismo.

De pronto una alegría inmensa la invadió. Le gustaba sentir esa adrenalina previa a una aventura. Quiso ir a buscar su computador para ver cuál sería el primer destino, pero él no la dejó y la mantuvo en la cama ocupada por un par de horas.

* * *

La emoción de saber que comenzaría una nueva etapa no la dejó dormir, así que decidió ir con su computador al sofá mientras Argon dormía profundamente en la cama. Aprovechó el insomnio para revisar las fotos que tomó y decidir cuál usar en el programa de reconocimiento facial. Podría tomar un tiempo considerable en encontrar una coincidencia, pero era lo que tenían de sobra.

Quedó hipnotizada con una de las fotografías donde salían los dos acostados, ella sonriendo y besando su mejilla y él con el ceño fruncido mirando de reojo a la cámara. Hubiera permanecido por horas observándola, pero los gruñidos entre sueños de Argon la alertaron. Otra pesadilla.

Dejó el computador y se metió a la cama. Con extrema suavidad le habló y meció para detener el mal sueño sin despertarlo. Cuando notó que Argon inconscientemente se movía para abrazarla y continuar su descanso lo cubrió con el cobertor y acarició su cabello, entonces las palabras de Milk hicieron eco y se sintió la persona más miserable del planeta, no podía continuar así, él no merecía seguir engañado, mucho menos después de todo lo que habían vivido y lo que les esperaba por vivir.

Sintió una presión en el pecho que no la dejaría dormir, pero se encargaría de cuidar el sueño del hombre que se había enamorado y ni siquiera sabía su verdadero nombre.

* * *

Vegeta despertó solo en la cama, lo cual era agradable, ya que esta cama no era tan grande como las de los hoteles donde se quedaron el mes pasado, y Bulma tenía la mala costumbre de estirarse y acaparar todo para ella. Continuó un rato más acostado hasta que decidió levantarse al no oírla por un buen rato.

Desganado, como cada mañana antes de desayunar, se vistió y salió a buscarla. La encontró en la terraza, aún con la camiseta de pijama, junto a su computador, una botella de vino vacía y fumando. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar la cantidad exagerada de cigarros apagados en el cenicero, ya no quedaba espacio para ninguno y hedor que expelía era insoportable para él.

Vegeta la notó inquieta, no dejaba de mover una pierna y la mano que sujetaba el cigarro tiritaba ligeramente. Cuando hicieron contacto visual notó que había estado llorando.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó intrigado. Pensaba hacerle un comentario sobre el asqueroso olor del cigarro, pero dada su apariencia lo pasó por alto.

Ya que no quedaba espacio en el cenicero, Bulma apagó el cigarro en el escritorio, cerró el computador y se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a otro divagando en voz alta sobre sus relaciones amorosas. Mencionó casi todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida. No recordaba todos los nombres, ni el tiempo que estuvieron, pero todos tenían en común que terminaban aburriéndola o que ella los hartaba con su intensidad.

—Sé clara —dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos.

—Me conozco —dijo una vez que se detuvo para mirarlo de frente—. Nunca había sentido esto, nunca había estado tan feliz de planear algo con un hombre y jamás había sentido tanto la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado… Eres como una droga —dijo casi con resentimiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Frunció el ceño. Sabía que algo malo seguiría.

—¿Acaso no es claro? Me enamoré de ti —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, resignada.

Vegeta sintió algo en el estómago al oír eso y calló cualquier posible respuesta. Lo peor es que sabía que Bulma continuaría y no se sentía preparado para recibirlo.

—Y tú… Tú —sonrió con los ojos llorosos—. Tú, maldito desquiciado te lanzaste al vacío por mí sin saber que podías volar… ¿Qué tan enamorado puede estar un hombre para llegar a eso? —Dejó caer unas lágrimas, pero contuvo el resto.

Vegeta no pudo responderle, pero tampoco la contradijo, por lo que se limitó a preguntar:

—¿Dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Lo que te tengo que decir es tan difícil. Desearía haber abierto la boca en un comienzo, y no ahora, pero no puedo seguir mintiendo.

—Bulma, habla de una vez —dijo un poco molesto. Tenía una leve idea de lo que decía, pero quiso estar equivocado.

—Jamás te conocí antes del accidente que casi te mata y te hizo perder la memoria.

—Continua —se limitó a decir.

Bulma vio su mandíbula tensa, pero no se detuvo y dejó salir toda la verdad. Le contó que lo encontró de casualidad cuando buscaba partes de naves que pudieran servirle de repuesto, que estaba más muerto que vivo y por lástima lo llevó a morir a su casa, pero que milagrosamente sobrevivió. Luego ocurrió el mal entendido del novio y decidió continuar con la mentira cuando se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que era y así usarlo para ahuyentar a los matones. Jamás había querido lastimarlo y engañarlo de esa manera, pero todo se había salido de las manos cuando comenzó a tener sentimientos por él y la cercanía se le hizo necesaria.

—Di algo —rogó cuando terminó su relato y él continuaba cruzado de brazos, mirándola en silencio. Sabía que estaba furioso, podía notarlo en todo su cuerpo tenso y por las venas del cuello—. Por favor, Argon, di… —Se acercó pero él puso la mano al frente para detenerla e impidió cualquier contacto.

—Argon, ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre?

—Lo inventé —respondió avergonzada y no pudo seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

Vegeta la miró con severidad antes de salir de la habitación a paso decidido.

—¡Espera!

Bulma corrió detrás de él y logró alcanzarlo en el primer piso.

—Déjame explicarte… —Tocó su hombro, provocando que se girara y la encarara.

—¡¿Qué mierda vas a inventar ahora?! —gritó.

—Sé que me odias, pero puedo ayudarte a...

—¡¿Ayudarme como lo has hecho hasta ahora?! ¡Son más de dos meses los que has impedido que recupere la memoria! ¡Dos meses totalmente perdidos!—No quería dejarla hablar ni quería escuchar más mentiras. Lo único que quería era golpearla, reventarle la cabeza contra la pared. Era lo único que calmaría su ira.

—¡Estaba desesperada! No pretendía que esto durara tanto, pero…

—No sigas, cállate —ordenó intentando contener su rabia.

—Tan solo dame unos minutos para...

—¡Cállate! —gritó contra su rostro y golpeó uno de los estantes llenos de productos a la venta.

Bulma se protegió con los brazos cuando los vidrios y partes de metal salieron disparados a todos lados por la fuerza del golpe. El ruido fue tan estridente que incluso gente que pasaba por fuera del negocio pudo escucharlo.

—¡¿Qué pensabas?! ¡¿Que podrías burlarte de mí, usarme y lo aceptaría sin protestar?! —Sintió tanto odio cuando vio sus grandes ojos llenos de lágrimas que debió luchar consigo mismo para no arrancárselos en ese mismo instante—. ¡Maldición! —golpeó otro estante que también terminó destruido y causando gran escándalo por los productos que terminaron destruidos en el suelo. Sentía el cuerpo hirviendo de rabia y si continuaba ahí no respondería por lo que le haría a la mujer.

Bulma cometió el error de acercársele y tocarlo, pero él fue más veloz y reaccionó tomándola del brazo para impedírselo.

—¡Me estás lastimando! —gimió asustada. Fue tanto el dolor que terminó arrodillada, pero él no la soltó—. ¡Me duele! ¡Suéltame!

Estaba tan fuera de sí que inconscientemente su energía se incrementó al igual que el agarre. Sólo el llanto de dolor de la mujer lo hizo regresar a la realidad y soltarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho.

Bulma permaneció en el suelo afirmando su brazo herido, tiritando de susto y dolor.

Vegeta dio un paso para acercarse, pero se detuvo enseguida. Era demasiado peligroso continuar en la misma habitación. Salió de la casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Definitivamente era el día de suerte de Kakarotto. Era el único que sabía del paradero del príncipe Vegeta, además se encontraba amnésico y sin consciencia de su gran poder. Perfecto para atraparlo sin problema. Y su suerte se acrecentó más cuando lo vio salir del negocio de Bulma, solo y apresurado.

Había pensado que debería esperar por horas sobre el edificio de enfrente a que estuviera solo, pero ahí estaba, al parecer de mal humor, pero listo para convertirse en su mejor presa. Pensaba seguirlo a pie, entre la multitud, pero se sorprendió al ver que podía volar y a gran velocidad.

No esperó y voló tras él manteniendo una distancia prudente, después de todo, sabía sentir el ki de las personas, algo que la mayoría de los saiyajin, incluyendo al príncipe, no dominaban. Esperaría el momento indicado para atacar.

Kakarotto no sabía que en ese mismo momento una nave enemiga estaba a punto de aterrizar en el planeta luego de recibir una posible pista sobre el paradero del príncipe. Por lo tanto, no sería tan fácil atrapar a Vegeta con vida. Más le valía apurarse.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Hola nuevamente, chicas!. Nos vemos casi una semana después de haber actualizado. Quiero agradecerles por sus mensajes y sus palabras bonitas por la celebración de mi aniversario. Les cuento que lo pasé muy bien y comí muy rico.

Y bueno, respecto al fic…

Sí, como la mayoría comentó, era obvio que Vegeta iba a volar, pero claro, lo importante aquí es que se lanzó sin saber que era capaz de hacerlo y tal como acaban de leer, eso significó mucho para ambos. El no tener sus costumbres y comportamiento saiyajin al máximo, Vegeta se ha permitido experimentar sentimientos que de lo contrario no hubiera permitido que sucedieran (al menos de manera tan rápida) y una vez que recupere la memoria se encargará que Bulma pague por cada humillación. Pero por ahora es un pobre hombre enamorado y engañado.

Bulma tenía que decirle la verdad. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y si quería tener alguna oportunidad de conseguir perdón no podía esperar más. Milk es algo entrometida, pero tenía toda la razón. Existía la posibilidad que Vegeta reaccionara como lo hizo, pero no podía seguir con la mentira.

Ahora saben un poco más de Kakarotto. Los detalles de su historia se revelarán más adelante, pero él ya no trabaja para los saiyajin y pese a mentirle descaradamente a Milk, tiene real interés en ella. De alguna forma extraña, Kakarotto y Bulma hicieron lo mismo a sus respectivas parejas. (Milk ni siquiera sabe que su hombre puede volar)

Ya llegó una nave enemiga, falta poco para que llegue la de la novia de Vegeta y quede más la grande.

Y bueno chicas, este ha sido el capítulo de hoy. También me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, desde que comencé el fic que quería llegar a la escena donde Vegeta se enteraba de la mentira de Bulma. Ahora falta que recupere la memoria y les informo que falta muy poco para eso.

Muchísimas gracias por los rws, me encantaron y más me encantó que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Ojalá que también este sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios para saber sus impresiones.

Dev.

28/07/2018


End file.
